Deux princes, quatre roturières
by yuri-haruno
Summary: Chaque année, le roi du pays de feu accueille dans son demeure les étudiants les plus brillants venant de ses pays alliés mais ça se corse lorsque ses fils apprennent qu'il n'y aura que des femmes!UA,OOC
1. Chapter 1

Alors voilà, je me suis dite : « Yuri chan, ton truc de Stupid in love là, ça commence à devenir vachement vicieux, il faut que tu trouve autre chose pour contre balancer ça sinon tu vas devenir une obsédée ssss… !» parce que c'est vrai hein, j'en suis au 8ème chapitre et c'est hot !

Donc voici le contre balancement en question ! Mais croyez moi, c'est pas moins « lemoneux » que Stupid in love !

Titre : Deux princes, quatre roturières

Rating : M

Résumé :

Le roi du pays du Feu accueille chaque année dans son demeure les étudiants les plus brillants venant de différentes facultés de ses pays alliés afin de leur offrir un avenir prometteur, mais ça se corse lorsque ses fils, particulièrement séduisants et frivoles, découvrent que cette année, il n'y aura que des filles… Une version féerique du couple Sasusaku, mais pas si féerique que ça !

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto est notre senpai dans cet art !

Avis :

Je mets un peu en plan les jumeaux Uzumaki parce que cette fic me gonfle, j'aurais pas dû le mettre dans le K+, j'aime bien vivre intensément les émotions de l'histoire et là, ça faisait très light, trop même, j'ai fait 100 brouillons mais pas possible, en plus ils avaient 2Oans et je pouvais même pas mettre en avant le côté pervers de Sasuke, ça m'énerve !^_^'

Mise en ambiance : c'est une histoire princière assez moderne où royauté signifie strass et paillette !

Désolée, je parle trop mais je vous devais quelques explications, après je serais plus silencieuse, promis !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Réveil royalement ennuyeux

12h03 : Château royal*, à la périphérie de la ville de Konoha, capitale du Pays du Feu

Un silence de mort régnait dans la vaste salle à manger. Les deux convives assis à la longue table ne semblaient guère enthousiastes.

Au bout de la table, sa majesté le roi du pays du Feu, Fugaku Uchiha ne touchait aucunement à son repas, lorgnant dessus avec un regard impassible, comme si manger ce plat deviendrait vite harassant, énervant… Ses grandes mains gracieuses se croisaient devant son visage et ses traits, qui laissaient entrevoir une beauté certaine, semblaient rêveurs.

A sa gauche, sa douce compagne, la reine Mikoto, une femme au visage pâle et aux yeux d'un noir d'encre, essayait tant bien que mal d'avaler le contenu de son assiette sans grande conviction. Mikoto Uchiha avait une tenue à table tout à fait remarquable par l'élégance qu'elle dégageait, élégance qui contrastait quelque peu avec sa beauté plutôt sauvage.

Une porte grinça derrière eux et le couple royal se retournèrent vivement, leur fils aîné venait de pénétrer dans la pièce ils détournèrent aussi tôt le regard, comme si son entrée n'était qu'un vulgaire spectacle. Cela ne dérouta guerre le prince héritier au trône, âgé de vingt cinq ans, Itachi Uchiha était grand, bien bâti et ressemblait fortement à son paternel. Ses yeux sombres ne laissaient aucune émotion transparaitre sur son beau visage tandis que ses longs cheveux bruns étaient, malgré la réprobation de sa chère mère, noués en catogan, le rendant terriblement séduisant. Il dégageait la même élégance que ses parents et sa démarche laissait nettement conclure qu'il était de la famille royale.

-Bonjour Père… Bonjour mère… fit il respectueusement à ses parents avant de prendre place à droite de son père

Pour toute réponse, sa mère lui sourit et son père acquiesça d'un signe de tête en le suivant des yeux. Le roi Fugaku ne put retenir un de ses rares sourires lorsqu'il fixait son fils aîné, il avait l'impression de se voir, vingt trois ans plus jeune, sa succession était assurée et il en était drôlement fier ! Cependant, ce beau tableau de famille était incomplet…

-Itachi, où est ton frère ? Demanda Mikoto en fixant son fils aîné à son tour

-Probablement encore endormi dans ses appartements, faut dire qu'il n'y est pas allé de main morte hier ! Ricana le jeune Uchiha en portant à ses lèvres une coupe de vin rouge

-Comment ?... Et repose moi ce verre immédiatement, tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu ? S'exclama la reine, tout à fait hors d'elle… Mais enfin, Itachi, je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas le trainer avec toi mais toi bien sûr, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! Tu es inconscient, ma parole !

-Maman, il n'a plus quatre ans !

-Certes mais tu es son grand frère, et qui plus est le futur roi, crois tu vraiment que tu as le comportement adéquat pour endosser ces deux rôles ? S'emporta de nouveau sa mère, se levant presque de table

-Tu exagères, maman, il n'a pas besoin de nounou…

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a vingt deux ans que tu peux le…

-Ca suffit… Mikoto, laisse les… Ils profitent de leur jeunesse ! intervint calmement le monarque

-Mais enfin, Fugaku ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils ont trop de liberté ? Et toutes ces femmes qu'ils ramènent chaque fin de semaine ! se plaignit Mikoto, avec un regard suppliant

-Ce sont leurs invités, Mikoto, leurs invités… Jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! répondit tout simplement son mari

Itachi ne pouvait se retenir de pouffer de rire à la dernière phrase de son père alors qu'il avalait une bouchée de viande.

Mikoto, elle, se résigna avec une petite moue boudeuse, elle était désespérée du comportement excessif de ses fils que leur père défendait toujours… Car en effet, Itachi et son frère cadet, Sasuke, avaient une assez grande réputation de beaux princes arrogants et tombeurs. Leur charme sauvage et ténébreux mêlé à leur prestance élégante faisaient d'eux les célibataires les plus convoités de tout le continent. Le fait qu'ils soient héritiers au trône du pays le plus puissant n'était pas non plus pour déplaire ! Maintes femmes ont essayés de les faire tomber amoureux et de les caser avec elle mais en vain… Leurs histoires « d'amour » ne duraient jamais plus d'une nuit…

La servante vint remplacer le verre de vin d'Itachi par du jus d'orange lorsque la reine lui ordonna :

-Ayame, allez chercher Sasuke à ses appartements et je m'en fiche si vous deviez le tirer par les cheveux, faites le venir ici !

-B-Bien, votre majesté !

-Han han ! Si j'étais vous, je n'irais pas ! déconseilla Itachi avec sérieux… Dites plutôt à Kakashi de le faire à votre place, cela vous évitera des… ennuis, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! reprit il avec un petit sourire à la servante

Celle-ci rougit, il était rare d'avoir un sourire de son altesse royale à l'heure du déjeuner, puis elle se permit de lever les yeux vers la reine pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire…

-Ah ! Dites donc à Kakashi de le réveiller ! soupira finalement Mikoto

-Oui votre majesté ! fit la servante en tirant sa révérence.

-Quelle femme a-t-il encore ramené cette fois ? Demanda la reine avec lassitude

-La comtesse Anzu, du pays de Nà ! répondit fièrement Itachi

-Que le Seigneur nous vienne en aide !

Mikoto n'aimait pas tellement le fait que Sasuke, contrairement à son frère, ait des goûts plus prononcé pour les femmes de haut rang. Auparavant, elle n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter qu'il devait faire attention aux femmes qu'il fréquentait mais apparemment, il a pris ça pour un conseil qui lui stipulait de ne fréquenter ou plutôt de ne coucher qu'avec des bourgeoises. Des bourgeoises, sa mère pouvait encore le tolérer mais là, elle se retrouve inquiète car ces derniers temps, il ne ramenait que des comtesses, des baronnes, des filles d'importants seigneurs et même parfois des princesses venant de petits pays avoisinants… La reine appréhendait les problèmes qu'il pourrait avoir avec ces femmes s'il venait un jour à négocier avec elles, une fois qu'il prendra ses responsabilités.

Il n'était pas loin de midi trente lorsque le jeune homme tant attendu entra enfin dans la salle en se frottant vivement les yeux.

Les cheveux couleur bleue nuit ébouriffés, une chemise blanche négligemment ouverte au dessus d'un pantalon noir plus ou moins froissés et des pantoufles blancs aux pieds, Sasuke Uchiha n'était vraiment pas sous son meilleur jour mais son port altier et sa prestance royale étaient toujours présents. A la différence de son aîné Itachi, il avait hérité des traits sublimissimes de leur mère, les mêmes yeux infiniment sombres tranchant directement avec la pâleur de sa peau, ce qui lui conférait une certaine aura mystérieuse, qu'il considérait comme un « petit plus par rapport aux traits transversales qu'il y a sur la gueule de mon frère ». D'ailleurs, il se vantait souvent d'avoir eu plus de femmes dans son lit que son aîné.

Ce qui était vrai !

-Bonjour Papa !... M'man ! fit il en arrivant avec une voix éraillée

-Sasuke, s'il te plait, peux tu fermer cette chemise ! râla sa mère avec les yeux outrés

-Ah, oui… Bien sûr m'man !

Il ferma deux boutons, pas plus ! Et alors que sa majesté la reine s'apprêtait à lui lancer une autre salve de reproche vestimentaire, il se contenta de l'embrasser sur la joue avant de prendre place à côté d'elle, innocemment ! Décidément, sa nonchalance légendaire faisait toujours craquer les femmes, à commencer par sa chère mère !

Contrairement aux hommes nés Uchiha, Sasuke était assez spontané et côté tendresse, particulièrement envers sa mère, il ne se gênait vraiment pas le moins du monde pour être démonstratif… C'était tout ce qui faisait son charme et c'était peut être aussi pour ça qu'il était le préféré de sa mère…

Ayame lui servit une assiette de rôti qu'il regarda sans grand intérêt, il se contenta de mettre ses coudes sur la table et porta ses mains devant son visage, gestes que la noblesse ne pouvait tolérer mais il n'en avait cure car il avait une migraine terrible !

-Tu n'aimes pas le rôti mon chéri ?demanda sa mère avec douceur…

-Ahm… Je n'ai pas tellement faim, je veux juste mon café ! répondit il en se massant la nuque d'un geste las

-Je t'avais pourtant dit d'y aller doucement avec le rhum-vodka, « mon chéri » ! ricana Itachi en jetant un regard en biais à sa mère

- Oh tais-toi !

-Ayame ! Servez donc à Sasuke son « café matinal »… avec deux sucres ! ordonna Mikoto en jetant des regards inquiet à son fils cadet

-Tout de suite !

- Moi qui croyait que tu allais être reprimandé mais être le chouchou de maman, ça a du bon, pas vrai, Sasu-chéri ? Charria Itachi

Sasuke le fusilla du regard avant de relancer la conversation…

-Alors ? Pourquoi m'a-t-on fait levé aussi tôt ? Grommela t il en se tassant sur sa chaise dans une tentative de trouver une position plus confortable, ce qui eut le don de provoquer le fou rire de son frère, Sasuke et sa gueule de bois matinale, c'était toujours un spectacle hilarant !

-Itachi, cesse de ricaner, quant à toi, Sasuke, aie la décence de te lever avant midi ou sinon, tu descendras déjeuner avec ton invitée ! fit calmement leur père, faisant naitre un silence pesant… Comme vous le savez, nous venons de nous rallier au pays de l'Eau, et donc, comme avec chaque pays, j'ai fait quelques propositions auprès de la grande faculté de médecine de Kiri… Cette année, j'offrirais des postes pour les meilleurs sortants !

-C'est une très bonne idée père ! Qui plus est, nous sommes réputés pour notre grande avancée en médecine ! Et alors ? Ils ont accepté ? Et le Pays du Vent et de la Foudre dans tout ça ?

-Oui oui bien sûr ! Les étudiantes arriveront demain…

-« Etudiantes » ? Sursauta Sasuke, en émergeant de sa tasse

-Oui, mon fils, il faut dire que les femmes sont plus douées en médecine ! Elles seront quatre en tout : deux de Kiri, une de Suna et une de Kumo. Reprit calmement le roi, se décidant enfin de toucher à son plat

Sasuke et Itachi se jetèrent un regard plus qu'éloquent exprimant clairement leur malice et leur convoitise, ce qui eut le don de faire soupirer Mikoto, ses fils étaient des causes perdues ! Ils ne pensent qu'aux femmes !

-Elles ont des titres ? Tenta Sasuke, avec un sourire plein d'espoir

-Sasuke ! S'exclama sa mère en le fusillant du regard

-Réfléchis un peu petit frère ! Les dames à titre ne se donneront jamais autant de mal aux études et puis qu'ont-elles à faire d'une bourse si elle a son pays à ses pieds ? Demanda Itachi avec pertinence

-Itachi a raison ! J'ai lu leur dossier et toutes les quatre sont extrêmement intelligentes ! souffla sa mère

-Extrêmement intelligente ?... Alors, Itachi je te les laisses, je vois déjà d'ici quatre laiderons binoclardes coincées comme pas possible ! soupira Sasuke d'un air plus qu'hautain

-Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je vous veux tous les deux demain soir dans la salle des trônes pour les accueillir ! Sasuke, j'espère que tu nous feras le plaisir de mettre ton costume cette fois…

-Ca pour sûr ! Je veux qu'elles rapportent à toutes les femmes de leur pays qu'elles ont rencontré un dieu du se…

-Sasuke, ça suffit ! coupa Mikoto, tout à fait outrée…

-Bon, maintenant que c'est dit, je vous pries de m'excuser, j'ai encore une conférence à donner au sujet du bal de prestation princière ! fit leur père en se levant doucement de table

Sasuke et Itachi froncèrent les sourcils d'incompréhension

-Prestation princière ? Firent ils d'une même voix (étonnamment sexy hein ? Leur deux voix en chœur !)

-Dans exactement six mois, vous serez en âge de gouverner, lors de ce bal, vous rencontrerez officiellement TOUTES vos prétendantes !

-P-Pardon ? Et vous leur avez dit quoi à notre sujet ? « Ohé ! Brave gens, deux princes à marier, qui est intéressé ? »Psalmodia Itachi, énervé

-Ouh ! J'aime la façon dont tu en parle, la salle de bal sera pleine de bien jolies femmes ! ricana Sasuke

-Eh ben fais attention parce que Papa a l'intention de te marier à l'une d'entre elles !

-Ah Itachi ! Ce n'est pas pour vous marier à la seconde mais il faudrait peut être que vous pensiez à long terme ! C'est plus facile d'être roi avec une reine pour nous soutenir !répliqua Figaku, un sourire tendre à Mikoto

-Et moi, le bras droit de mon frère, je compte pour du beurre ? s'insurgea Sasuke avec insolence

-Bien dit frérot ! rajouta Itachi en se levant de table

Tout deux sortirent de la salle avec un pas rageur, ignorant royalement les personnes qui s'inclinaient à leur passage. Ils songeaient se marier, oui, mais ils ont toujours détesté ces manières cavalières de leur trouver une épouse… En plus d'être arrogants et fiers, les deux princes étaient assez rebelles, les mœurs souverains les lassaient, ils en avaient vu de toutes les couleurs depuis leur enfance… Les femmes, l'alcool, les sorties excessifs étaient une sorte d'exutoire pour eux, leur permettant de déposer leur couronne surtout leur devoir, de temps en temps pour Itachi et très souvent pour Sasuke !

* * *

Voilà… Qu'en dites vous ?

*J'ai failli faire un château impérial mais je sais pas, entre empereur et roi, je crois que fils de roi fait un peu plus glamour et puis fils d'empereur, ce serait faire allusion aux princes du Japon, Naruhito et Akishino alors que l'histoire n'a rien à voir avec eux !

J'attends royalement les reviews ! c-à-d avec impatience !

Yuri


	2. Chapter 2

Si vous saviez la petite boule de joie que j'ai au creux de mon cœur grâce à vos reviews !

Nanao chan : Ah c'est vraiii ? ben j'suis trop contente ! j'sais plus quoi te dire c'est… merci beaucoup !

Julie : ah ton review me comble, j'en ai jamais eu des comme ça, merci beaucoup ! ça faisait des semaines que cette fic me titillait les nerfs, j'en rêvais jour et nuit donc contente qu'elle te plaise autant !

Miaa : oui, je sais que je peux changer le rating mais juste une question de fierté quoi ! Nan, je reprendrais le Jumeaux Uzumaki plus tard, faut que je fasse éclater ces idées saugrenues qui poussent comme des champignons dans ma tête ! en tout cas merci ! Les filles les filles les filles… Hum, tu veux que je te mette dans le quota pour entrer dans le chateau? Tu pourrais tenter ta chance auprès d'eux ! lol

Mirajanechan : contente que ça te plaise, Itachi est mon perso préféré dans le manga et j'étais trop triste qu'il y soit passé mais bon… Fallait que je trouve un truc où il serait vraiment sympa ! Et là, je crois que de là où il est, il est content de cette fic ! arf arf !

M2010 : ah toi ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu de tes reviews ! merci ! je suis contente que tu aimes…

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Prise de mesure draconienne

15h35 : Toujours le château royal

L'heure du déjeuner était passé il y a longtemps, et Mikoto se souvenait encore de la rébellion de ses fils, elle en avait la migraine ! Qu'avait elle fait pour qu'ils deviennent ainsi ? Quelle erreur a-t-elle commise ? Auraient ils manqué d'affection maternelle ? Non, elle les aimait à en mourir ses fils et elle le montrait chaque jour par des gestes tendres, des sourires complices et de temps en temps des réprimandes mais alors quoi ? La vie au château était aussi ennuyeuse que ça ? A tel point que seules les femmes pouvaient les divertir entre leurs quatre murs ? Elle ne voulait pas le croire !

Elle passa par la salle des trônes, admirant un instant les tableaux représentant tous les ancêtres de la famille Uchiha. Elle grimaça à l'idée que ses fils allaient peut être mettre fin à cette lignée, s'ils continuent de rechigner à prendre une épouse … Ou la prolonger par inadvertance, s'ils s'évertuent à coucher avec toutes les femmes qui leur tombent sous la main!

C'en est assez ! Il faut une petite discussion sur le champ, une prise de mesures pour éviter une catastrophe…

Elle prit promptement l'escalier de marbre qui menait à l'aile Est, là où sied les appartements de ses garçons et s'arrête devant celui de Sasuke, convaincue qu'Itachi devait être dehors et que Sasuke était retourné dormir ! Elle frappa brièvement et entra. Elle eut un petit rire retrouvant le désordre habituel de la chambre de son fils tandis que celui s'étendait royalement dans son grand lit à baldaquin d'un blanc immaculé. Mikoto s'étonnait toujours du fait qu'il insiste pour avoir des draps de soie blancs et des voiles de la même couleur pour orner sa chambre à coucher mais maintenant, elle comprenait, cela donnait un air de « sur un petit nuage », les femmes devaient bien s'y plaire ! Elle remarqua rapidement des bouteilles de vin jonchant le tapis devant la cheminée qui rougeoyait encore des braises restantes du feu de la veille, il a vraiment eu une soirée arrosée jusqu'au petit matin !

-Maman ? Demanda son fils, la faisant sursauter alors qu'elle était en plein analyse visuel d'un cordon de soutien gorge rouge sang sous le divan

-Oh je croyais que tu dormais ! fit elle en détournant les yeux de cet objet de débauches

-Non ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Il faut que je te parle !

-Hm… Désolé, je sais que ça ne te plait pas… Parla subitement Sasuke en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur le lit

-Quoi donc ?

-Notre train de vie, à moi et Itachi…

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça !... Ecoute, mon chéri… commença t elle en s'asseyant près de lui sur son lit, elle adopta un regard tendre mais inquiet

-Maman… Je sais ce dont tu veux me parler et… Ne t'inquiète surtout pas d'accord ? Je te promets que je me marierais, il me faut juste du temps pour trouver celle qui me convient, c'est tout !

La souveraine avait toujours été fascinée quant à la capacité de son fils à analyser ses craintes, à répondre à ses questions avant qu'elle ne les pose et à la rassurer quand elle avait des doutes… Elle arborait avec lui une complicité assez rare, et sans vraiment le faire exprès, elle le chouchoutait ! Il lui réchauffait le cœur entre tous ces Uchihas froids, distants et beaucoup trop formel…

-Mais quand bien même ! Est-ce que tu t'y prends de la bonne façon pour la trouver ? Je veux dire, n'est tu pas en train de mettre tes pieds dans ton plat ?

-Elle viendra, j'en suis sûr mais je suis pas pressé de la connaitre !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est sûr que je vais être gaga d'elle ! sourit il pensivement, faisant rire sa mère

-Ca te fait peur de tomber amoureux ?

-Evidemment, avec ce qui s'est passé entre Itachi et Asuka !

-Ah ! Ne me parles pas de cette trainée ! Ca a été le pire scandale que vous ayez fourni !

-Hey, c'était pas ma faute, Itachi est juste tombé amoureux mais on peut se tromper de personne non ?

-Oui mais pas à ce point ! Tu te rends compte, elle était fiancée au neveu du Vicomte Hyuuga… Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie ! se lamenta Mikoto

-Ben tu devrais te sentir rassurée qu'il ne soit pas pressé de se marier, cela lui évitera la même erreur !

-Oui mais ce qu'il fait en ce moment, ce n'est pas mieux, alimenter les commères de la ville et te trainer avec lui dans ses déboires…

-Hn, tu sais, trop de problème, ça fait vieillir alors ne t'en occupe pas ! Je suis sûr qu'il s'en remettra de cette trahison mais il lui faut juste une femme bien… Et c'est mon choix de trainer avec lui alors laisse le tranquille !

-Ah… Vous deux ! Mais qu'ai-je fait pour…

-Ah non maman, ne commence pas ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute et si tu sors un peu plus, tu verras que tous les garçons de notre âge sont comme ça !

-Oui mais vous n'êtes pas comme tout le monde, vous êtes les…

-… Dignes princes héritiers du Pays du Feu, destinés à protéger et gouverner son peuple avec sagesse ? Cette même litanie, grand père Madara nous en a gargarisé depuis l'enfance jusqu'à son lit de mort et en grandissant, je me rends compte… Que ce n'est vraiment pas une partie de plaisir ! Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, maman, j'aimerais assez que tu ne me rappelle pas mes devoirs… Je les connais par cœur !

C'était la première fois que Sasuke se plaignait clairement d'être né dans la famille souveraine et cela a touché le cœur de sa mère, au faite elle n'a rien fait à part lui rappeler qui il était alors qu'il le savait pertinemment… Peut être devrait elle lâcher un peu le grappin, il lui a promis de se marier et d'assurer la pérennité de la descendance royale, elle n'avait plus à s'en faire !

-D'accord mon chéri ! fit elle en déposant tendrement une main sur la joue de son fils tout en lui souriant d'un air compatissant que Sasuke ne manqua pas de remarquer

Sasuke sourit, il espérait que sa mère puisse le comprendre et comme d'habitude, elle ne le décevait jamais ! Ce sera dur de trouver une femme aussi parfaite que sa mère car elle était l'incarnation vivante de l'image qu'il se faisait de la femme idéale, elle est la personne qui compte le plus dans sa vie… Et sa future femme devra faire ses preuves ! Une bonne vingtaine a lamentablement échoué en se courbant à ses désirs, basculant dans son lit dès lors qu'il le demandait… Il croyait et croit fermement que seule une femme de haut rang aurait l'élégance, la décence, la gentillesse et la tendresse de sa mère ! Les roturières n'arriveraient jamais à sa cheville… La comtesse de la nuit dernière était bien mais elle a succombé un peu trop vite à son goût !

Sasuke regarda l'horloge un moment et se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain…

-Tu compte sortir ?

-Oui, je vais chez Hinata Hyuuga ! fit il en s'étirant

-Ah non, Sasuke, pitié, tu ne vas pas…

-Calme toi, maman ! Je dois juste passer prendre ma voiture chez elle ! répondit il calmement avant de retourner près de sa mère

-Et que fait ta voiture chez elle ?

-Je l'ai prêtée à Naruto !

-Et ?

-Et Naruto sort avec Hinata !

-Et Hiashi Hyuuga est d'accord ?

-Qui s'en soucie de nos jours ? Au faite j'y pense, je passe la nuit chez Naruto alors à quelle heure arrive nos brillantes doctoresses ?

-Leur avion atterrira à dix huit heures ! Et je t'en prie, Sasuke, sois sobre !

-Ca, aucun risque que je ne le sois pas ! Dormir sous le toit de tante Kushina, c'est comme vivre dans un couvent !... Ah et aussi, dis à Itachi que j'ai envie de porter le costume noir *, je serais là demain avant dix sept heures trente, promis ! finit il de dire puis il embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant de s'engouffrer sous la douche…

(*Les deux princes doivent avoir des costumes identiques lors des cérémonies ou autre évènement où ils doivent se montrer en tant qu'héritiers)

Mikoto sortit de la chambre de son fils, le cœur léger, il suivait le bon chemin… Enfin, en principe ! Elle n'appréciait toujours pas la manière luxurieuse qu'il adoptait pour trouver une femme bien… Pour elle, qui aime la tradition, un prince devait trouver épouse lors du bal de prestation princière, le terme était peut être choquant mais cela avait été magnifique, en son temps ! Elle s'en souvenait avec attendrissement alors qu'elle avait pris un long détour à la salle de bal… Dans cette pièce même où Fugaku lui avait gentiment invité à danser, alors qu'elle et sa sœur Kushina étaient juste venues accompagner leur père, le chef de la noble famille des Uzumaki, pour affaire !

Elle s'y attarda un moment avant de se diriger vers la cuisine afin de donner sa directive quant à l'entretien du château… Contrairement aux autres souveraines, elle seyait parfaitement son rôle de maîtresse de maison, pour la bonne et simple raison que cela la frustrait de rester assise sans rien faire alors qu'un vaste château pouvait largement occuper son temps. Fugaku lui avait proposé maintes fois de prendre une gouvernante mais rien à faire, elle avait son petit caractère et cette hyperactivité qui étonnait tous les nobles ! (Caractère commun des Uzumaki, cela va sans dire !)

Tout le monde s'inclina quand elle eut franchi le seuil de la grande porte de la cuisine et une femme s'activa à lui offrir une chaise…

-Non, cela ira, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! Dites au chef Teuchi de faire un velouté aux potirons pour le diner, Sasuke ne sera pas présents ! Et aussi, sortez tous les couverts assortis en argent, et dressez les sur la table que je puisse les réviser avant d'aller dormir, nous aurons quatre convives de plus à partir de demain soir, il faut faire bonne impression !

-Oui votre majesté ! s'inclina une femme brune, après avoir noté ses ordres sur écrit

-Où est Ayame ?

-Ici, votre majesté ! répondit la concernée

-J'aimerais que vous fassiez quérir Kakashi Hatake et Asuma Sarutobi, à mon bureau, dans une heure, je ne les ai pas vu à l'aile Est ! Il faut que je vous parle à tous les trois…

-Bien, Madame !

Sa majesté aimait flâner un peu partout dans le château, le revisitant à chaque recoin tous les jours comme si elle y était étrangère mais au faite, elle essayait de trouver une faille à cette demeure si parfaite !

Elle retourna à ses quartiers et entra dans son vaste bureau, là, elle ne s'ennuyait jamais ! Les murs étaient entièrement ornés par de grandes étagères lui faisant office de bibliothèque. Elle saisit un livre à reliure argentée avant de s'asseoir lestement sur son grand fauteuil à coussins multicolores. Elle pensait faire passer le temps en attendant Kakashi Hatake, le garde du corps personnel de Sasuke, et Asuma Sarutobi, celui d'Itachi… Elle devait aussi prendre des mesures pour préserver ses fils, mais surtout pour éviter un nouveau scandale de s'abattre sur la famille royale !

Et alors qu'elle tourna les pages de son livre à peine pour la sixième fois, on vint toquer à la porte, les convives entrèrent après qu'elle leur en ait donné l'ordre. Ils s'inclinèrent légèrement devant elle et elle se leva pour se mettre devant son bureau avant de leur ordonner silencieusement d'approcher… Ayame et les deux hommes s'exécutèrent…

Kakashi Hatake, un homme aux cheveux gris malgré son jeune âge et dont on apercevait que le tiers du visage entre les tissus sombres, était un ninja de renom. Avec son débardeur directement relié à son masque, son corps laissait entrevoir une fine musculature ornée d'une peau blanchâtre, marquée de quelques cicatrices de guerre, on pouvait également distinguer sur son bras un tatouage finement dessiné à l'encre noir, c'était une flamme qui symbolisait son appartenance à la garde royale de Konoha. (La marque des ANBU quoi !). Asuma Sarutobi, lui, arborait une coupe hirsute de cheveux bruns ainsi qu'une barbe de la même couleur, encadrant son visage. Les mains dans les poches, cigarette aux lèvres et une veste assez négligée, on pourrait se demander s'il n'était pas un bandit usurpant son rôle de garde royale en se tatouant le même signe distinctif que son confrère. Tous deux étaient grands et semblaient plus ou moins débrayés mais sa majesté n'a jamais tenu rigueur de leur apparence, ils étaient plus qu'efficaces !

Mikoto pris longuement sa respiration avant de commencer son monologue, qu'elle trouvait elle-même ennuyeux mais… Mesures à prendre oblige !

-J'aimerais que vous épluchiez ces dossiers ! fit elle en tendant à tous les trois un classeur chacun… Ce sont nos hôtes de cette année dans le programme d'échanges de connaissances avec nos pays alliés !

-Que des femmes ? S'étonna Kakashi après avoir feuilleter le contenu de son classeur… Je crois comprendre où vous voulez en venir, votre majesté ! sourit énigmatiquement l'homme aux cheveux gris

-Oui, j'y viendrais plus tard ! Mais pour commencer, Ayame, j'aimerais que vous prépariez pour ces jeunes femmes quatre suites de l'aile Sud, soyez attentive à leur particularité décrite dans leurs dossiers et accordez la décoration de façon à ce qu'elles soient à l'aise… Demandez à Matsuri et Natsuui de vous aider ! Je viendrais vérifier ça, demain, après le déjeuner…

-Bien majesté !

-L'aile sud, hein ? Si je puis me permettre votre majesté, n'est ce pas un peu trop isolé ? Je veux dire… Cette partie du château est restée inhabitée pendant tellement de temps, et l'humidité y est abondante… Suggéra Asuma en se grattant le menton, provocant un soupir de lassitude à la reine

-Je vous l'accorde mais comprenez vous mes craintes ? Après l'épisode avec cette… fiancée de Neji Hyuuga, je ne veux plus prendre le risque ! Kakashi et Asuma, vous allez surveiller le comportement de mes fils envers ces jeunes femmes, leurs moindres faits et gestes, d'accord ?

-Mais en attendant, il ne risque pas de se passer quoi que ce soit ! Ne négligeons pas le confort de ses jeunes femmes, qui plus est, plus elles seront inaccessibles, plus ils voudront franchir les limites… Sauf votre respect, majesté, je crois qu'il est préférable de les loger dans l'aile Ouest ! proposa sagement Kakashi

-Vous croyez ? Demanda la reine en réfléchissant… Oui, c'est vrai… Et puis ça tombe bien, les suites de l'aile Ouest sont plus spacieuses et plus élégantes ! Bon Ayame, ce sera l'aile Ouest ! Et à partir d'aujourd'hui, la salle de trône sera la frontière entre leurs quartiers et ceux de leurs altesses, hors de question que mes fils la franchissent après l'heure du diner !

-Une sage décision, votre majesté ! fit Asuma avant de s'incliner

-Vous pouvez disposer…

Mikoto reprit sa lecture lorsque ses interlocuteurs furent sortis de la pièce… Elle leva les yeux un instant et se précipita sur son bureau comme s'il prenait feu, elle prit un classeur à dossier et feuilleta nerveusement le contenu avant de s'arrêter à une page particulière…

-Kami-sama ! Il faudrait un cachot pour retenir mes fils face à… Ca ! soupira t elle en fixant attentivement une photo d'identité d'une blonde extrêmement belle…

* * *

Yeah ! Je pourrais vivre de fanfics et d'eau fraiche !lol… Vous l'avez compris, les filles arrivent au prochain chapitre ! Désolé pour celui là, il devait être un peu ennuyeux mais voyez vous, l'angoisse d'une mère qui a peur de ne pas devenir grand-mère dans les conventions…

En tout cas, je veux des reviews même si ce chapitre ne valait pas grand-chose !

eT Bonne fête à vous tous!

Yuri


	3. Chapter 3

Bonne année tout le monde!

Je suis terriblement désolée du retard… J'ai eu des problèmes d'inspiration, du coup toutes mes fics ont été retardées… Mais j'ai essayé d'écrire ceci… C'est nul à souhait mais je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux… Le prochain devrait être plus intéressant et devrait arriver plus vite aussi

Julie : j'adore tes reviews, merci ! J'espères que tu ne seras pas déçue de ce chapitre… J'ai eu quelques difficultés à l'écrire… Beaucoup au faite ! J'ai tendance à m'écarter de mon style mais bon… J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre et vous êtes là pour me guider! =)

M2010 : Personnellement, je trouve Ino très jolie… C'est pas parce que j'aime le sasusaku que je déteste toutes les rivales de Sakura alors reste ouverte d'esprit… Et hey ! J'ai jamais dit qu'elle était plus belle que Sakura et je n'ai JAMAIS dit qu'elle sra laa seule blonde !

Mirajanechan: voilà les filles! merci de suivre mes fics et de laisser des reviews...

Miaa: Tsunade? tu me fais pouffer de rire!xD Mais nan!

Misslilie: voici la suite, désolée que t'aie pas pu déguster plutôt, en plus ce chapitre... On l'aime ou on l'aime pas...

Rosy: Une nouvelle? Merci beaucoup! j'espères que t'aimeras la suite...

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Les opposés...

18H15 : château royal, aile Est, appartements d'Itachi

« La souveraineté, est ce quelque chose de bien ? »

Telle était la question existentielle d'Itachi Uchiha, héritier au trône du pays de Feu. Pendant que des domestiques s'affairaient autour de lui afin de mettre au point les derniers détails sur son costume, une veste croisée d'un noir d'encre, à boutons dorés et à col montant, il fixa son reflet dans le miroir… Il aimait cette tenue qui faisait un peu penser à un pilote de l'armée de l'air avec les épaulettes et le blason argenté ornant sa poitrine… S'il n'avait pas été un prince, il était sûr qu'il aurait fait partie de l'armée, rien que parce que cette tenue lui allait comme un gant ! Il se sourit à lui-même… Sourire qui se transforma vite en grimace lorsqu'on lui présenta sa bague en platine sertie d'un saphir étoilé, il détestait cordialement ce bijou parce qu'il marquait son ainesse, sa position d'héritier légitime… La seule et l'unique chose qui le différenciait de son frère et qui ne serait jamais réversible ! Il n'aimait pas particulièrement être comparé à Sasuke car ce ne serait que préjuger, tout le monde sait que c'est lui le futur roi… Et les nobles le préféraient à son cadet pour cette très très stupide raison… Excepté les femmes, bien sûr…

Les femmes… Il se demandait s'il se marierait un jour, il a connu tellement d'embrouilles avec la gente féminine qu'il n'était pas sûr de trouver la femme idéale… Toutes désiraient devenir la future reine de leur prestigieux pays ou alors elles ne voulaient que son corps d'albâtre… Qu'elles étaient toutes fourbes ! Ce n'était pas de l'amour, non, loin de là, c'était de la perversion, voila tout ! Elles ne recherchaient que du plaisir, peut être un peu de célébrité… C'est vrai qu'on ne passe pas inaperçu lorsqu'on sort avec les princes héritiers… Il a même surpris la plupart d'entre elles en train de lorgner sur Sasuke tandis que certaines en sont tombées éperdument amoureuses après une nuit folle avec l'ainé, d'autres cherchent à « se faire » les deux frères mais ils ont toujours été réticent quant à ce genre de pratique et ils ne voulaient en aucun cas coucher avec l'ex-petite amie de l'autre… Par pure fierté ! Mais Itachi commençait un peu à perdre espoir…

Alors qu'il finissait de se nouer les cheveux en catogan comme d'habitude, son cher frère entra avec grand fracas dans sa chambre… Comme à chaque fois qu'il y entre d'ailleurs ! Il se retourna calmement vers ce dernier…

-Regardes par la fenêtre ! s'écria précipitamment Sasuke, un sourire excité aux lèvres

Itachi s'exécuta, suivi de près par son cadet, habillé pareil en tout point à lui… Et ils virent, sous les cerisiers de l'allée principale, cinq grandes silhouettes s'avancer gracieusement dans la pénombre du crépuscule. Itachi rétrécit ses yeux pour pouvoir sonder cette obscurité de début de soirée…

-Il y en a une qui possède des cheveux roses… Tu crois que c'est naturel comme couleur ? Demanda Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils

-Va savoir, toi et maman, vous avez bien des cheveux bleus nuit… Répondit son ainé sans détacher ses yeux de l'allée… Raah ! Je vois rien d'ici ! râla t il en penchant la tête dans toutes les directions

-Elles sont plutôt grandes pour des femmes non ? fit Sasuke en scrutant de nouveau la pénombre

-Talons aiguilles ! Répondit Itachi avec pertinence

-Et puis je croyais qu'elles étaient quatre ! reprit le cadet

-Elles ont forcément un guide, un tuteur…

-Ce sont toutes des femmes…

-Alors elles ont une tutrice ! conclut Itachi comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde… Allez viens, on descend ! On les verra certainement mieux dans la salle des trônes… Reprit il en se détournant de la fenêtre, amorçant un pas vers la sortie de sa chambre

-Ahm… Itachi… Ca te dit une entrée en vedette ? Proposa Sasuke avec un sourire malicieux

Itachi comprit où il voulait en venir et sourit à son tour… Tous deux adoraient se faire remarquer par les femmes, particulièrement lorsqu'ils avaient des costumes identiques, le noir qu'ils arboraient soulignait encore plus leur silhouette élancée, leur charme ténébreux, en bref, leur aura de séduction…

Ils marchèrent lentement le long des couloirs, faisant bien exprès de trainer les pas...

-Comment se fait il que tu aies vu la couleur des cheveux de l'une d'entre elle ? S'étonna Itachi

-Elle s'est tenue près d'une lanterne… Mais ça tombe bien, rose, c'est la seule couleur de cheveux que je n'ai jamais vu coincé à ma brosse ! sourit Sasuke alors que l'impatience trônait dans ses veines

-Hey, je croyais que tu me les laissais toutes ? Ricana Itachi d'un air taquin

-Oh ! Ca va hein ! Si tu comptes te taper les quatre, je veux bien t'y voir ! Elles auront vite fait de te griller si tu sors ne serait ce qu'avec l'une d'entre elles… C'est ça l'inconvénient avec ces filles intelligentes, elles peuvent te sacquer alors que t'es même pas encore passé à l'action ! Ou pire, te faire tomber amou-…

-Ouais t'as raison… Interrompit Itachi, une douleur envahissant tout son être

-Désolé…

-C'est pas grave ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Asuka était… Laisse tomber, ce n'était qu'une erreur! soupira l'ainé

-Maman est inquiète à ton sujet !

-Crois moi, je le suis autant qu'elle ! fit Itachi avec un rire amer, sans joie, finissant par instaurer un silence uchihain gênant tout au long de leur progression dans les couloirs

Ils s'arrêtèrent en haut des marches de l'escalier en marbre blanc, donnant une vue totale sur la salle des trônes, et profitèrent du fait que les quatre étudiantes soient en pleine discussion avec leurs parents pour les détailler…

Elles étaient juste magnifiques, habillées selon la tradition de Konoha : des longues robes à corsage très serré et fermé par des lacets sur le devant… Ces mêmes genres de robes qui ornaient si souvent les pieds de lit des deux frères chaque fin de semaine… Les quatre jeunes femmes semblaient s'être mises d'accord pour adopter le style gothique, laissant leur épaules admirablement nu et rehaussant leur forme de femme par le bustier noir très près du corps, le tissu filigrane de leur jupe scintillait de toutes les couleurs… Les deux frères remarquèrent très vite celle aux longs cheveux roses car elle contrastait avec les trois têtes qui l'entouraient… Si les blondes et les rousses étaient des couleurs habituelles, le rose… Ca laissait perplexe… Et Sasuke, naturellement excentrique, ne pouvait s'en détacher tandis qu'Itachi ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps… Plus traditionnaliste et plus classique, lui il préférait... Les blondes ! Oh qu'ils les adoraient, les blondes, de un parce qu'elles étaient assez rare à Konoha et de deux, parce que selon « ses expériences », il se sent toujours mieux « avec elles »…

La fille aux cheveux roses se crispa, froissant les traits de son visage laiteux… Elle n'avait pas l'habitude des talons hauts, c'était douloureux, mais certainement moins que le corsage à lacets ! Elle qui détestait les robes, la voila servie… Dans l'expectative d'un moindre réconfort, elle jeta un regard désespéré à sa meilleure amie, une grande blonde aux yeux d'un bleu saphir impressionnant qui se tenait è ses côtés, mais en vain ! Elle était totalement absorbée par le discours de bienvenue de leur majesté, quant à son autre voisine, une autre blonde à quatre couettes et aux yeux d'un noir de jais, elle semblait rêveuse et pas du tout disposée à compatir à sa « douleur »… Il ne restait plus que la rouquine… Mais elle était aussi concentrée que sa meilleure amie ! De toute façon, même si elle se sentait mal, elle ne dirait jamais rien… Elle se mit alors à balayer la salle du regard, détaillant chaque tableau de ses grands yeux émeraudes, toute une génération de famille royale y étaient peints, ressemblant tous à l'actuel souverain. Mais ce ne fut pas une distraction digne de ce nom car elle se retrouva vite lasse de ces portraits qui n'émettaient aucun signe, elle continua donc son voyage oculaire jusqu'à ce qu'une vision combla sa vue, émerveillant ses sens…

Et elles les virent…

Presque irréels !

Les plus beaux spécimens qu'elle ait jamais vus… De toute sa vie !

Etait ce possible d'être si… Hypnotiques ?

A l'instant même, elle ne saurait dire lequel des deux étaient le plus séduisant, l'un comme l'autre dégageait cette élégance et cette beauté à faire frissonner les cœurs, mêmes les plus insensibles… Et même… Le sien !

Totalement inaccessibles… L'un comme l'autre semblaient être les descendants directs d'Apollon…

-Ah mes fils ! s'exclama le roi en se retournant vers les deux beaux ténébreux, tirant la « rose » de sa rêverie

Au faite, elle était tellement dedans qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'ils étaient déjà tout près d'eux et que toutes les filles avaient maintenant le même air rêveur qu'elle… Elle mit un instant avant de réaliser que ce sont en fait les princes en question… Et ils étaient plus que charmants… Mille fois mieux que dans les contes de fées…

Sasuke était lui aussi comblé par la superbe vue qu'il avait, car malgré le fait qu'elles soient plus grandes que les femmes auxquelles il est accoutumé, son frère et lui les dépassaient encore d'une bonne tête, il apprécia cette vue plongeante qu'il avait sur leur poitrine compressé et remonté par leur bustier… Cela lui promettait tant de chose ! Et vue de près elle étaient de véritables tentations… Il se tourna vers Itachi et roula des yeux en apercevant le regard aguicheur que son frère ainé lançait à la fille aux longs cheveux blonds… « Déjà à l'attaque nii-san ? » pensa t il… C'est vrai qu'elle était absolument magnifique, l'archétype de la fille canon par excellence mais il ne l'a pas vraiment remarqué… Il était hypnotisé par les cheveux roses ! D'ailleurs il se tourna vers celle-ci et vit ce regard, ces yeux qui contrastaient (affreusement ?) avec la couleur de ses cheveux… Vert… Cette combinaison était elle possible ? Rose et vert ? Et à l'instant, il se dit avec pertinence que cette fille portait, soit une perruque soit des lentilles… Ca ne pouvait être naturel !

-Mesdemoiselles, voici Itachi, mon fils ainé et Sasuke, son cadet… Fit chaleureusement le roi… Et voila nos brillantes étudiantes… De la droite, Karin Yamagara, de Kumo… Commença le roi alors que les princes s'avançaient vers elle pour la traditionnelle baise main…

Aux yeux d'Itachi, la dite Karin était pour le moins… Etrange ! Il a déjà vu des rouquines avec des cheveux rouge brique comme celle-ci mais son regard avait quelque chose de… Sanguinaire ! En effet, ses yeux étaient rouges comme la braise, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle lui passait un message carrément lubrique lorsqu'elle le regardait… Le genre de regard qui plait plus à Sasuke ! Oui, c'est un fait… Sasuke est un vrai excentrique dans l'âme ! Et son frère n'avait pas tort car un sourire tout à fait charmeur se dessina sur les lèvres de son cadet…

Ils progressèrent dans leur salutation alors que le roi énumérait une à une les convives…

-Temari Sabaku-no, de Suna !...Sakura Haruno et Ino Yamanaka de Kiri…

Les deux frères étaient aux anges, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elles soient aussi magnifiques ! Apparemment, il faut s'intéresser un peu plus à la médecine car les étudiantes n'y sont pas juste intelligentes… Ce sont même les femmes les plus élégantes qu'ils n'aient jamais vues !

Itachi, fut vite intéressé par les deux blondes : Temari Sabaku-no et Ino Yamanaka… Enfin deux, juste au cas où, car celle qui a le plus attiré son attention depuis le début, ce fut Ino… Pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, il sentait que ça allait être une tâche ardue de la mettre sous ses draps… Sasuke, par contre, n'avait aucune appréhension de ce genre ! Lui, il n'avait qu'une envie : s'amuser avec les femmes et si cela s'avérait plus difficile que prévu de la faire tomber sous sa coupe, il n'en serait que plus motivé ! Il aimait les défis… C'étaient une sorte de drogue et son jeu de séduction n'avait qu'une limite : Itachi ! Et c'était réciproque, malgré les dires, les deux frères éprouvent un profond respect l'un pour l'autre… Et comme Melle Sakura Haruno n'intéressait pas vraiment l'ainé, elle va devenir la proie attitrée du cadet… Bien qu'elle l'était déjà à partir du moment même où celui-ci a aperçu ses cheveux…

-Nous sommes enchantés de faire votre connaissance, chères damoiselles… Nous espérons que votre séjour à Konoha sera des plus agréables ! Fit Itachi d'un ton solennel, la politesse seyant toujours si bien avec sa voix grave tout à fait délectable

Sa majesté la reine se taisait, elle était vraiment mécontente ! Ils n'hésitaient pas à déployer leur jeu de séduction alors que la famille royale était censée faire un petit accueil chaleureux à leurs hôtes… L'accueil est plus que chaleureux, songea t elle en roulant des yeux. Le comble c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur dire à haute voix de se tenir tranquille sous peine d'alimenter, une fois de plus, les ragots en ville, comme quoi les princes terribles faisaient déjà des siennes auprès des possibles futures ambassadrices des autres nations… Car en effet, la journaliste* du coin semblait déjà à l'affût du moindre geste de la part des deux jeunes Uchihas…

(*Il y a au moins un journaliste dans le château à chaque évènement pour éviter les malentendus)

Par-dessus tout, Mikoto-sama avait remarqué ce regard hébété que les jeunes femmes avaient envers eux… C'est inévitable ! Il se passera forcément quelque chose entre ses fils et l'une de ces filles… Malheur ! Et elle avait raison au sujet d'Ino Yamanaka, Itachi la dévorait des yeux…

-Vous devez être exténuées, mes chères enfants… Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons souper de bonne heure ce soir, et lorsque nous aurons fini, des domestiques vous accompagneront dans vos appartements respectifs, ils vous diront tout ce que vous devriez savoir sur les mœurs de ce château… J'espère que cela sera à votre convenance ! sourit la reine Mikoto avec un air bienveillant qui réchauffait les cœurs des jeunes femmes…

Pour toute réponse, les quatre femmes s'inclinèrent devant la famille souveraine, montrant explicitement leur approbation… Et leurs formes généreuses par la même occasion ! Hébétés, Itachi et Sasuke ouvrirent leur bouche de stupeur, mais ils se reprirent bien vite en voyant leur mère les fusiller du regard !

Furieuse, Mikoto lança un regard suppliant envers son mari, qui comprit aussi vite.

-Bien… Passons donc à table mes chers… Après vous, ma reine ! sourit il à sa femme en faisant un geste de galanterie avec son bras…

Malgré sa nervosité, la reine ne put s'empêcher de sourire… Elle aimait se sentir soutenue par son mari, ce qui était rare dès lors qu'il s'agissait de leurs fils mais il n'était plus question d'eux, en ce moment… Là, c'est l'image de la famille qu'il fallait protéger !

La salle à manger avait été quelque peu modifié. C'est sûr: Mikoto n'a pas chômé ce matin… Elle avait fait remplacer la longue table rectangulaire habituelle par une table ovale, plus petite certes mais également plus conviviale, vu qu'elle l'a joliment orné d'une nappe ivoire finement brodée au fil d'argent, ressortissant ainsi le métal scintillant des couverts et des bougeoirs alors que des mets succulents trônaient au centre…

Karin, Ino, Sakura et Temari étaient juste ébahies… Tout était éblouissant dans le château et tout le monde, même les domestiques, faisaient preuve d'un certain raffinement… Peut être était ce un caractère propre aux habitants de Konoha ? En tout cas, elles admiraient Mikoto Uchiha, elle semblait bienveillante, douce, rassurante et élégante, qui plus est sa beauté sauvage ne gâchait rien ! Elle faisait une reine parfaite aux côtés de ce roi remarquable, ils formaient le couple idéal! Pas étonnant que leurs altesses soient des apollons…

Le roi s'assit au bout de la table, en face de sa reine tandis que leurs fils prirent place à droite de chacun de leurs parents, Itachi près de son père et Sasuke près de sa mère. Celle-ci somma aux quatre jeunes femmes de prendre place selon leur aise, Sakura s'assit donc près de Sasuke suivie de près par Ino… Karin prit place à gauche de la reine et Temari se mit entre elle et Itachi…

Tout tombait en place ! Itachi leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis, Ino était en face de lui… Il se demandait si ce n'était pas un signe du destin ! Non il ne faut pas croire en ces choses stupides surtout pas maintenant…

-Servez vous, je vous en prie ! Comme nous l'avions dit tout à l'heure, toutes les nations doivent se considérer comme une famille alors ne soyez pas gênées… Ceci est un diner en famille… Parla Mikoto avec un doux sourire

Son sourire était grisant comme tout, Sasuke et Itachi se sont déjà dit un jour qu'elle arriverait à mettre un diable à son aise, même au paradis!

Sasuke fixa longuement les doigts fins de sa voisine, passant dans sa longue chevelure rose pour les rejeter en arrière… Un délicieux parfum s'en dégagea, une odeur particulièrement douce qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer mais qui lui plaisait… Enormément ! A cette distance, il pouvait se rendre compte à quel point elle était belle et tentatrice…

La conversation allait bon train tandis que chacun remplissait peu à peu leur assiette… Karin et Temari étaient plongées dans une discussion avec la reine alors qu'Ino se faisait un plaisir de répondre aux questions du roi au sujet de la faculté de médecine de Kiri… Sakura elle, sentait un regard la fixer depuis tout à l'heure et ça la déstabilisait, non, au faite c'est la présence même de Sasuke qui la déstabilisait… Il avait comme une aura dévastatrice et magnétique, son côté très mystérieux attisait toutes les curiosités et elle était bien tentée de se retourner vers lui pour le fixer! Désireuse d'oublier cette idée saugrenue, elle leva les yeux vers Itachi, le frère ainé… Les deux se ressemblaient tellement pourtant, ils ne dégageaient pas du tout la même impression… Si elle devait décrire Itachi en un mot, elle dirait qu'il est rassurant… Tout comme sa mère !

Elle secoua sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place… Depuis quand Sakura Haruno fixe les hommes de cette manière, aussi séduisants soient ils ?... Elle soupira silencieusement avant de s'intéresser à un plat qui se présentait devant elle, et alors qu'elle avança sa main blanchâtre pour s'en saisir, une voix terriblement sensuelle la pétrifia sur place :

-Si j'étais vous, je n'y toucherais pas !

Ce fut la première fois qu'elle l'entendit parler… Et il en devenait encore plus déstabilisant ! Cependant elle n'avait aucune intention d'en montrer ne serait ce qu'une miette…

- Excusez-moi ? Demanda t elle poliment

-Si j'étais vous je n'y toucherais pas ! Répéta Sasuke sur le même ton que le précédent en portant sa fourchette à sa bouche

-Et pourquoi dont, votre altesse ? reprit elle avec un sourire poli, tout en se tournant vers lui

-C'est dégoutant ! Lâcha t il avec une voix aussi glaciale que le pôle sud

Sakura ne s'y attendait pas, elle ouvrit sa bouche, s'apprêtant à lancer une réplique cinglante digne de ce nom mais se ravisa… Elle s'attendait à quoi au juste ? C'est un prince, lui, c'est naturel qu'il soit hautain et froid ! Décidément, c'est pareil dans tous les pays…

- Oh… Sauf votre respect, altesse, le sashimi est un plat traditionnel de Kiri alors je vous prierais de vous taire si vous n'aimez pas notre cuisine… Répondit elle aussi froidement que Sasuke tout en soulevant le plat pour se servir… Ino, tu en veux ? reprit elle à l'adresse de sa voisine et meilleure amie tout en lui présentant le met

-Ah, super ! Merci ! accepta la blonde avec un large sourire.

-Si vous preniez le temps de le gouter, peut être apprécierez vous, altesse… Fit elle sèchement avant d'entamer son assiette

Sasuke pouvait le sentir : elle était énervée… Mais il n'était pas disposé à fournir des excuses ! D'ailleurs, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'excuserait, le sashimi (fines tranches de poissons crus servies avec diverses sauces) est loin d'être son plat favori, il a été honnête ! Qui plus est, il trouvait que la colère lui seyait si bien, surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui crier dessus en plein diner… C'était tentant de la provoquer, elle semblait avoir du répondant !

-Hn… Ne prenez pas trop votre cas pour une généralité ! Ici, vous n'êtes pas à Kiri… Lança t il sur le même ton qu'elle tout en se souriant intérieurement

-C'est ce que j'ai remarqué, en effet ! Ici, les apparences sont vraiment trompeuses… Murmura t elle d'un ton acerbe

-Quel rapport avec votre cuisine peu ragoutante ? Demanda Sasuke avec un rire mesquin

Elle lui jeta un regard scandalisé, ce qui lui plut énormément mais elle se reprit bien vite…

-Qu'est ce que je disais ? Soupira t elle en s'attaquant à son verre de vin

-Dois je conclure que vous êtes déçue du fait que je sois si mesquin tout en étant… Si séduisant ? Chuchota le brun à l'oreille de sa voisine avec une lenteur sadique, tellement que cette dernière but son vin de travers

Les toussotements de Sakura attirèrent l'attention de tous les convives, les plongeant dans un silence pesant alors que les joues de la jeune femme se parsemèrent d'un beau rouge…

-Ce… Ce vin est fort ! fit elle sur la défensive

-Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez, ce délicieux nectar provient d'un illustre vigneron de Kiri ! s'exclama Sasuke à haute voix, en reportant innocemment son attention sur le contenu de son assiette comme s'il ne s'était rien passé…

Sakura le fusilla du regard mais il l'ignora superbement. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il était satisfait de la situation… La provoquer le mettait dans un tel état d'euphorie qu'il n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter !

* * *

Bon honnêtement, j'aime pas trop le chapitre mais c'est peut être du au fait que j'étais pas vraiment en pleine forme... En tout cas je l'ai reécrit quatre fois... Pas possible! Mais bon, les lecteurs restent les seuls juges...

Reviews?

Onegaishimasu!


	4. Chapter 4

Ah le nombre de reviews... J'adore quand ça augmente à chaque chapitre, je vous adule!

Julie : Mais non voyons, y'a pas d'anachronisme… Ou peut être que c'est de ma faute, j'ai été tellement bavarde lors du 1er chapitre que t'as du loupé la mise en ambiance et je cite : « c'est une histoire princière moderne où royauté signifie strass et paillette »… En plus les meufs sont venues en avion, j'étais tellement paumée quand j'ai lu ton review que je me suis remise en question…lol… Mais c'est moi qui suis désolé, entre langage soutenu et tout, c'est vrai que ça fait un peu histoire d'époque, mais mêmes les souverains de nos jours parlent soutenu non ?… Sinon, la relation sasusaku tumultueuse, hum hum… T'as encore rien vu ! XD

Low : Ah… T'as raison, j'ai raconté n'importe quoi ! L'ennui avec moi, c'est que je suis rarement satisfaite de quelque chose… Mais c'est bon pour une fic, cela permet d'évoluer et de faire mieux à chaque chapitre

Misslilie : Ta réaction a été rapide, je te remercie beaucoup ! J'ai eu du mal pour la présentation, c'est pour ça que j'ai douté de ce chapitre mais apparemment j'ai eu tort

Miaa : voila la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer!pour les filles, je les ai choisi pour une raison particulière:elle sont tape à l'oeil! Et puis j'ai autre chose de prévu pour les brunes...

Nanaochan : t'as raison, faudrait qu'il se fasse chier... Mais au prochain chapitre!:)

Min125: moi aussi je suis une grande fan du sasusaku, je voue une culte en leur nom!xD Non plutôt ma plume...

Rosy: voila voila voila... le sasusaku est un peu mis de côté mais c'est pas évident de fonder un couple, surtout qu'il y a quatre filles!

Mirajanechan: les engueulades et chamaillerie sont à venir... Va savoir entre qui et comment ça va se finir!

Oliara: voila la suite, j'espère que j'ai pas trop tardé!

J'ai jugé bon qu'il est important de mettre deux chapitres en l'honneur de leur première journée au chateau... mais j'espère que cela vous plaira tout autant et que cela ne vous ennuyera pas!

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le printemps de Konoha

21H30 : Château royal de Konoha, juste après le festin de bienvenue, aile ouest, appartements de mademoiselle Haruno Sakura

La nuit était maintenant bien avancée, mais elle restait là, plantée comme un piquet devant la fenêtre de sa nouvelle chambre. Insensible à la fatigue, elle semblait perdre ses émeraudes dans le vague face à cette pleine lune qui battait son plein… Elle avait éteint toutes les lumières pour s'assurer que personne ne la dérange, elle réfléchissait…

Cela l'étonnait au plus haut point de voir comme elle avait changé de comportement depuis qu'elle a posé un orteil sur le sol du pays du Feu… Cela la dérangeait énormément même ! A commencer par les robes, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas s'imaginer qu'un jour elle arriverait à porter ce genre de stupidité fringante, pourtant, elle l'a fait ! Ensuite, elle n'a jamais accepté de diriger un groupe quelconque durant toutes ses années d'études, et pourtant… Ca aussi, elle l'a fait en devenant la chef attitrée des trois autres filles ! Mais le plus effrayant était cette attitude étrange qu'elle avait eue à table… Jamais auparavant elle n'avait réagi avec autant de facilité lorsque quelqu'un la titillait au sujet de sa fierté en tant que Kirienne, bien qu'elle soit une fervente nationaliste dans l'âme… Elle était de nature très calme, posée, insensible à la limite de la femme frigide… Et pourtant, dès que ce maudit prince a ouvert la bouche, elle n'avait qu'une envie : le remettre à sa place ! Peut être avait il raison ? Peut être ne pouvait elle tout simplement pas supporter le fait qu'il soit si beau tout en étant si mesquin… Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir raison ! Elle n'est déçue en rien parce qu'elle n'attendait rien de particulier venant de lui !

Et voila, même s'il n'est pas là, elle continu de réagir à ses provocations ! Il l'énervait à être aussi sûr de lui tout en déblatérant des paroles déplacées pour ensuite l'humilier sur son propre terrain… Le coup du vin, franchement, c'était la honte ! Depuis, il n'a pas arrêté de lui chuchoter des provocations plus fleuries les unes que les autres auxquelles elle aurait voulu ne pas répondre mais c'était plus fort qu'elle… Il avait vraiment un grain pour oser la provoquer et elle croirait que cela l'amusait ! Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas se faire aplatir par ce goujat et ce même s'il est de sang royal et extrêmement… Bel homme ! C'était, selon elle, la seule et l'unique qualité qu'il avait… Et cela ne la choquait pas du tout !

Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, mais elle resta impassible… Au moins jusqu'à ce que la personne parle :

-Sakura, c'est Ino !

-Entre ! Répondit elle faiblement après avoir ouvert la porte

-Tes mauvaises habitudes ne changent pas à chaque pleine lune… Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? demanda Ino en entrant dans la chambre dont le seul éclairage était cette petite lueur bleuâtre provenant de la nuit

-Tu viens de le dire : mes mauvaises habitudes à chaque pleine lune !... Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Euh… Tu pourrais rallumer pour commencer? Fit Ino d'une toute petite voix…

-D'accord, j'ai compris ! Ino… Il faut vraiment que tu grandisses ! râla Sakura en activant l'interrupteur de sa chambre pour faire apparaitre une lumière éclatante…

-Mais JE-N'Y-PEUX-RIEN ! En plus la plupart des grands châteaux sont hantés…

-Pff… Les fantômes, ça n'existe pas voyons ! soupira Sakura en s'asseyant sur son grand lit à voile… Alors ? Qu'ont dit les domestiques ? Demanda t elle d'un air peu intéressé…

-Sakura, je continue de penser que tu aurais du être là ! Tu es notre responsable…

-Etre votre chef peut aussi avoir quelques avantages non ? Alors ? Tu me racontes ou je dois aller en cuisine pour les demander ?

-D'accord ! 7h15 petit déjeuner dans le jardin ou sur la terrasse ou dans ta chambre si tu veux, 11h45 déjeuner et 19h45 diner dans la salle à manger… Nous avons le droit d'explorer le château à notre guise, sauf l'aile Est,-vas savoir pourquoi-, et nous avons une semaine de repos avant de prendre notre poste à l'hôpital…

-Hm… Intéressant ! J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient la plus grande bibliothèque du pays, j'aimerais bien y jeter un coup d'œil, demain… Déclara Sakura d'un air rêveur

-Tu es irrécupérable ! On n'est plus à la fac, pourquoi n'essaierais tu pas de te détendre ? Toutes les trois, on a prévu d'aller à la piscine demain, histoire de profiter du beau temps, c'est pas tous les jours que je peux faire ça à Kiri… Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Proposa Ino, sans grande conviction

-Je vous rejoindrai peut être après avoir pris un livre…

-Et si je te disais que le prince Sasuke viendra avec nous ? Tenta Ino

-Ne me parle surtout pas de cet imbécile ! ragea Sakura tout en se glissant sous sa couverture

Ino soupira, la discussion était close ! Sakura était un rat de bibliothèque et rien ne la changera… Même pas un prince sexy tout droit sortie de Dreamland… Sa meilleure amie commençait à s'inquiéter quant à sa santé psychologique ! Une femme normalement constituée préférerait elle des livres à la compagnie ce beau jeune homme ? Elle était tellement sèche dans ses réponses qu'on pouvait difficilement la faire changer d'avis. Une vraie tête de mule !

La blonde sortit dépitée de la chambre de son amie… Non, il n'y a rien à faire !

Le lendemain matin se révéla doux et agréable… Oui, Konoha était agréable au réveil ! Une odeur exaltante provenait de la cours, Ino aurait juré que c'était de l'Ylang Ylang… Elle avait fait exprès d'ouvrir la baie vitrée, qui donnait sur un magnifique balcon, pour pouvoir profiter de la fraicheur de la nuit et elle ne regretta pas son geste car le fait de sentir l'odeur de son parfum préféré la mit de très bonne humeur ! A Kiri, elle n'aurait jamais osé laissé son appartement grand ouvert mais ici, elle sentait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre ! Au pire, ce serait un de ces princes qui viendrait lui proposer une balade au clair de lune. Elle sourit à cette éventualité qu'elle savait impossible… Itachi, l'ainé, était en face d'elle hier soir, à aucun moment il n'avait eu l'air de s'intéresser sa petite personne.

Elle se leva promptement de son lit, mettant en désordre ses cheveux blond lâchés qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille avant de s'étirer en baillant… Elle était toute mignonne avec son mini short jaune et son petit débardeur « Winnie l'Ourson » qui lui servaient de pyjama.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre… 7H15… Pour avoir dormi, elle a dormi ! Elle décida de tirer les rideaux afin d'amener plus de lumière dans sa chambre… La vue à travers la fenêtre était juste magnifique ! Hier, dans le noir, elle n'avait pas pu remarquer ce jardin resplendissant avec divers fleurs assortis dans les tons du coucher du soleil, ce qui expliquait certainement la présence de l'ylang ylang. Le vaste gazon qui tirait plus sur le vert pastel était marqué de ramifications dallées, dessinées par des pierres blanches se rejoignant devant une belle fontaine en marbre sculptée à l'image d'une femme déversant une cruche d'eau au centre de ce petit oasis. Un peu plus loin, il y avait un étang anormalement turquois où des nénufars rosés flottaient agréablement au beau milieu des roseaux et des fleurs blanches d'ylang tombées, alors qu'un chalet hexagonal prenait pied dans l'eau.

Magnifique !

Elle aperçut Itachi traverser les allées, agrémentant encore plus la vue si c'était possible… Son cœur se mit à s'emballer bizarrement et prise d'une impulsion subite, elle enfila ses sandales, son yukata de nuit blanc cassé et sortit de sa chambre à une vitesse vertigineuse. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle souhaitait de tout cœur qu'il soit seul…

Puis elle s'arrêta soudain au beau milieu des couloirs…

Elle s'apprêtait à aller le rejoindre, mais pour lui dire quoi au juste ?

Elle soupira, se laissant aller contre un mur…

Elle s'est vraiment enflammée pour un rien ! Une gamine devant son idole masculin se comporterait mieux qu'elle…

-Ino ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda alors une voix derrière elle

-Ah, bonjour Temari ! répondit elle faiblement alors qu'elle tentait de calmer son souffle saccadé

-Tu vas bien ? Je veux dire… T'es toute rouge ! Fit remarquer Temari en la toisant du regard

-Oui, non… Ca va, j'ai un peu couru, c'est tout !

Elle regarda Temari et vit avec soulagement que celle-ci portait aussi un peignoir, elle avait failli paniquer lorsqu'elle s'est fait prendre alors qu'elle était encore en pyjama… On aurait pu en déduire qu'elle était particulièrement pressée de retrouver quelqu'un !

-Hora, Temari, je t'ai dit de me réveiller, taku ! Vous comptiez encore me laisser manger toute seule comme chaque matin ! s'écria une autre voix un peu plus aigüe qui se rapprochait d'elles au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait

-Tu devrais mettre tes lunettes, Karin, comme ça tu verras quand il fait jour ! nargua Temari… Bon, on va aller déjeuner au chalet ? Proposa t elle en ignorant la mine déconfite de Karin

-D'accord ! Euh… Une de vous a aperçut Sakura ? S'enquit Ino alors que toutes les trois rejoignaient l'escalier de marbre donnant sur la sortie

-Elle s'est levé avant moi, je crois, j'ai entendu sa porte grincer ! Répliqua Temari

Ino ne s'en fit pas plus, elle devait être à la bibliothèque ou quelque chose dans ce genre… Alors qu'elles s'avançaient dehors en direction du chalet, une servante vint s'incliner devant elles…

-Bonjours mes dames ! Fit la petite brune d'une voix très respectueuse, créant un malaise certain aux jeunes femmes, elles n'en avaient pas l'habitude

-Euhm… Bonjour ! Euh… Matsuri, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Temari, un peu gênée

-Oui, madame ! Voulez vous prendre votre petit déjeuner au chalet ?

-Euh, oui ! Toutes les trois on…

-Ah, mes chères damoiselles… Bonjour ! Héla Itachi en s'approchant d'elles

Toutes les trois se retournèrent vers le brun et fondirent devant l'un de leur fantasme humanisé. Il avait délaissé son costume de la veille qui lui seyait si bien pour quelque chose de plus léger et plus négligé n'ayant rien de trop valorisant, une simple chemise blanche, dont il a retroussé les manches, avec deux trois boutons ouverts sur son torse de rêve ainsi qu'un jean taille basse noir, légèrement moulant et des mocassins. Peu soigné, certes mais il était parfait des pieds à la tête ainsi habillé ! Il donnait l'air plus naturel et moins intimidant que lorsqu'elles l'ont rencontré.

Il leur fit un sourire craquant une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, un sourire bien difficile à rendre…

-Votre altesse ! firent elles en cœur en s'inclinant légèrement devant le prince

-Ca va, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire « ça »… Vous êtes nos invités, pas nos servantes !... Bon… Voulez vous vous joindre à moi ? Proposa galamment l'ainé des Uchihas avec un ton tout à fait charmant

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas ! répliqua Temari d'un air serein qui étonna les deux autres petites coincées

-Non ! Vous tombez à pic, je recherchais justement un peu de compagnie ! Ahm… Matsuri… Trois cafés de plus et… Qu'est ce que vous prenez au petit déjeuner ?

Toutes les trois échangèrent un regard gêné comme si elles attendaient toutes que quelqu'un décide à leur place…

-Ah oui… C'est vrai, vous venez de pays différent, vous n'avez pas les mêmes habitudes ! Euh, parlez en à Matsuri, la cuisine au château est assez… Internationale, je crois que le chef pourra vous préparer tout ce que vous voudrez ! Fit Itachi avant de s'installer à table avec une nonchalance intimidante

-Euhm… Je crois que nous serons toutes d'accord pour… Prendre un petit déjeuner konohain… Enfin, nous sommes aussi là pour découvrir vos mœurs, non ? Parla Ino d'un ton hésitant tout en jetant un regard empli d'appel au secours aux deux autres

Itachi la fixa, c'était la première fois qu'il avait entendu sa voix s'adressant clairement à lui et cela avait quelque chose de charmant… Son air hésitant et gêné était tout à fait mignon ! Il fut déçu lorsqu'elle baissa ses yeux, il aurait aimé pouvoir se perdre dans l'océan de ses yeux…

-Des crêpes du printemps, ça vous va ? Suggéra Itachi, puis il vit le regard interrogateur des ses trois invitées … Matsuri, des crêpes printanières pour les damoiselles ! ordonna t il en riant

-Bien, votre altesse ! acquiesçât Matsuri en tirant sa révérence

Toutes les trois prirent place près d'Itachi qui semblait trifouiller quelque chose dans ses poches, puis il croisa ses mains devant son visage avant de dévisager une à une les damoiselles qui lui tiendront compagnie… Elles n'avaient ni maquillage, ni robe extravagante, ni talons hauts… Et pourtant, elles n'avaient rien perdu de leur beauté et de leur élégance, elles sont de plus en plus intéressantes…

-C'est un joli jardin que vous avec là ! commença Karin d'une toute petite voix

-Hn, merci ! Ma mère l'a aménagé elle-même… Elle l'a baptisé « Yûhi » (soleil couchant)…

-Votre mère est une femme formidable ! s'exclama Karin en s'extasiant de la beauté apaisante de ce jardin paradisiaque… Alors j'imagine qu'il y a un autre jardin dans le genre… « Hinode » (levé de soleil) quelque part, non ?

-Ce que vous êtes perspicace, Karin san ! Oui, effectivement, il y a un autre jardin du nom de « Asahi » dans la partie Est de château… Mais disons que c'est un peu… Personnel ! Nous ne l'utilisons que pour les grandes occasions… Mais dites moi… Où est passée votre amie ? Demanda soudain Itachi, voulant changer de sujet

-Ah… Sakura san ? Elle s'est levée très tôt à ce qu'il parait ! répondit la rouquine en admirant encore plus le gazon qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini

-Elle est sûrement à la bibliothèque, elle a dit hier soir qu'elle voulait bien y jeter un coup d'œil ! Rajouta Ino en fondant littéralement devant le charme du ténébreux

-Je vois ! sourit de nouveau le prince alors qu'il se remit à triturer quelque chose dans sa poche droite… Alors ? Quelles activités avez-vous prévu pour aujourd'hui ? Equitation… Promenade… Visite ennuyeuse du château…

-Ennuyeuse ? Vous voulez rire ? Ce château doit renfermer plus d'histoire que la ville entière de Suna … Mais comme nous avons encore une semaine avant d'aller travailler, nous avons encore le temps ! Aujourd'hui, ce sera plutôt natation ! annonça Temari avec ferveur… D'ailleurs, votre frère a promis de nous y accompagner… Je suppose que viendrez également ? s'enthousiasma la blonde aux quatre couettes

Itachi failli lâcher un ricanement sonore qui aurait pu trahir les plans de son cadet mais se retint tant bien que mal… Connaissant bien son petit frère, il savait que Sasuke n'attendait que cette petite séance piscine pour pouvoir admirer les filles en maillot de bain tout en exhibant ostentatoirement son corps d'albâtre l'esprit tranquille!

Après ça, qui ne craquerait pas ? (Certainement pas l'auteur !lol !)… Itachi allait jusqu'à craindre qu'aucune fille ne veuille plus de lui après avoir vu Sasuke à moitié nu mais c'est un très bon test pour connaitre ces nouvelles venues ! Il devra surveiller de près celle qui ne bavera pas devant autant de tentation…

-Non, je suis désolé… J'ai une réunion importante aujourd'hui ! répondit il calmement

Il remit sa main dans sa poche droite pour la troisième fois, geste qui finit par intriguer Ino alors qu'elle le fixait inlassablement

-Vous faites souvent ça ? Demanda la blonde aux yeux bleus

-Quoi donc ?

-Triturer l'intérieur de votre poche…

-Ca arrive lorsque j'attends un appel urgent ! Répondit il facilement avant de sortir son cellulaire, ce qu'il disait étant en partie vrai…

-Aussi tôt ? N'y a t il pas d'heure pour travailler et pour décompresser, ici à Konoha? S'étonna Ino, trouvant sa réponse louche

-Si, bien sûr ! Enfin, pour les bureaucrates, les médecins, la police, les agriculteurs… Pas pour les princes… Nous, nous ne connaissons ni horaire, ni congé, ni retraite… Le conseil peut nous appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit pour une réunion !

Ino se tut, Itachi eut l'effet escompté : son profil de prince débordé et responsable réussissait toujours à attendrir les damoiselles même si bon… Il attendait là plutôt un message pour une stratégie de guerre complètement… Perverse!

Son téléphone vibra et il put enfin lire son texto sans paraitre impoli…

« Bibliothèque » afficha l'écran

« Parfait » pensa t il en refermant le clapet de son portable, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Au loin, trois servantes s'avançaient vers le chalet avec de grands plateaux, l'une d'elle portait la cafetière et les tasses, l'autre un gâteau arrondi qui se révéla être une montagne de crêpes empilées, décorées avec des fleurs de cerisier tandis que la dernière apportait précautionneusement une sorte de gelées de couleurs très vives dans des pots en verre.

-Des crêpes avec de la gelée ? Demanda Ino avec un regard dubitatif, examinant attentivement pots multicolores comme une plaie infectieuse.

-Plutôt de la purée de fruit ! Répondit Itachi alors qu'une des servantes lui versa un peu de café dans sa tasse… Merci, Natsuui san, ça ira, vous pouvez retourner en cuisine !

-Bien votre altesse ! Firent les trois jeunes femmes avant de partir.

-De la purée de fruit ? Hum… douta Ino en tâtant avec sa petite cuillère le contenu de couleur verte du pot… Un fruit vert clair… Je n'en suis pas sûre !

-Vous devriez gouter… Après tout, ce n'est pas vous qui désiriez découvrir nos mœurs ? Ricana le brun tout en se servant une bonne couche de crêpe

Temari et Karin semblaient enthousiastes à l'idée d'essayer de nouvelles saveurs mais Ino semblait sceptique… Devant le regard encourageant du prince, elle se fit violence pour porter une cuillérée du substance verdâtre à sa bouche… Elle fronça les sourcils, elle ne connaissait pas ce gout mais c'est vrai, ça avait quelque chose de très… Printanier ! Elle lança un regard interrogateur vers Itachi…

-Au faite, c'est du gazon mixé ! ricana le brun, poussant Ino à recracher ce qu'elle a avalé sous le fou rire de Temari et Karin…

* * *

Je sais pas pourquoi cette fin me fait rire comme une tarée...

Alors? Qu'en pensez vous?

Moyen? Bien? A la hauteur de précédent chapitre? Nul à ch***?

Reviewez moi, je suis impatiente de connaitre votre avis! le prochain en tout cas, je l'adoore!xD

Yuri


	5. Chapter 5

Miaa : Oui, j'adore les grandes blondes toute mimi avec des tics adorables ! Oui bien sûr que Naruto va entrer dans ma fic… Il servira de… Non je te dis pas sinon ce sera pas drôle ! J'ai juste spécifié que Naruto est un cousin très proche de Sasuke et Itachi… Quant aux brunes... Tu devras lire la fic jusqu'à la fin! Sasuke était absent mais pour une bonne raison... regarde bien le titre de ce chapitre...

Low : merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite… J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur!

Frresh :merci pour ton review… Dans les prochains chapitres, les points de vue seront surtout du côté des princes… Ce sont pas des playboys, ce sont des dieux du sexe!xD... J'espère que t'apprécieras le chapitre!

* * *

Bon un long chapitre pour aujourd'hui parce que je commence à remarquer que les reviews se tarissent, peut être que le précédent était trop nul?… J'voudrais dire d'abord que j'ai la flemme de me connecter et que je préfère répondre aux reviews de cette manière ! désolé si ça vous ennuies…

Sinon, enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 5: Sasuke VS Sakura, round 1

07H45 : Château royal de Konoha, la grande tour Sud, bibliothèque… Territoire neutre… Pour le moment !

Sakura se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent qu'elle a pu jeter cette saleté de robe à corsage et les talons aiguilles pour reprendre son bon vieux jean tout délavé et son débardeur de couleur émeraude assez décolleté, laissant apercevoir un collier avec un joli petit pendentif désignant la lettre « S »… Contrairement à la plupart des filles qui finissaient major de leur promotion, Sakura n'est pas timide du tout, elle ne se privait vraiment pas des tenues légères si cela lui chante puisqu'elle se moque pas mal des avis d'autrui au sujet de son physique… Elle ne mettait que des tenues qui lui étaient confortables et les débardeurs le sont particulièrement, surtout qu'il faisait chaud à Konoha. Elle entreprit d'ouvrir une énorme encyclopédie sur les genoux, tout en prenant ses aises sur un fauteuil douillet au centre de cette énorme pièce qui épousait la forme circulaire de la tour. C'était impressionnant ! Les murs étaient ornés d'étagères du sol au plafond, contenant divers livres classés par genre. Et après plusieurs allés retours hésitant, à prendre et à remettre différents ouvrages à leur place, elle finit par se lancer dans l'apprentissage théorique des derniers progrès médicaux de Konoha. Etant une élève studieuse et curieuse, elle ne se laissait jamais découragée par l'épaisseur d'un ouvrage… Elle finissait toujours ses livres, mieux, elle les dévorait !

Le soleil commençait à monter haut dans le ciel, diffusant une lumière dorée plus qu'agréable à travers les carreaux des fenêtres.

Même si elle n'a pu visiter le château que très vaguement (juste les couloirs entre sa chambre et la tour Sud), elle savait déjà que c'était ici, son endroit préféré… Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'a jamais vu autant de livres aussi intéressants les uns que les autres… Elle enviait un peu la famille royale… Pas parce qu'elle voudrait être une princesse mais qu'ils avaient un tel trésor qui devait leur sembler banal à présent…

Oui, forcément parce qu'il n'y a personne…

Mais tant mieux, elle appréciait ce silence permanent… Elle pouvait rester tranquillement concentrée…

Mais plus pour longtemps…

La grande porte en chêne servant d'entrée à la pièce s'ouvrit lentement dans un grincement sonore, poussant la rose à quitter son livre des yeux, ce qui était énervant en soi…

Mais elle n'avait pas fini de s'énerver…

Elle vit en effet le prince royal, le plus chiant et le plus arrogant qui ait jamais existé sur terre, -entre autre Sasuke Uchiha- s'avancer négligemment vers les étagères tout en lisant attentivement un livre qu'il tenait à la main. Il commença à tâtonner de son autre main un rangé de livre et en prit un sans le regarder comme s'il connaissait la bibliothèque par cœur…

Sakura cru qu'il était complètement absorbé par sa lecture et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Elle en profita donc pour le détailler…

Il portait un jean délavé troué à quelques endroits, un tee-shirt blanc immaculé dont les manches étaient si longues qu'on ne voyait plus que le bout de ses doigts tourner les pages de son livre. Sakura fronça les sourcils… Il était complètement différent du jeune homme qui lui a tenu « compagnie » lors du diner d'hier soir ! Il ressemblait plus à un rat de bibliothèque un peu loufoque, le genre de personne avec qui elle se sentait généralement à l'aise, étant pourvue d'un Q.I. tout à fait agréable !

Pendant un instant, elle crut pouvoir s'entendre avec lui et oublier les paroles malencontreuses de la veille qu'elle mettrait sur le compte du décalage horaire et de la fatigue.

Mais pendant un instant aussi, elle a oublié que c'était un prince… Et qu'il le sera jusqu'à, probablement, la fin de sa vie…

Un instant… Juste l'instant d'un minuscule sourire…

Et ses convictions s'évanouirent dans le vide comme une goute d'eau exposée au soleil…

Sasuke leva en effet ses yeux vers elle et ferma son livre d'un geste sec, puis il eut un sourire presque sadique qui disait quelque chose dans le genre « Tiens, je ne vais pas m'ennuyer ! », il la fixa d'un air qu'elle défini comme méprisant avant s'approcher d'elle pour s'asseoir sur le sofa orange d'en face, elle attendait à une remarque narcissique, des insultes en tout genre mais il n'en fit rien… Il se contenta juste de reprendre sa lecture avec sérieux et de poser l'autre livre sur la table basse…

Prise d'une gêne tout à fait naturelle, Sakura essaya de retourner à son occupation précédente sans faire plus attention à lui. Mais à cause d'un effet optique tout aussi naturel, il lui était difficile de se concentrer avec cette lumière vive qui venait se refléter sur le tee-shirt du jeune homme et surtout sur cette couleur orange criarde et dérangeante du canapé... D'ailleurs, qui a eu l'idée tordue de l'installer là, pile dans l'angle où la lumière était la plus intense ?

Elle soupira longuement…

Il en fit de même…

Ce qui eut le don de l'énerver imperceptiblement !

Elle le fusilla du regard mais il l'ignora superbement en s'allongeant confortablement sur le sofa, une jambe tendue dépassant l'accoudoir, vu qu'il est indéniablement grand, un bras en dessous de sa tête et l'autre tenant son livre à une dizaine de centimètre de son nez.

Il y avait quelque chose de sensuelle dans sa pose… La lumière du jour rehaussait joliment son teint pâle et son corps élancé se révélait être naturellement séduisant…

Sakura remua sa tête pour remettre quelques idées à leur place… Il était là pour la provoquer ! Ca, elle en était sûre ! Elle rit intérieurement en se disant que s'il s'attend à ce qu'elle lance la pierre la première, il se trompait lourdement… Après tout, elle était insensible donc inattaquable ! D'ailleurs, elle ne voyait plus de sujet à disputer avec lui !

Mais elle ne savait pas que sieur Uchiha surveillait d'un coin de l'œil tous ses faits et gestes depuis qu'il est entré dans la bibliothèque ! Le jeu allait devenir intéressant car il supposait, et il avait raison, que Sakura allait se retrouver seule ici plus souvent que les autres, ce qui lui laissait le temps de lui faire la cours de manière discrète… Ainsi, « l'autre » ne remarquera rien !

Mais elle persistait à garder le silence malgré le malaise subtil qu'il était parvenu à créer en elle… Il décida de gigoter un peu, histoire d'attirer son attention, le bruit de polystyrène que faisait la housse de son sofa -désormais son préféré- s'est avéré être un moyen efficace puisqu'elle semblait s'être coincée à la même page pendant environ cinq minutes…

Il se sourit d'un air satisfait tout en remerciant silencieusement Itachi de lui avoir envoyé des informations par texto. Leur complicité servait toujours à quelque chose !

Il vit sa main se crisper sur l'encyclopédie, elle était furieuse ou du moins remonté contre lui… Un peu plus et il va la faire craquer dans tous les sens du terme !

C'est alors qu'il eut cette idée dérangée d'ôter sa main d'en dessous de sa tête pour faire remonter son tee-shirt jusqu'à un peu au dessus de son nombril et pour ensuite caresser son ventre d'une manière posée, sans pour autant arrêter de lire… Ou plutôt de faire semblant de lire !

C'était le coup de grâce !

Avec un regard en biais, elle regardait avec attention les abdos étonnement bien dessinés du prince alors qu'elle relisait, pour la seizième fois, la même formule d'anti-venin depuis qu'il s'est installé en face d'elle… Il l'énervait, la provoquait, l'excitait… NON ! Il voulait se moquer d'elle, et elle ne se laissera pas faire !

Elle ferma rageusement son livre dans un bruit mat caractéristique et se leva prestement de son fauteuil pour se diriger vers les étagères, peut être dans l'intention de prendre un autre livre, elle-même elle n'en sait rien, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se débarrasser de cette vision atrocement… Tentante !

Elle marmonna quelques jurons pour elle-même tout en remettant l'encyclopédie à sa place. Lorsqu'elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle, elle reprit prudemment son masque d'impassibilité en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à un autre gros volume, semblable au précédent. Et elle le vit à côté d'elle, l'ignorant toujours, en train remettre le livre à deux étagères plus haut qu'elle… Il était si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son odeur… Virile et affreusement attirante… Et alors qu'elle amorçait un pas pour se tirer de cette situation malvenue, le prince se décida enfin à ouvrir sa bouche…

-C'est un joli pendentif que vous avez là ! fit il sans vraiment faire attention à elle…

Elle fronça les sourcils et abaissa son regard vers ledit pendentif… Elle faillit sourire…

-Oh, c'est-… OH ! s'exclama t elle soudain, la bouche grande ouverte, scandalisée… VOUS !

Le prince lui sourit d'un air entendu, c'est vrai que de sa hauteur, il pouvait carrément voir l'intérieur de son débardeur…

-Ne soyez pas gênée… Vous avez aussi un très beau décolleté ! rétorqua le prince avec une nonchalance apparente alors qu'au fond de lui, il riait bruyamment

-VOUS N'ETES QU'UN PERVERS, UN SAL PETIT-…

-Entre nous, je crois que le plus petit des deux, c'est vous ! Et puis votre… Petite… Poitrine… commença t il en articulant lentement… ne m'intéresse guère je voulais juste lire le titre de votre bouquin !

Pour la seconde fois depuis son arrivée au château, le prince avait réussi à faire virer ses joues au rouge vif… Elle était à la fois gênée, énervée contre elle-même d'avoir choisi quelque chose d'aussi dénudé et vexée par ses propos… Enfin quoi, jusqu'à ce jour, personne ne l'a jamais traité de planche à pain !

-Et pourquoi donc vous intéressez vous au titre de mon livre, Sasuke sama ? Demanda t elle d'un air innocent, ravalant sa colère

Sasuke sourit intérieurement, entendre son nom sortir de sa jolie petite bouche, c'était… Absolument délicieux !

-Eh bien… A ma connaissance, ce livre… parle de sexologie… Particulièrement du côté des hommes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Alors je me disais, soit je vous trouble au point de prendre le premier volume qui vous tombe sous la main… Soit vous êtes très portée sur ce… Sujet… répondit il avec malice et calcul…

Touché !

Elle se mit à rougir un peu plus et ne fit aucun geste pour remettre le livre à sa place, sous peine de lui faire croire qu'il « la troublait »… Ca, hors de question ! Enfin, même si en gros, c'est à cause de ça qu'elle n'a pas fait attention au genre de livre qu'elle prenait… Elle préférait de loin être vue comme une perverse ! Elle s'avança d'un pas ferme vers son fauteuil comme s'il n'avait rien dit et commença à ouvrir le livre… Mais tomba en arrêt sur une image quelque peu… Compromettante…

Le prince s'approcha d'elle par derrière pour lire par-dessus son épaule, il sourit d'un air satisfait :

-Je vous avais prévenu !

-Qu-Quoi ? Vous croyez que je n'ai jamais eu à lire ce genre de livre ? Tenta t elle avec un ton faussement décontracté

-A en juger par votre bredouillement, je dirais que… Nan ! Et je suis prêt à parier que vous n'avez jamais vu un homme nu…

-Vous avez dit quoi, là ?

-Et vu votre petit caractère, vous n'en verrez jamais !

-Ah oui ? Eh bien, laissez moi vous dire une chose, j'ai d-… Rrraah !

Elle faillit se prendre dans son petit jeu stupide, mais heureusement qu'elle n'est pas allée plus loin… Elle se rendait compte qu'il la provoquait ouvertement, la poussait à dire des choses qu'elle n'avouerait jamais… Il prenait un malin plaisir à la mettre mal à l'aise à chacune de ses phrases !

Elle était bien loin l'idée qu'elle s'est fait de lui en le voyant entrer à la bibliothèque… Il n'avait peut être plus l'élégance suprême de la veille mais son arrogance et sa suffisance sont restées intactes voir même décuplées… Sûrement un truc livré avec son étiquette de prince tout bonnement rageant ! Si bien qu'elle décida de se taire… Et de quitter cette bibliothèque au plus vite…

Elle se leva une nouvelle fois pour rendre son livre qu'elle n'a même pas lu… Mais le prince se leva également…

-Vous comptez copier tous mes mouvements ? Aboya t elle, mécontente

-Pas vraiment… Je voulais prendre le livre une fois que vous l'auriez remis en place…

Elle se mit à serrer le livre contre sa poitrine dans une attitude tout à fait infantile, croyant que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de lui refuser « au moins » quelque chose… Le prince lui rit au nez…

-Vous savez, vous avez un drôle de comportement… commenta Sasuke, un sourcil levé

-Et vous une drôle de manière de parler aux gens…

-En général je suis très sympathique…

-Bien sûr !

-Vos cheveux sont rageants ! râla le prince en s'approchant d'elle

-Pardon ?

- La couleur de vos cheveux, elle n'est pas tellement natu-… Ben, ça alors ! s'exclama t il alors qu'il s'est permis d'examiner la racine de ses cheveux de plus près avec sa main

-Non, mais ça va pas ? s'écria t elle à son tour en chassant la main du prince avec une tape efficace

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce contact pourtant innocent la gênait comme ça… C'est aussi la première fois que quelqu'un osait toucher à ses cheveux… Cela lui a paru bizarre, enfin dans le sens où ça ne se faisait pas quoi ! Elle le fixa sévèrement, guettant le moment où il s'excuserait mais il n'en fit rien… Il avait toujours cet air interloqué, dont elle déduit clairement que les filles à cheveux roses… C'est sûr qu'il n'en a jamais vu auparavant… Puis il posa cette question stupide à laquelle elle s'attendait…

-C'est vraiment votre couleur naturelle ?

Elle soupira, c'était à tout coup pareil…

-Evidemment, je suis assez idiote pour me teindre les cheveux en rose bonbon ! Non, mais est ce que j'ai l'air tarée ?

-Non, j'étais curieux c'est tout… Donc vous… avez… Vous voyez… Votre…

-Quoi encore ?

-Euh… Est-ce que ça va jusque là où je pense ? Demanda t il d'une expression neutre tout en pointant du doigt la tignasse rose de la jeune femme

-Eh bien, ça…

Elle releva subitement ses émeraudes pleines de fureur vers lui, comprenant son allusion plus que perverse… Elle sentit ses propres doigts se refermer sur l'encyclopédie alors qu'il afficha un sourire plein de lubricité, comme s'il s'imaginait l'apparence de son…

BOUH !

Le coup était parti tout seul, et Sasuke pu ressentir pleinement la douleur atroce d'avoir reçu en pleine figure les deux milles pages compactées de l'encyclopédie sexologie volume II.

-Pauv'con ! marmonna t elle distinctement en sortant précipitamment de la pièce

Sonné et perdu dans sa douleur, Sasuke restait planté là comme un navet en pleine croissance… Elle venait de le frapper d'une manière impitoyablement efficace ! Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas… Il se massa la joue droite, là où l'impacte a eu lieu, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte ! Un peu plus et elle aurait réussi à lui décrocher la mâchoire de façon à ce qu'il reste bouche bée de son coup pendant plusieurs mois ! Il n'a pas juste fait que marcher sur le râteau, il a carrément sauté dessus… Malgré sa douleur, il éclata d'un rire sonore et goguenard en se disant : « Apparemment, son pubis doit être aussi rose que ses cheveux ! »

Sakura traversa vite fait les couloirs qui menaient jusqu'à sa chambre, la colère bouillonnait dans ses veines alors qu'elle murmurait des injures à n'en plus finir… Elle croyait que le frapper saurait la calmer ne serait ce qu'un peu mais son air impassible, même après avoir reçu le coup, lui donnait vachement l'envie de recommencer ! De quel droit pouvait il lui parler ainsi ?

Non mais quel con !

Elle soupira d'exaspération en passant devant la porte de la chambre d'Ino qui était bien animée, les autres devaient être encore là… Désireuse de pouvoir se changer les idées et d'oublier cet idiot de prince, elle décida d'entrer sans frapper… Les filles eurent un sursaut et des cris de surprise s'élevèrent…

-Sakura, tu nous as fait peur ! s'exclama Temari, à peine habillée d'un petit bikini noir qu'elle tenta de cacher avec un petit paréo très estival

-Ah… Désolée, je ne savais que vous étiez en pleine séance d'essayage ! Mais qu'est ce que tu portes là ? J'ai jamais vu un truc pareil dans tes affaires…

-Quoi ? Tu ne savais pas ? Ils ont leurs propres stylistes et ce pour chaque genre de vêtement…S'excita Karin, habillée d'un autre bikini blanc à fleurs rosées, atténuant agréablement cette aura enflammé qui se dégageait de la couleur de ses yeux et ses cheveux

-Ouais ! Itachi sama a bien voulu en appeler un pour nous et donc on a raflé tous les bikinis de la dernière collection d'été… sourit Temari, heureuse comme jamais… Tiens ! fit elle en lançant à Sakura un tissu roulé en boule de couleur rouge sang qu'elle attrapa avec sourcils froncés… Quoi ?

-Euh… Il est hors de question que je porte ça ! désapprouva la rose en tendant devant elle les deux pièces qui construiraient éventuellement ses seuls vêtements

-Quoi, t'as peur qu'on te trouve moche ? T'as pas de forme ? Taquina Karin

-Mais j'en ai rien à faire de votre avis ! C'est juste que j'ai prévu autre chose de plus « sain » pour ma journée…

-Qu'y a-t-il de plus sain qu'une séance de natation le matin et un peu de vitamine D ? Et puis t'es tellement pâle, t'en aurais bien besoin ! Fit Temari avec assurance tout en se retournant sous tous les angles devant le miroir… Hum… Karin… Passe moi le vert !

-Ino l'a pris ! répondit posément Karin tout en se plaçant à son tour devant le grand miroir

-Encore ? râla la blonde aux quatre couettes

-Au faite, où est Ino ? demanda la rose qui venait juste de se rendre compte de son absence

-Elle s'est enfermée dans sa salle de bain… Elle doit avoir un complexe sérieux avec son corps… Surtout qu'on va peut être se baigner avec Sasuke sama… Un dieu de l'olympe ! Sourit Karin d'un air rêveur

Le visage de Sakura se renfrogna… Elle avait envie de gifler Karin rien que pour avoir osé prononcer son nom devant elle… Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'agir car sa meilleure amie venait de sortir de la porte d'à côté. Elle avait une mine dépitée, un kimono sur le dos, une tonne de tissu acrylique multicolore à la main… Elle pinça les lèvres…

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas te baigner en kimono ? Ria bêtement Karin

-Non… Mais… Sakura… Dis moi que tu vas venir avec nous ! implora Ino avec une moue enfantine

-Non ! répondit la rose d'un ton catégorique

-Mais… Tu n'as rien à faire ! Et tu reviens sûrement de la bibliothèque… Ce qui veut dire que t'as fini ce que t'avais de prévu… Allez s'il te plaaiiiitt !

-Ino ! Arrête ! Je n'en ai pas envie ! Et puis pourquoi tiens tu tant à ce que je vienne ?

-Peut être qu'elle ne veut pas être la seule à ressembler à une vache ! ricana Karin devant son miroir alors qu'elle arrangeait ses cheveux avec ses doigts

-Ferme la un peu Karin ! râla Temari en resserrant ses couettes

-Sakura s'il te-…

Ino ne pu finir sa lamentation car quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Après que Temari et Karin eut mis quelque chose de plus approprié sur le dos, Ino alla ouvrir pour retrouver devant elle sa majesté la reine accompagnée d'une certaine dame aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux bleus qu'elle n'a jamais vu auparavant…

-Votre majesté ! Madame ! Entrez ! fit Ino en s'inclinant un peu avant de leur céder le passage pour entrer dans la chambre.

Toutes firent leur révérence devant les deux nouvelles venues qui leur répondirent avec un sourire radieux…

-Mesdemoiselles, je vous présentes Kushina Namikaze, ma sœur cadette ! parla Mikoto, rendant les filles muettes devant une telle révélation.

En effet, ladite Kushina Namikaze ne ressemblait en rien à la reine Mikoto ! Elle avait l'air plus « colorée » que sa sœur… Si Mikoto avait un teint joliment pâle, des yeux et des cheveux d'un noir profond, sa cadette arborait des couleurs plus vives, le roux de ses cheveux, le bleu de ses yeux qui ressortait bien avec sa robe turquoise très estivale et sa peau plus hâlée…

Celle-ci éclata d'un rire sonore agréable en regardant les jeunes femmes tour à tour…

-Je sais ce que vous vous dites ! J'ai tout de suite deviné le fond de vos pensées à toutes les quatre ! fit celle-ci

-Non, nous sommes juste… Un peu étonnées… Fit Ino sur le ton de l'excuse

-Oui tout le monde l'est mais nous sommes ainsi faite ! Vous devez être Ino je me trompe ? Fit jovialement Kushina en fixant Ino du regard

La blonde fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment elle pouvait la connaitre…

-Kushina ! Gronda l'ainée des deux sœurs

-Quoi ? Maintenant que je suis là je ne vais pas faire semblant de ne pas les connaitre ! répondit celle-ci d'une voix basse… J'ai lu vos dossiers avant que vous n'arriviez ! Désolée d'avoir été absente hier, mon mari et moi étions allés à un gala de bienfaisance…

Par rapport à la reine, il fallait bien l'avouer : Kushina Namikaze était bavarde ! Mais c'était agréable, Karin était en total admiration devant les deux sœurs… Elles étaient opposées mais parfaites et elles se complétaient en quelque sorte.

-Eh bien… Je passais juste pour demander si vous aviez tout ce que vous vouliez pour votre baignade… Demanda la reine

-Oh oui… Votre fils ainé a fait tout le nécessaire pour ! répondit Karin, ravie

-Ah, bien ! Alors… Vous venez ? Nous vous y accompagnons ! C'est sûr qu'avec Naruto, Sasuke ne pourra pas y aller avec vous ! souri Mikoto sama avec assuance.

-Naruto ? Drôle de nom ! fit remarquer Temari avec pertinence

-Oui, je sais ! Naruto est mon fils, je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez bien avec lui, il est très gentil… Malheureusement quand il se retrouve avec son cousin comme aujourd'hui, impossible de les séparer… déclara Kushina, amusée… Alors nous, on va se faire une gentille piscine-party entre fille !

« Bon… Peut être que ce serait une bonne idée d'y aller, après tout, IL ne sera pas là ! » pensa Sakura…

-Euh, je vais mettre mon maillot et je viens ! Décréta la fille aux cheveux roses au plus grand étonnement des autres filles

Elle passa dans la salle de bain et enfila « les deux bouts de tissus rouge sang » avec assurance… Il ne sera pas là, quel bonheur ! Non seulement elle pourra s'amuser mais en plus elle aura de la bonne compagnie pour la première fois au château…

Après avoir enfilé un kimono, elle sortit de la salle de bain et sourit un peu à tout le monde… Les deux sœurs les conduisirent dehors, sous les directives de la reine qui ne cessait de ponctuer chaque passage entre deux couloirs par un récit de légendes ou d'anecdotes, expliquant parfois l'origine de certaines babioles, tapisseries et tableaux qu'elles ont rencontré ci et là… C'était impressionnant, le château regorgeait d'œuvres plus fantastiques les unes que les autres… Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la tapisserie qui représentait l'arbre généalogique de la famille Uchiha qui régnait en maitre sur Hinokuni depuis déjà plus d'un siècle. Ino remarqua bien vite une ligne dorée descendre jusqu'au nom Fugaku, l'actuel roi…

-C'est…

-… La lignée des rois oui ! répondit Mikoto en suivant la ligne des doigts…

-Alors le prochain doit être Itachi sama ? Demanda la blonde en regardant bien les noms d'Itachi et Sasuke reliés par un fil d'argent provenant du lien entre les noms de leurs parents.

-Oui… Il devrait déjà être roi s'il n'en faisait pas qu'à sa tête ! continua la reine d'un ton las…

-Toujours cette question de mariage ? Demanda sa sœur en fixant à son tour la tapisserie… On peut bien devenir roi sans reine, non ?

-Si mais… Qui remplira la tapisserie ?

-Tu pourras toujours le faire, non ?

-C'est la tradition… Et puis il serait bien le seul à être roi sans reine ! fit la reine, dépitée

Sakura comprit aussitôt que Mikoto s'inquiétait de la descendance de la famille souveraine… Itachi devait être quelqu'un de très réticent à l'engagement, ce qui n'est pas vraiment bon pour un pays souverain… D'un autre côté, il devait avoir ses raisons ! Mais faire tourner sa mère en bourrique de cette façon, une femme aussi bonne qu'elle… Franchement…

Elles finirent par arriver à la cours centrale et restèrent encore une fois ébahie devant un autre lieu exceptionnel… Décidément, être de sang royal nous amène à voir grand ! En effet, entre les murs du château existait une cours centrale gigantesque verdoyante et florissante, pourvue d'une grande piscine rectangulaire avec jet d'eau sur les côtés, des chaises longues pour bronzer à son aise ainsi qu'un petit chalet –ils adorent ça les chalets !- où les deux sœurs se dirigèrent…

-Nous allons juste papoter à côté, amusez vous bien ! fit Kushina en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir…

Les filles se hâtèrent d'enlever leur kimono pour dévoiler leurs formes enchanteresses… Ino avait finalement montré son bikini violet auquel Sakura ne put s'empêcher de la complimenter alors que les deux autres ont gardé ce qu'elles avaient mis… Elles se glissèrent dans l'eau de la piscine particulièrement fraiche et bonne… Elles commencèrent à piailler comme des enfants lorsque Temari, joueuse se mit à les éclabousser une à une, lançant une bataille d'eau intense entre les doctoresses…

-Je comprends ta frustration… Elles sont toutes très belles ! fit remarquer Kushina en ouvrant son livre… La blonde aux yeux bleus doit être au gout d'Itachi, non ?

-Oh, ne me le fais pas dire… Je l'ai su dès que j'ai vu sa photo ! Mais ne parlons pas de mes fils ! Parle moi plutôt du tien…

-Eh bien… Naruto est depuis peu avec Hinata Hyuuga… Une fille douce et très charmante, la fille du vicomte Hiashi Hyuuga…

-Oui, je crois que Sasuke m'en a parlé… Alors ?

-Alors… Ce bougre est aussi impatient que son père !

-Qu'est ce que tu-… Nooonn ! fit Mikoto d'une voix grave alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise et de joie… Ah, petite sœur, je t'envie ! s'écria t elle…

-Ce côté coureur de jupon doit sûrement provenir de la famille Uchiha ! sourit Kushina

-Hey, n'insulte pas ma belle-famille !... s'insurgea la reine… Alors ? Quand est ce qu'il a demandé la main de la belle Hyuuga ?

-Hier… Bien sûr, il ne nous parle de sa bêtise qu'après l'avoir faite !

-Bêtise ? Comment ça ?

-Eh bien… Sieur Hyuuga semble contre la relation… Et tu connais les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ! Plus on leur interdit de faire une chose, plus ils vont vouloir l'accomplir jusqu'au bout… Et donc il ne nous a fait part de la bonne nouvelle qu'après une altercation -et pas des moindre- a eu lieu entre Minato et Hiashi…

-Mais avoue quand même que tu as de la chance ! Ton fils va se caser… Moi, les miens, je ne sais absolument plus quoi faire… Surtout Itachi ! Il refuse catégoriquement tout projet de mariage que ce soit… Il refuse même de se présenter au bal de prestation princière, tu te rends compte ? A ce rythme, il va finir vieux garçon !

-Mais non, Miko ! Je suis sûr qu'il finira par vouloir des enfants…

-Et si au moment où il s'en rendait compte, il serait déjà trop tard ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Ce serait horrible ! Il se peut qu'il fasse comme l'arrière-arrière-arrière grand père de mon mari, qui ne s'est marié qu'à cinquante ans… Tu réalise ? Il ne me donnera peut être pas de petits enfants…

-Miko ! Arrête ! Là, tu panique ! Itachi n'a que 24 ans…

-25 ! corrigea la mère du dit Itachi

-24 ou 25 peut importe ! Il est assez sensé pour prendre une épouse à temps voyons ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiète maman ? Demanda soudainement une voix grave derrière elle, les faisant sursauter toutes les deux…

-Ah, Sasuke, c'est toi !... Non non… Ce n'est ri-… Oh mon Dieu, qu'est ce que tu as au visage ? s'exclama sa mère en se levant pour prendre son menton à deux doigts afin d'examiner de plus près le bleu qu'il avait sur la joue…

-Ce n'est rien… Je me suis pris une encyclopédie à la bibliothèque ! répondit il, ce qui était totalement vrai…

-Tu devrais y mettre de la glace !

-Non, je te dis que ça va maman !

-Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Où est Naruto ?

-Ici madame ! s'exclama Naruto en arrivant dans le chalet à son tour… He, désolé de vous déranger mais il faisait une de ses chaleurs…

Ledit Naruto avait un petit air ahuri avec ses cheveux hirsutes d'un blond éclatant mais il n'en était pas moins séduisant… Comme son cousin, il avait un corps longiligne, des traits assez fins mais sa peau était plus tannée et le plus saisissant résidaient en ses yeux océans, plus intenses que ceux de sa mère.

-Ah viens là que je te félicite, petit cachotier ! Fit Mikoto avant de faire la bise à son neveu

-Ah… Maman, tu lui as déjà tout dit, bon sang… Sourit il d'un air idiot en se frottant l'arrière de sa tête…

-Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas ? C'est bien pour en parler que nous sommes venus non ? Reprit la rouquine

-Alors… Tu lui as déjà demandé son avis sur notre petite idée ? Demanda le blond avec espoir

-Quelle idée ? Questionna Mikoto, un sourcil levé

-Ah oui… On se demandait si… Leur mariage pouvait se dérouler au château... Enfin… Tu vois, c'est…

-Oh mais bien sûr ! Oh… Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

-Alors, c'est oui ? demanda Naruto d'une toute petite voix…

-Oui ! sourit la reine… Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour mon neveu préféré ?

-Merci Tante Mikoto ! s'exclama t il en prenant sa tante dans les bras… Eh… Et vous savez quoi ? Sasuke a accepté d'être mon témoin ! Hehe… C'est trop la classe d'avoir le prince en personne comme témoin à son mariage !...

-En même temps, le prince en question c'est ton cousin, dobe ! fit remarquer Sasuke

-Et le cousin en question devrait prendre exemple sur le dobe ! sourit Mikoto, reprenant sa place...

-Maman… Ne commence pas avec ça ! fit Sasuke d'un ton relativement las… Je suis venu me baigner… Au faite, est ce qu'elles sont déjà… « là »…

C'était censé être une question mais devant la vision fantasmagorique de Sakura sortant de l'eau, il resta sans voix…

La rose, plus belle que jamais venait de se hisser à bord de la piscine avec ses bras, l'eau ruisselait abondamment sur son visage, de son menton jusqu'à tomber entre les courbures de ses seins pour finir par suivre la ligne parfaite de son ventre plat, passant par son nombril tout mignon…

Le rouge qu'elle portait attisait bien des braises !

Elle se releva, s'essuya le visage d'un revers de main puis se retourna vers la piscine avant d'éclater d'un rire cristallin… Sasuke regarda d'un air rêveur l'eau coulant de ses cheveux longs, traçant magnifiquement le galbe de son dos, de sa chute de reins… Il abaissa un peu plus le regard et n'y tint plus…

-Je vais aller piquer une tête ! fit il en enlevant négligemment son kimono de bain sans quitter la rose du regard…

-Sasuke... avertit sa mère mais il semblait dans une autre dimension et il était déjà loin…

-Oh ! Ce sont les filles dont il m'a parlé ? Je vais y aller moi aussi ! Fit Naruto en enlevant son kimono à son tour…

-Naruto ! Tu es déjà fiancé ! Gronda Kushina

-Prends ça comme mon enterrement de vie de garçon ! s'écria t il au loin tout en agitant inutilement son bras…

Les sœurs Uzumakis soupirent… Désespérées…

-Je rentre, c'est trop dur ! marmonna vaguement Mikoto en se levant…

-Quoi ? Mais… Il se peut que ton fils trouve une femme parmi ces filles ! protesta Kushina, affamée de ragots

-Honnêtement, non ! Tu connais bien le gout prononcé qu'il a pour les princesses et les comtesses… Il n'épousera jamais une de ces filles… Et vu comme il l'a regardé, il ne veut probablement que s'amuser avec cette… Jeune femme aux cheveux roses ! expliqua Mikoto avec un geste de résignation

-Miko… Attends ! Et tu ne compte rien faire pour empêcher ça ?

-J'y penserai plus tard Kushina… Là, j'ai surtout besoin d'une bonne aspirine ! répondit Mikoto en sortant du chalet…

Kushina suivit sa sœur à contre cœur et s'éloigna elle aussi de la cours central…

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke prenait bien son temps pour s'approcher d'elle… De la fille aux cheveux roses… Son corps de rêve le tentait…

Sakura se tortillait au bord de la piscine, elle pouffait de rire parce que la bataille d'eau s'était transformée en détachement-de-maillot-de-manière-perfide… Karin a bien failli l'avoir mais elle fut vite sortie de l'eau… Elle continua de rigoler en voyant qu'Ino se défendait plutôt bien à deux contre une !

Soudain, une odeur qu'elle n'espérait pas pouvoir sentir ici lui parvint au nez… Il devait être extrêmement près d'elle… Elle se retourna et le vit…

Sasuke… Le beau Sasuke…

Son corps dont elle n'a vue qu'une petite partie venait de se révéler devant elle dans toute sa splendeur… Fin, longiligne, musclé à souhait mais pas trop, sa peau fine et pâle ne donnait qu'une seule envie : y gouter ! Et son maillot de bain noir moulant devenait… Lourd à regarder…

Il se retourna vers la rose et lui fit un sourire craquant avant de plonger dans l'eau…

Il était trop beau pour être vrai !

Et son cœur s'emballait devant lui…

Elle secoua la tête…

Elle ne mate pas…

Elle ne le fait jamais… Elle ne l'a jamais fait…

Oui…

Mais il y a un début à tout !

Alors qu'elle s'attardait sur lui, des bras puissants s'emparèrent de sa taille, une autre odeur agréable vint emplir son nez avant que cette personne ne la plonge sous l'eau avec elle...

Elle eut juste le temps de distinguer des cheveux blonds furibonds...

Une fois sortie de l'eau, elle entendit le prince éclater de rire... Un rire merveilleux qui nous incitait à faire pareil si son émetteur n'était pas un idiot pervers impoli et sans tact...

-Je vous présente Naruto... Mon cousin! fit il au beau milieu de la piscine.

Ledit Naruto lui fit un sourire éclatant, éblouissant un instant ses yeux avec ses 32 dents blanches et immaculées...

-Désolé... Tu dois être Sakura? Sasuke m'a beaucoup parlé de toi!

Sakura fronça les sourcils... De un: pourquoi est ce qu'il la tutoie? et de deux... Qu'est ce que cet idiot de prince a bien pu lui dire à propos d'elle?... Elle appréhenda l'éventuelle ressemblance de caractères entre les deux cousins mais elle fut vite soulagée lorsque Sasuke précisa qu'il allait bientôt se marier... Il ne déblatera pas de paroles perverses à son encontre...

Elle commença alors à parler avec lui, de tout et de rien, restant tapis dans un coin de la piscine, immobile...

En quelque minutes, elle du avouer que Naruto était bien plus agréable que son rustre de cousin... Il aimait beaucoup rire, faire des blagues avec grimaces et tout... Il était aussi très amoureux de son actuelle fiancée, une certaine Hinata. Au fur et à mesure, elle se sentait à l'aise avec lui... Elle ria bruyamment lorsqu'il se mit à lui raconter une blague particulièrement salace, ce qui ne manqua pas à Sasuke qui, lui, a abordé les trois autres filles...

Son nez se froissa lorsque Sakura et son cousin se mirent à parler plus fort... Cela l'énervait au plus haut point... Tellement qu'il s'avança vers eux en nageant avec une idée précise en tête...

-Sakura san... Puis je vous parler... Seul à seul? Souligna t il en regardant Naruto

Naruto s'écarta de la rose en roulant des yeux et partit vers les autres filles, Sakura pinça ses lèvres en croisant ses bras devant sa -magnifique- poitrine... Elle espérait que celui là finisse son discours dans le plus bref des délais pour pouvoir reprendre tranquillement sa conversation plus qu'agréable avec Naruto... Elle attendit mais il ne fit qu'un petit sourire en coin... Il allait se décider à parler oui? Perdant patience et tolérance, elle se braqua contre lui en levant un sourcil dédaigneux...

-Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu veux? demanda t elle avec une hargne peu commune

-Oh... Vous me tutoyez? Puis je également?

-Non, je te le permets pas! De quoi veux tu me parler?

-Eh bien... Sa-ku-ra... Je voulais juste TE dire que... J'avais une irrésistible envie... De venir te déranger!

A chaque petit arrêt, il s'approcha d'elle, cherchant à coller son corps au sien mais Sakura vit clair dans son jeu et le repoussa de toutes ses forces...

-Ne t'approche pas de moi! cria Sakura avant de sortir précipitamment de la piscine, attirant l'attention des autres

Elle le regarda un instant, rouge de colère et un peu de honte au mini contact de ses mains sur son torse, il avait toujours son sourire en coin énervant, le bleu qu'il avait sur la joue gauche ne lui suffisait pas... "Attends un peu que j'ai un couteau à la main, tu vas voir que tu n'auras pas qu'un bleu!" pensa férocement la rose en le toisant du regard...

Elle le détestait en seulement une journée de cohabitation, elle n'imaginait pas son enfer jusqu'à la fin de son séjour au chateau qui devait pourtant durée une année...

Pervers, arrogant, futile, suffisant, dédaigneux, hypocrite, énervant... Il a décidément tous les défauts du monde ce crétin en plus il se permet à peu près tout! Bon sang c'est pas parce qu'on est prince qu'on peut se permettre ces manières!

Elle se retourna d'un mouvement enragé alors qu 'Ino l'interpela:

-Sakura... Où vas tu?

-Il y a un "truc" dans l'eau... Et j'en suis allergique! fit elle en jetant un dernier regard haineux vers Sasuke...

Comme si elle pouvait le tuer du regard!

* * *

Bon... Je sais pas si j'exagère les réactions dans ce chapitre mais le fait est que j'ai plus beaucoup de temps et j'ai envie de passer à autre chose lors du prochain chapitre...

Alors... Reviews?

Je vous préviens, j'arrête de publier si il n'y en a pas! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Ohayo ! Merci pour les commentaires, ça me touche énormément… Nous sommes revenus sur notre rythme de reviews habituel (6/chapitre) et j'aime beaucoup !

Misslilie : Désolé pour les fautes, je crois que ce sont surtout des fautes de frappes ou des petits oublis mais j'ai fini le chapitre 5 dans avec tellement de hâte que je n'ai pas pris le temps de relire… Je ne recommencerai plus, promis !:)

Sas'key fics : Yatta ! T'es là ! Ouf ! J'osais pas te demander si t'avais lu cette fic (j'avais un peu peur que tu me répondes que c'est nul ), j'attendais tes reviews ! Trahir Stupid in love ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? En tout cas, tu ne trahis pas l'auteur ! :)

Aki: merci beaucoup, voila la suite!

Low: C'est toi que je devrais remercier! Le fait que t'apprécies me met dans un tel état d'euphorie...

Min125: ben quoi, je vais pas travailler gratuitement! hehe! Bien évidemment, je plaquerai jamais mes fics... Mais je me sens conne lorsque je publie et que personne ne lit, ça m'a poussé à la revolte... :) J'ai pris beaucoup plus de temps à écrire ça parce que j'avise déjà la suite! tu vois je fais pas ma feignasse! :)

Kiralyne: voila la suite! je te remercie beaucoup!

Excusez le titre, il est assez moche mais c'est ce qui se passe dans ma petite tête !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Changement

22H34 : Château royal de Konoha, aile Est, appartement de Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke riait intérieurement avec l'image de Sakura en bikini rouge imprimée dans la tête, deux jours après l'incident… Son petit corps frêle et pourtant terriblement sensuel lui paraissait juste exquis !

Cerise sur le gâteau, elle le laissait garder une certaine familiarité avec elle (le tutoiement)… Ce qui voulait proprement dire qu'elle a passé l'éponge et qu'il pourrait recommencer quand il veut ! La preuve ? Elle se laissait encore aller sous ses provocations, vociférant d'une manière drôlement agréable sans vraiment aller jusqu'au bout de sa colère…

Il ne dormait presque plus la nuit. A force de récapituler la journée, il n'avait plus sommeil ! Il étouffait tant bien que mal une atroce envie de rire… C'était presque une maladie qu'il serait tenté d'appelé « inflamantation rose du troisième degré ».

Il se mit à farfouiller dans son tiroir… Il avait un petit creux et il avait toujours dans sa chambre de quoi faire taire son estomac. Bien que son médecin lui ait recommandé de ne rien prendre après le diner, le prince est une vraie tête de mule ! Il dit toujours que s'il veut manger, il mange… Il faut dire que la santé est la dernière préoccupation de Sasuke…

Rien à faire !

Il a recherché dans tous les recoins possibles, même pas une miette de bretzel en vue ! Les domestiques doivent tous être couchés à l'heure qu'il est, il devait descendre lui-même en cuisine !

Il se décida à mettre ses pantoufles ainsi que son kimono ostentatoirement ouvert sur son torse de rêve et couvrant à peine un malheureux pantalon blanc en soie qui constituait son pyjama. Il sillonna rapidement les couloirs et descendit les escaliers en marbre d'une manière guillerette, il du passer par la salle à manger pour pouvoir atteindre un long couloir menant à la cuisine…

Il fronça les sourcils en percevant de la lumière provenant de cette pièce même, la porte étant mal fermée…

Peut être qu'il avait de la veine, Ayame devait encore faire le point au sujet des menus de demain… Elle pourra lui préparer une petite salade !

Il passa silencieusement par l'entrebâillement de la porte et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise –et sa joie, lorsqu'il aperçut une longue crinière rose s'imposer dans son champ de vision. Affairée aux fourneaux à préparer, lui semblait il, du thé, Sakura Haruno était dos à lui, silencieuse et par-dessus tout… Seule…

Il sourit d'un air sadique…

Il aimait se retrouver seul avec elle…

-Tiens ! Notre flamant rose national ! s'exclama t il avec ironie

Sakura sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer… Elle se retourna vers lui et arbora l'air furieux que le prince aimait tellement lui faire prendre. D'un geste presque magistral, elle mit lentement ses mains sur ses hanches et le regarda d'une manière… Vexée ?

Sasuke ne s'en fit pas pour autant et vint s'asseoir sur un haut tabouret installé devant une sorte de comptoir en face d'elle …

Il tira vers lui la corbeille à fruits pour attraper une pomme rouge sang avec laquelle il commença à jouer, le faisant rouler sur la table sous ses longs doigts fins… En vérité, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'une pomme, il voulait juste avoir une excuse valable pour se pavaner sous ses yeux. Il vit avec un certain amusement que la rose suivait chacun de ses mouvements comme un film au ralenti…

Il finit par détourner son attention de la pomme pour relever ses magnifiques yeux sombres vers la rose. Elle ne cillait pas, elle n'avait pas peur qu'on la fixe franchement dans les yeux. Le visage de Sasuke s'illumina d'un sourire en coin, elle l'amusait plus que tout !

-Alors, tu pille ma cuisine ? Fit il avec un petit rire

-Tout d'abord, tu retire le flamant rose… Je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des sobriquets ! murmura la rose comme un avertissement

-Et tu veux quoi ? Des allumettes ? (calembours !) Ironisa t il en se décidant de croquer dans la pomme dont le gout lui parut âpre mais il ne grimaça pas pour autant… Tu compte m'expliquer pourquoi tu es ici ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! s'indigna Sakura en arquant un sourcil

-A ce que je sache, il vous est interdit d'aller faire une promenade en pleine nuit… Et en plus de ça, tu es la déléguée de ce groupe… Quel bel exemple !

La phrase sonna comme une réprimande mêlée à de l'ironie, elle venait en effet de briser une des règles internes du château et il avait raison, elle faisait vraiment un bel exemple… Mais ça… Elle ne l'admettra jamais, surtout pas devant un prince voyeur aux idées clairement pas nettes comme lui!

-Je… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'ai demandé à Ayame si je pouvais descendre en cuisine pour me faire un peu de thé… Bafouilla t elle légèrement…

-Bien sûr… Je te crois sur parole ! se moqua le prince en continuant de manger sa pomme

-Je…

-Je suppose que je dois faire lever Ayame pour vérifier ça… Mais c'est inutile vu qu'elle est sous les ordres directs de ma mère, je sais pertinemment qu'elle t'aurait tout de suite reconduit à ta chambre si elle t'avait croisé dans les couloirs… Donc nous revoilà au même point… Comment as-tu fait pour trouver la cuisine ?

-S'il te plait, je voulais juste me faire…

-… Du thé, tu radote !

-Ecoute, je sais que je ne suis pas trop…

A l'instant même, elle se figea car quelqu'un rentra dans la pièce avec grand fracas : Itachi, le prince emblématique de Konoha dans toute sa splendeur. L'expression de son beau visage pâle laissait deviner une fatigue certaine et un peu d'agacement après une journée harassante… Il marmonna quelque chose de totalement inintelligible, des jurons, peut être, tout en massacrant carrément les touches de son téléphone portable… Il releva les yeux vers eux et fronça les sourcils…

-Sakura san ? Que faites vous ici à cette heure ? Interrogea directement l'ainé des deux frères

Sakura était comme paralysée, aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche, et Itachi semblait prêt à exploser dans son état actuel… Il la fixa encore plus, guettant sa réponse…

-Eh bien, je…

-On s'est croisé dans les couloirs et je lui ai demandé si elle voulait prendre un peu de thé avec moi… Coupa Sasuke avec une facilité déconcertante…

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite ! Ce doit bien être la seule chose de gentille qu'il ait pu faire pour elle depuis son arrivée au château… Elle sourit de gratitude en guise de remerciement… Puis elle retourna son attention sur Itachi qui semblait attendre qu'elle confirme les dires de son petit frère…

-Oui, c'est ça, c'est très… Vrai ! Ajouta t elle bêtement

Mais Itachi n'était pas dupe, son regard noir et perçant passa de Sakura à son frère comme pour sonder la relation qu'il existait entre ces deux là…

Et puis après tout, pourquoi vouloir chercher la petite bête ? Il n'était pas le surveillant attitré du château non plus !

Il décida de fermer les yeux… Il se peut aussi que ce soit un des plans farfelus de Sasuke, qui sait ! Il n'allait pas s'interposer…

-D'accord ! Alors peut être pourriez vous me servir un peu de thé, moi aussi, Sakura san ?

-O-Oui bien sûr, votre altesse ! Bredouilla nerveusement la rose avant de s'affairer à sortir trois tasses qu'elle aperçut dans le buffet en verre…

Un long silence s'amorça, silence pendant lequel un dialogue muet eut lieu entre Itachi et Sasuke… Ils avaient toujours eu cette façon minimaliste de communiquer, un regard, un petit détail ainsi que le fameux sourire en coin… Chacun savait si bien cerner l'autre !

-Une pomme ? Ria doucement Itachi…

-Juste le nécessaire… Répondit calmement Sasuke

Il savait depuis le début que Sasuke mijotait quelque chose, car ce dernier avait un dégout assez voyant de ce fruit en particulier… Cela l'amusait beaucoup de voir jusqu'où son petit frère pouvait aller en matière de séduction…

Sakura leur servit le thé et présenta devant eux le sucrier avant de s'occuper de sa propre tasse… Elle remua distraitement sa petite cuillère, sans pensée particulière. Cela lui faisait bizarre d'être en leur présence dans ce silence effarant, leur beauté était assez saisissant lorsqu'ils étaient côte à côte, ils étaient presque identiques, enfin pas identique mais leur aura ténébreuse… Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans leur regard et dans leur voix (genjutsu ça s'appelle !). Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de discuter avec Itachi, elle avait déjà une petite idée de sa personnalité… Elle connaissait que trop bien ce genre de personne à présent, à l'instar de son propre frère et l'envie de s'y frotter l'abandonna promptement!

Un prince reste un prince après tout…

Elle ne leur accorda aucun regard, se contentant de finir son thé le plus vite possible tout en priant pour qu'ils ne démarrent pas un sujet de conversation avec elle…

-Sakura san… Vous vous plaisez au château ?

Mais la vie est tellement injuste !

Question à double tranchant… Itachi s'est vraiment pointé au bon moment et sait poser les bonnes questions on dirait! Pourrait elle lui parler de toutes ces insultes et provocations que Sasuke proféraient en sa présence ? Pourrait-elle lui expliquer que c'est son frère qui gâche son séjour?

Car non, elle ne se plait pas vraiment au château !

Et elle en oublia le petit geste aimable que Sasuke venait de faire pour elle… Après tout, une seule bonne action n'efface pas milles insultes !

-Eh bien… Cela ne fait que trois jours que je suis ici !

-Notre demeure ne vous convient il pas ? Reprit Itachi avec sérieux, faisant abstraction du rictus de Sasuke

-Je ne pense pas que l'infrastructure soit un élément pour juger si un séjour se déroule bien ou non… Peut être est ce le cas pour les trois autres mais moi, je ne suis pas ici pour prendre des vacances, j'ai travaillé dur pour obtenir cette bourse… Et c'est _tout _ce qui m'intéresse…

Itachi fronça légèrement les sourcils, son ton était dur et froid… Son regard passa à Sasuke, celui-ci se retenait d'exploser de rire… Que se passait il entre ces deux là ?

-Eh bien… Comme vous êtes stricte avec vous-même ! Donc vous ne resterez pas travailler à Konoha après votre formation à l'hôpital ? Le roi vous offre un poste, vous savez…

-Je compte accepter mais je ne pense pas rester longtemps… Juste le temps de bien connaitre le métier, peut être un an de plus ! Je me louerais un petit appartement près de l'hôpital…

-Tu sais, tu peux rester au château… Suggéra Sasuke avec un sourire presque aimable

-Merci mais je ne pense pas faire objet de charité pour le restant de mes jours… Rajouta t elle fermement avant de finir son thé brûlant d'une seule traite… Je vais monter me coucher… Passez une bonne nuit, mes chers altesses !

Elle s'inclina légèrement devant les deux princes et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque Sasuke lui proposa :

-Puis je te raccompagner ?

Il s'était relevé, la faisant se retourner vers lui… Elle vit une expression de politesse étrange accrochée au visage du prince et se mit un instant à le regarder droit dans les yeux…

-Pas la peine ! Je connais le chemin… Répliqua la rose d'un ton ferme

Et elle sortit de la cuisine d'un pas rapide, sans plus… Laissant Itachi stupéfait et Sasuke amusé… Il adorait qu'elle le rejette de la sorte !

Il revint s'asseoir près de son frère, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres…

-Je rêve ou elle vient de te planter ? Ricana l'ainé

-Ca arrive souvent mais au moins je n'en porte pas plus de conséquence que l'autre fois! Répondit Sasuke en lui montrant du doigt le reste du bleu qu'elle lui a infligé

-C'est elle qui t'as fait ça ?

-Affirmatif ! Et avec une encyclopédie… Répondit le cadet en buvant son thé à petites gorgées…

-Quel genre de bêtise as-tu fait pour le mériter ?

-Ce n'était pas de ma faute… Je suis plus grand qu'elle et elle portait un décolleté trop voyant…

Itachi éclata de rire, son frère avait toujours eu le don de se trouver dans des situations trop confortables pour être vrai… Il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire oublier les tourments de sa vie pleine de responsabilité, il n'y avait que lui pour lui rappeler qu'on pouvait encore s'amuser à être prince… Mais seulement quelque fois !

-Ah oui… Naruto a appelé, il nous invite pour ses fiançailles avec Hinata… Un petit diner qui devrait être sympa… C'est pour vendredi prochain… Annonça fièrement Sasuke en jetant la maudite pomme qu'il détestait tant

-Ah oui ? Et où ça ?

-Oh… Chez la fille… Répondit Sasuke, un peu hésitant

-Tu veux dire chez Hinata qui, « en passant », habite encore sous le toit de Sieur anti Uchiha, le Vicomte Hyuuga ? Conclut Itachi, brisant l'élan diplomatique que Sasuke avait voulu prendre

-Et moi qui voulais te le dire avec tact et subtilité… C'est une vieille tradition de se fiancer chez la fille, et tu le sais ! Fit remarquer le cadet

-Et bien sûr, en présence de toute sa famille !

-Tu me demande si Neji sera là ? Tu sais bien qu'il est très proche d'Hinata, leurs pères sont jumeaux ! répliqua Sasuke avec pertinence… Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat, tu n'as qu'à t'amener avec Tsubame et l'affaire est réglée…

-C'est Tsubaki ! Corrigea Itachi

-Quelle différence ? C'est le mariage de Naruto tout de même ! Tu ne vas pas être absent juste sous prétexte que Neji t'a piqué ta fiancée…

-Et c'est moi qui lui ai piqué sa fiancée…

-C'est pareil ! Ce que je suis en train de te dire c'est que tu ne peux pas rater le mariage de notre seul et unique cousin…

-Tu oublie Utakata ? Ricana légèrement l'ainé

-Raah ! Je t'aurais prévenu, Naruto n'a que nous comme frère, –et ne me contredis surtout pas, ce serait un crime de ne pas assister à ses fiançailles ! Alors ravale ta putain de fierté ou de je ne sais quoi et ramène ton cul de demeuré au domaine des Hyuugas vendredi à dix huit heure sans faire d'histoire ! ordonna Sasuke, à moitié furieux des corrections incessantes de son frère

-C'est bon, n'injure pas, t'es horrible ! Je crois pas non plus que je pourrais accepter qu'il soit absent à mon mariage…

-Ah… Parce que tu compte te marier, toi ?

-Je suis bien obligé ! Maman pleurerait si je ne lui donnais pas de petits enfants… Et puis je me fais un peu vieux, il serait peut être temps que je pense à me caser… Avant que tu n'épuise toute les réserves de femmes au monde ! Ria Itachi

-Eh bien… Itachi Uchiha va se marier ? Pour une révélation…

-Oh ça va ! Je ne t'ai pas annoncé l'épiphanie non plus...Râla Itachi avec une légère moue boudeuse… Mais toi alors ! Comment ça se fait que tu n'intéresse pas cette chère Sakura ?

-Je l'aurais à l'usure ! Fit Sasuke avec assurance

-Moi qui croyais qu'après ta petite baignade, tu aurais main mise sur les quatre…

-Ca n'a pas vraiment marché comme je l'espérais… La rouquine est tombée bien trop vite à mon gout ! Se plaignit il en grimaçant

-Ce qui me laisse croire que tu t'intéresse d'avantage à la rose… Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Sasuke, elle me semble un peu différente, je crains sa réaction si elle venait à apprendre que tu ne fais que jouer avec elle… Et puis elle ose t'envoyer balader et te frapper s'il le faut !

-Elle a une forte tête et ça me plait ! Ria Sasuke d'une voix rauque

-Alors fais attention à ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle…

-Qu'est ce que tu me chante, toi ? Je n'ai aucune intention de tomber amoureux d'elle ! Protesta Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils…

-Parfait ! Car ces filles ne resteront pas avec nous… Tu l'as entendu, je crois ! Elles doivent avoir une ambition hors norme et le fait qu'elles soient extrêmement intelligentes ne fait qu'empirer les choses… Nous ne les connaissons pas ! Il vaut mieux s'en tenir à une petite aventure que de risquer sa peau… Je suis sûr que celle avec les cheveux roses va t'en faire baver si tu ne fais pas gaffe !

-Ca ne risque pas d'arriver… Tu connais le chat et la souris… Quand le chat a fini de s'amuser, le jeu est terminé !

-Ben, si tu le dis… Je crois que je vais me coucher moi aussi, j'ai encore une rude journée demain… Je compte mettre en place les membres de mon gouvernement dès maintenant…

-Tu as trouvé un nouveau stratège, j'espère ! Car cette crapule de Danzô pense qu'il pourra t'influencer vu que tu es très jeune…

-Oui, j'en ai trouvé un et le meilleur de tout Hinokuni : Shikamaru Nara ! Déclara fièrement le futur roi

La mâchoire de Sasuke se décrocha un instant alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux…

-Ce fainéant ? Vociféra t il

-Ce fainéant comme tu dis est pourvu d'une ingéniosité incroyable !

-Tu l'as dit, c'est incroyable ! Mais enfin, Itachi… Tu ne peux pas choisir n'importe qui ! Reprocha Sasuke d'une voix forte

-En effet et c'est pour ça que j'en ai parlé à papa ! Il est d'avis qu'on devrait le laisser vivre au château pour pouvoir juger de ses capacités et apprendre à le connaitre… Mais je suis convaincu qu'il fera l'affaire ! Je le connais depuis longtemps et il a déjà fait partie de l'armée royale… Ne te fais pas de la bile pour ça, ce type est très fiable ! Fit son ainé avec calme

Mais Sasuke n'était guère rassuré, il connaissait, lui aussi, Shikamaru Nara et ce devait être le mec le plus fainéant et le plus râleur de tout l'univers ! Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi son ainé a pu penser qu'un tel paresseux pourrait remplir le rôle de stratège au sein d'un pays aussi prestigieux que Konoha.

Il a perdu la tête, oui !

Le lendemain matin, pour il ne sait quelle raison, Itachi se leva de très bonne humeur. Sourire aux lèvres, il commença un long étirement comme un félin paresseux, puis il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain tout en se déshabillant, jetant par terre ses affaires…

Il actionna le robinet de façon à avoir de l'eau chaude avant de détacher ses cheveux… Il frotta énergiquement son visage afin de chasser définitivement son sommeil et entreprit soigneusement de savonner tout son corps.

Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pris pas soin de fermer la paroi coulissante de la cabine ni même la porte qui donnait une vue globale à l'intérieur de la salle d'eau, ce qui fait que si une malheureuse âme venait s'aventurer dans ses appartements à cet instant, elle aurait droit à un striptease aquatique gratuit avec effet vaporeux en prime !

Mais étant donné que personne n'était censé entrer dans sa chambre en douce, il n'avait rien à craindre…

Et pourtant…

Elle était bel et bien là, plantée devant la porte de la salle de bain, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte… Interloquée et subjuguée…

Il venait d'exposer son visage au fouet de l'eau et fermait les yeux… Il ne pouvait ni la voir ni sentir sa présence alors qu'elle, elle ne ratait pas une miette du spectacle…

Il chassa quelques mèches qui lui collaient sur son front en passant ses deux mains sur son visage, elle suivit attentivement le périple de l'eau qui suintait sur son corps sculpté à la perfection. Une peau lisse et blanche, une ligne parfaite et typiquement masculine, des muscles au contour bien précis… Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'avait vu un homme aussi fantasque que lui, l'homme nu montrait bien ses avantages… Quant à lui, son charme demeurait envoutant même s'il n'était pas conscient que quelqu'un le regardait…

Elle ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir perdu à ce jeu stupide et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu échanger sa place !

Le coup d'œil en valait trop la peine…

Elle en arriva à un point où elle oublia l'objet de sa venue dans la chambre du prince.

Et après quelques minutes supplémentaires à se gargariser de cette vision enchanteresse, elle se pencha et ramassa un de ses affaires éparpillées au sol…

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la réincarnation d'Apollon, elle finit par se résigner à sortir sans bruit de ses appartements en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure…

Mais ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'elle rougit devant les faits…

Elle venait d'épier un homme sous sa douche matinale… Et ça lui a plu, le plus beau de tous les spectacles qu'il ne lui eut jamais été donné de voir !

Un homme ?

Un dieu, oui !

Et maintenant…

A qui le tour ?

* * *

Je vais utiliser mon profil pour vous mettre au courant de la progression de mes fics, je comprends que c'est énervant de me voir quémander des reviews à chaque malheureux chapitre sans vous donner des nouvelles pendant une durée de temps indéterminée…

Sinon, j'ai voulu faire un pas avec ce sixième chapitre… Beaucoup d'éléments qui mèneront à quelque chose d'exquis… Je vais vous montrer à quel point ma fic est rated M ! niark niark !

Reviews ? (hypothèse et théorie sont les bienvenues !)

Sincerly yours, Yuri.


	7. Chapter 7

J'ai eu mon quota de reviews, je peux de nouveau publier… … Il y a certaines revieweuses anonymes plutôt fidèles que je ne retrouve plus sur cette fic, je me demande si elles me suivent toujours ou si elles sont fâchées sur un chapitre en particulier, je voudrais qu'elles me le disent tout de même…

Sinon réponses à celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser quelques mots

Mia-vie-ou-meurt : Tiens, une nouvelle lectrice ? Je te remercie beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir de voir que cette fic te plaise ! Voila la suite !

Rosy : Ah… Les moments sasusaku y va y en avoir plein, c'est le couple principal tout de même ! Quant à ta question… Je sais pas encore combien de chapitre je vais mettre sur celle-ci, peut être entre 15 et 20 ! Quant à Stupid in love, on est à plus de la moitié de l'histoire si je ne m'abuse… Donc je dirais 15 ou 16…MAIS 2 princes, 4 roturières est bien plus longue que S.I.L… En tout cas, j'espère que tu suivras jusqu'au bout… )

Frresh : Ah ça me fait plaisir, t'es de retour ! Waouh quel review ! Je te remercie beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment! Tu sais quoi ? J'ai les mêmes envies que toi… Car moi aussi je suis sadique et… Perverse ! \0/… Par dessus tout j'aime torturer les mecs… Surtout s'ils sont beaux ! XD T'en fais pas, je travaille sur les détails techniques !xp Mais pour le moment, mettons en place les autres couples ! On garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin…

Low : Tiens, une lectrice anonyme régulière… XD… Je te remercie énormément, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, les anonymes ne laissent pas souvent des reviews et ça m'attriste énormément puisque selon mes stats, je devrais avoir au moins 40 reviews par chapitre si tout le monde me commente… Mais bon, faut pas rêver ! Merci beaucoup !

Sas'key fics : Et c'est partie pour un minimum de review à chaque chapitre, Sas'key fics est dans la place !\0/… J'ai mis toute mon imagination à l'œuvre pour le comportement des persos, en particulier Sakura… Comme tu l'as dit, il faut être master et avoir des repliques cassantes pour pouvoir froisser un Sasuke Uchiha… Ou un Uchiha tout court ! ^^

Attention les yeux ! Place au spectacle !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Une histoire de caleçons… (Niark)

Elle s'en allait pour retourner vers le quartier général, fière de son coup ! Les deux autres doivent bien regretter de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de mater Itachi sama en personne sous sa douche… Malheureusement ou heureusement, elle ne le sait plus, Sasuke sama dormait encore lorsqu'elle dut passer dans sa chambre pour accomplir sa mission… Une mission complètement débile, confiée à elle par deux de ses camarades à moitié folle, juste parce qu'elle a perdu une malheureuse partie de Poker !

_Flashback_

_Trois filles jouaient impunément au poker dans la chambre de Sakura sans prendre en compte la protestation de celle ci contre cette perversion de la pire espèce. Ino, Karin et Temari la laissèrent bouder dans un coin de son lit, énervée comme pas possible… _

_Karin s'écria, elle gagnait… Elle demanda aux deux autres de rabattre leur carte et zap…_

_La malheureuse élue fut Ino Yamanaka !_

_-Non, on peut recommencer ! protesta celle-ci_

_-Han han, non, mademoiselle, tu vas remplir le contrat jusqu'au bout ! ordonna Karin avec une sorte de suprématie, tellement hautaine_

_-Mais…_

_-Vous êtes débiles, toutes les trois… Ino, refuse ! De toute façon, je ne te laisserai jamais faire ce qu'elles t'ordonnent… Coupa Sakura, de mauvaise humeur_

_-Ah, c'est ce que tu crois ? Tu sais, on pourrait raconter à sa majesté tes petites promenades nocturnes si tu ne coopère pas avec nous… Menaça Temari, arborant un air faussement sérieux_

_Sakura fronça les sourcils… _

_C'est vrai qu'après toutes ses altercations avec Sasuke, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment explorer le palais comme elle l'aurait souhaité car elle risquait fort de tomber sur lui. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle adopta la méthode simple et efficace : les visites nocturnes ! Mais elle serait vraiment dans de beaux draps si sa majesté, particulièrement la reine, apprenait qu'elle arpentait tous les couloirs du château chaque nuit, une torche électrique à la main._

_-D'ailleurs, nous avons décidé que tu aideras Ino… S'exclama Karin, enthousiaste, encouragée par des « Oooh ! » très suggestifs de Temari… Comme tu ne joues pas, nous considérons que toi aussi, t'as perdu !_

_-Tu te fiche de moi ? Si je ne joue pas c'est parce que je suis très loin d'être une fille des casinos, point à la ligne ! rugit Sakura, l'assaut de colère s'emparant de ses veines_

_-Looseuse, va ! taquina Temari qui ne se démonta point face à l'air menaçant de la rose _

_-Allez montre nous tes talents d'exploratrice ! Renchérit la rouquine avec un sourire sadique_

_-Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi les talents de Lara Croft aux cheveux roses pourraient m'aider à me sortir de cette galère ! Soupira Ino, dépitée_

_-Elle a raison ! Et puis d'abord je ne connais pas l'objet de votre pari ! Rajouta la Haruno, à bout de nerf_

_A ce mot, les deux pouffèrent de rire tandis qu'Ino s'affaissait de plus en plus sur le sol avant de dire d'une voix éreintée :_

_-Je dois voler les dessous des deux princes !_

_Karin et Temari rirent de plus bel alors que Sakura ouvrait grand la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte… Elle était abasourdie, choquée, scandalisée… Non, elle trouvait tout cela stupide, idiot, pervers, puéril, inutile, enfin, elle ne trouvait pas le mot juste pour le dire mais ce furent les idées générales ! _

_Elle reprit largement son souffle… Tentant de paraitre la plus calme possible…_

_-Tu veux dire… Commença t elle alors que sa voix tremblait de rage… Que vous… Vous vous êtes mises d'accord… Pour faire… (Elle tenta de ne pas exploser en respirant un autre coup)… Un-truc-aussi-débile-que-d'aller-chercher-des-caleçons-crasseux-à-ces-deux-là-et-que-vous-voulez-que-je-vous-aide-non-mais-VOUS-VOUS-FOUTEZ-DE-MA-GUEULE ? Hurla t elle avec impétuosité… AUCUNE MORALE ! AUCUNE CONSIDERATION ! ET VOUS VOUS DITES MEDECIN,VOUS ?_

_Malgré son ton hargneux, l'audience ne se démonta pas, elles ne savaient que trop bien que Sakura avait souvent des accès de colère assez… Explosif ! Mais en général, elle ne pense pas les trois quart de ce qu'elle sort à ce moment là… _

_Sakura continua de vociférer comme une possédée pendant cinq bonnes minutes, sans que les autres ne cillent, se faisant traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles à la portée du chef de groupe. Oui, c'était bien pour cela qu'elle a été élue responsable de la bande, parce qu'elle savait bien maitriser la situation et en ce moment même, elle agissait vraiment en grand maitre suprême de la galaxie qui infligeait son courroux à ceux qui l'énervent ! Ce rôle était décidément fait pour elle…_

_Après s'être à peu près calmée, elle se mit à les dévisager une à une, comme une mère qui essayait de repérer parmi ses filles celle qui a cassé son vase en porcelaine… Mais il se trouve que parmi ces filles, il y en avait une particulièrement rebelle et qui n'avait vraiment pas froid aux yeux…_

_-On ne te demande pas de faire grand-chose, nous voulons juste que tu repère la chambre des deux princes ! insista Karin_

_-… Et que tu assure les arrières de ta compatriote ! Ajouta Temari_

_Sakura fronça les sourcils, elles avaient vraiment l'intention de le faire ? Puis elle regarda Ino qui, contrairement au début, avait l'air de lui demander son aide…_

_-Tu n'avais qu'à refuser ! Aboya Sakura à l'égard de sa meilleure amie_

_-Je veux juste m'amuser… Répondit elle du tac au tac_

_-Voilà qui est réglé donc… On va attendre dans la chambre de Karin ! Limite, demain matin à sept heures sans faute ! S'exclama Temari emplie d'une joie peu commune alors qu'elle amorçait un pas pour sortir de la chambre de Sakura…_

_-Sinon, quoi, Temari ? Demanda la rose, sourcils levés, bras croisés devant sa poitrine_

_-… Tes promenades nocturnes, Sakura… Souviens t en ! Fit simplement la blonde aux quatre couettes en sortant, Karin sur les talons…_

_Lorsque la porte claqua sans bruit, Sakura se mit à fusiller Ino du regard…_

_-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas un crime d'avoir perdu à trois parties de poker ! se défendit celle-ci_

_-Ino, il n'est pas question de poker mais de morale ! Tu… C'est… Infantile, voila le mot !_

_-Arrête d'être aussi coincée, Sakura, c'est juste un truc pour rire… Et puis, c'est pas comme si tu allais te sacrifier à ma place, tu vas juste faire un petit repérage pour moi…_

_-Un petit repérage… Un petit repérage, non mais ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est interdit ?_

_-Quoi ? De s'amuser ? Je ne crois pas, non… Allez quoi, trouve moi les chambres d'Ita-…_

_-L'aile Est ! coupa Sakura en se glissant sous son lit_

_-Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ?S'étonna Ino avant qu'un sourire significatif n'illumine son visage… Toi, tu leur as déjà-…_

_-Ne te méprends surtout pas ! Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds, c'est juste une évidence implacable…Reprit calment la rose avec sa froideur légendaire_

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_

_-Tu ne comprends pas ? Ca saute aux yeux pourtant ! La reine Mikoto n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle aimerait que ses fils se marient, et crois moi, ce ne sera pas avec l'une d'entre nous… Qui plus est, elle jette toujours des regards noirs à toutes celles qui s'approchent d'Itachi sama ou de Sasuke et cerise sur le gateau, l'aile est nous est interdit… Ce qui veut dire ?_

_-Tu me donnes mal à la tête avec tes conclusions un peu trop exactes ! Allez, debout, tu vas faire le guet pour moi, ce soir…_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Les promenades nocturnes Sakura… Allez, prends ton cellulaire et vérifie s'il y a quelqu'un… A mon avis, tu devrais commencer par la cuisine ! En général, tout le monde est déjà couché lorsqu'il n'y a plus personne là bas…Allez, je t'attends ici! _

_Fin du flashback _

Ce fut ainsi qu'après une demi-heure, non sans protestation, Sakura retourna dans sa chambre en lui disant de tenter son coup à l'aube… Et elle n'a pas regretté d'avoir suivi son conseil ! Le corps de son bel apollon s'imposait sans cesse dans sa tête, faisant naitre en elle une vague chaleur sans nom…

Jamais, plus jamais elle ne regardera de la même manière !

Elle priait juste le ciel pour que ses hormones ne se mettent pas à la titiller en sa présence...

Elle rentra avec grand fracas dans la chambre de Karin et présenta son butin aux deux compères qui éclatèrent d'un rire bien sonore, comme si elles avaient devant elle tout un arsenal de diamant, le meilleur ami des femmes !

Itachi sortit de sa douche bien plus tard, ramassant ses habits par terre… Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son caleçon n'y était plus, pourtant il était sûr qu'il l'avait jeté par terre tout à l'heure…

Si ça se trouve quelqu'un est entré dans sa chambre pendant qu'il prenait sa douche et lui a… Volé son sous vêtement ?

Il secoua la tête, non, c'était tout bonnement impensable !

Il commença à tourner en rond à la recherche d'une autre hypothèse plus plausible puis il se concentra sur son tapis qui semblait porter une petite trace de sandale… Il aperçut un fil doré et se pencha pour le ramasser…

Un cheveu ?…

Blond… Et long qui plus est…

-Tiens tiens... Intéressant ! Murmura t il pour lui-même avant de sourire d'un air rêveur…

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui faire la cours alors c'est elle qui est venue à lui… Bon, il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait dingue de lui au point de s'approprier son dessous le plus intime ! (Frimeur !) Mais ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire…

Il commença à ricaner…

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien en faire ?

Cependant, après mûre réflexion, il se mit à rougir légèrement… Si elle a pu récupérer son caleçon, c'est bien évidemment parce qu'elle est rentrée dans sa chambre à son insu… Elle du profité du moment de sa douche, et ce dans tous les sens du terme…

Un autre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres… Il faudra qu'il aille discuter un peu avec elle et il l'aura dans la poche…

Ou plutôt dans son lit !

Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel et le second esprit de Sakura riait bruyamment derrière son dos alors qu'elle arbora un air faussement irrité devant les faits…

Deux caleçons, noir et blanc, gisaient sur son lit comme des trophées de gloire rapporté d'une quête périlleuse ! Elle les observa attentivement et se trouva complètement stupide lorsqu'elle se surprit à imaginer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de ces sous vêtements, quelques heures plus tôt…

Temari et Karin entourèrent Ino et se mirent à la bombarder de toutes les questions possibles à leur portée pour avoir un compte rendu détaillé de « comment » elle a fait… Ino a bien sûr modifié un peu les faits, omettant quelques détails comme le fait d'avoir vu Itachi tout nu… Même si elle voulait les rendre vertes de jalousie, elle se résigna à juste leur dire qu'elle s'est glissée dans leur penderie pour voler dans les tiroirs et qu'ils étaient encore endormis !

Déçue de ne pas avoir pu obtenir une histoire plus croustillante, Temari se mit à râler en disant que c'était trop facile, sous l'œil approbateur de Karin mais la blonde aux yeux bleus leur fit remarquer que ce sont elles qui ont imposé les clauses… Pour un peu, les deux se sentaient penaudes, c'était comme si elles avaient perdues à leurs propres jeux, se réjouissant trop vite de pouvoir mettre Ino, la grande timide, dans une situation impossible !

Elles quittèrent donc la chambre de Sakura, têtes baissées, en disant qu'elles s'en allaient à la bibliothèque avec leur air mécontent…

Ino sourit de satisfaction alors que plusieurs images d'elle et Itachi, nus, dans des positions plus que suggestives lui traversèrent l'esprit…

Des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues, elle fronça les sourcils…

Venait elle d'avoir une pensée érotique ?

-Dis moi, t'es sûre que tu n'as pas oublié de me raconter un truc ? Demanda Sakura devant le regard rêveur de sa meilleure amie qu'elle connaissait si bien

-Il était nu ! Lâcha t elle par mégarde, les yeux dans le vide

-Qu-Quoi ? Qui ça ?

-Non, enfin je veux dire… Il était nul de ne pas m'avoir entendu rentrer dans sa chambre… Corrigea la blonde mais en voyant le trait peu convaincu de son amie elle rajouta : Tu sais, Itachi sama… Je croyais qu'il serait vigilent jusque dans son sommeil !

Sakura étrécit ses yeux comme pour la sonder… Il y avait quelque chose de louche derrière ce regard et ces rouges sur ses joues, de plus son explication ne tenait vraiment pas la route… Serait ce possible qu'elle se soit vraiment retrouvée dans une situation gênante ? Certainement, elle en mettrait sa main au feu… Qui plus est, Ino avait un mal fou à se débarrasser de cette manie de mater les hommes pour en rêvasser après… Et cela ne l'étonnerait vraiment pas si un prince, voire les deux, lui plaisait, surtout après l'avoir vu dans son sommeil! Et si elle l'avait vu nu… Ce serait encore plus grave…

Au moment où mademoiselle Haruno cherchait à exposer sa théorie de manière efficace, Ino l'interrompit avec une question pour le moins malvenue…

-Dis moi, ça se passe bien avec Sasuke ?

Sakura fronça de nouveau les sourcils…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me pose cette question… Il est censé se passer quelque chose en particulier entre ce connard et moi ? Rétorqua la rose avec froideur

-O.K… Je vois que ça n'a pas changé d'un poil… Si ça n'a pas empiré ! Mais toujours est il que j'ai rapporté un truc pour toi… Un petit souvenir ! Fit Ino avec un air malicieux avant de farfouiller dans sa poche

La rose, à la fois intriguée et furieuse à l'idée de voir un truc ayant un rapport avec Sasuke, se contenta de se taire…

Puis Ino lui montra un bout de tissu… C'était noir, à majeure forme triangulaire, fin… Un peu trop fin !

La rose resta bouche bée, la mâchoire suspendue dans les airs…

-C-C-C'est…Bredouilla t elle en montrant le tissu du doigt avec béatitude

-…Un string et oui, ça appartient à Sasuke sama ! Ria la blonde en tendant le tissu vers Sakura qui, sans trop savoir pourquoi, le prit entre ses doigts

Un silence amusé s'empara de l'atmosphère lorsque Sakura se rassit sur son lit d'un geste machinal, trop choquée par l'analyse des ficelles qui constituaient le dessous de Sasuke Uchiha… Ino la suivit en s'asseyant au pied de son lit, toujours en riant aux éclats…

Soudain la porte de Sakura grinça, annonçant une venue incongrue…

Ino se rua précipitamment sur les caleçons étendus sur le lit pour les cacher derrière son dos tandis que Sakura fourra le string sous ses couvertures emmêlées in extremis…

Leur cœur battit à leur tympan lorsqu'elles virent la silhouette élégante de sa majesté la reine franchir le pas de la porte… Celle-ci fronça les sourcils mais les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent pour faire leur révérence devant la reine, Ino avec les caleçons toujours en mains derrière son dos…

-Bonjour, désolée de ne pas avoir frappé, j'étais un peu pressée ! Sakura san, Shizune san est là et nous aimerions vous parler à propos de votre stage… Annonça Mikoto avec solennité

-Ici ? Demanda Sakura, soudainement prise de panique

-Non, à mon bureau bien sûr ! (Elle jeta un coup d'œil au lit tout en désordre de Sakura)… Nous devons y aller tout de suite, Shizune san a encore pas mal de chose à faire ! J'enverrais une domestique pour ranger votre chambre…

-NON ! S'écrièrent Ino et Sakura avec la même voix, faisant naitre un autre froncement de sourcil plus profond de la part de la reine

-Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas la peine, je… Je vais le faire ! Reprit Ino… Allez vas y, je m'occupe de… _Tout_ !

-D'accord, c'est vous qui voyez ! Venez Sakura…

Ino soupira de soulagement en les voyant sortir et se rassit sur le lit en contemplant les deux caleçons qu'elle avait en main…

« Vous savez que vous avez failli me faire virer de Konoha, là ? » leur dit elle comme s'ils étaient humains…

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle failli tomber du lit lorsqu'un autre grincement de porte se fit entendre, elle leva les yeux après avoir tenu les dessous comme il se le devait…

Ce n'était qu'une domestique qui se contenta juste de passer sa tête brune entre l'embrasure de la porte…

-Ahm… Excusez moi, Itachi souhaiterait vous parler… Dans la cours principale, près de la piscine… Fit elle rapidement avant de s'éclipser aussi vite qu'elle n'est apparue en claquant la porte

-Allô la politesse ! Râla Ino en se tenant le cœur avant de se laisser aller à un soupir

Ils avaient tous décidé de devenir impoli au mauvais moment, elle va finir par avoir une crise cardiaque !

Mais ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle réalisa ce que la domestique venait d'annoncer…

Itachi voulait la voir… Seule, d'après ce qu'elle a pu comprendre…

Se pourrait il qu'il se doute de quelque chose ?

Ses mains devinrent moites et elle commença à trembler… Non, impossible ! Son cœur se mit à tambouriner contre sa poitrine… En faite, elle redoutait plus de le revoir que d'avoir à se justifier auprès de lui !

Perdant complètement ses moyens, elle se contenta juste de remettre les couvertures de Sakura à leur place avec un geste absent… Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle faisait ça mais elle devait juste le faire, elle a dit qu'elle le ferait…

Un peu hagard, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour ranger les caleçons dans un de ses tiroirs avant de mettre un jean et un teeshirt violet…

Itachi voulait lui parler…

Seule à seul …

C'est tout ce qu'elle avait en tête !

Elle passa vite fait à travers les couloirs et tournants menant à la cours centrale, pressa ses pas parce qu'elle était impatiente de le voir…

De le revoir tout-…

Elle se secoua la tête, remettant ses idées au clair…

« Idiote, il aura sûrement quelque chose sur le dos ! » pensa t elle presque avec déception

Ce fut ainsi que, sans s'en apercevoir, elle se mit à courir à en perdre l'haleine…

Et elle le vit, là, dos à elle, debout dans le chalet, les mains dans les poches, une prestance et aura quasi dévastatrice émanant de lui…

Elle s'approcha timidement de lui et tenta de reprendre son souffle devenu saccadé à cause de sa course ou à cause de son appréhension… Elle ne savait plus !

-Vous m'avez appelé, Itachi sama ? Demanda t elle une fois arrivée derrière lui

Ledit Itachi sama ferma les yeux avant de sourire…

Lavande… Aujourd'hui, elle sentait la lavande !

Il se retourna lentement vers elle, un regard de prédateur accompagné d'un sourire en coin fit fondre intérieurement la blonde…

Il fronça les sourcils d'amusement…

-Dites moi, mademoiselle Yamanaka… Avez-vous été sage, dernièrement ? Demanda t il avec une nuance de charme bien dosée dans sa voix grave

Ino se pétrifia sur place, trop subjuguée par sa sensualité naturelle… Il n'avait pas à être nu pour paraitre sexy ! Ses yeux noirs envoutants l'emmenaient vers une autre dimension tandis qu'il la dominait de toute sa taille… A coup sûr, ce mâle a le don de lui faire perdre la parole… Et ce fut pire lorsqu'il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, à peine quelques centimètres séparaient leurs corps…

-Répondez… Fit Itachi en la fixant dans les yeux

Elle aurait pu y répondre si elle avait tenu le fil de la conversation depuis le début…

Fichu charme diabolique !

Itachi se délectait de la situation… Contrairement à son frère, ce n'est pas la difficulté qu'il recherche mais bien du pur et simple bon temps ! Il adorait voir les effets de son charme opérer sur une jeune femme aussi désirable que la blonde… Le bleu de ses yeux lui en disait long sur l'effet qu'il lui faisait !

Et elle n'était pas prête de redescendre sur terre…

-Ino… Prononça t il lentement

La blonde eut des frissons… La façon dont il prononçait son nom était… Exquis ! De plus qu'elle voulait être plus intime avec lui depuis un moment…

-J'aimerais te demander quelque chose…

… Et ses souhaits furent exaucés…

-Oui ? Répondit elle vaguement alors qu'elle s'est mise à regarder avec avidité les lèvres tentatrices du prince

-Ce matin… Tu es entrée dans ma chambre n'est ce pas ?

La blonde écarquilla les yeux, tout son corps trembla…

-Comment… ?

-J'aimerai juste que tu me répondes par un oui ou un non… Honnête, de préférence ! Interrompit Itachi, un léger sourire aux lèvres pour la mettre en confiance… Alors ?

Itachi était de nature très patient, il dit toujours que le temps que prenait le jeu de la séduction ne faisait que rendre l'aventure plus excitante… Et il était comblé en s'apercevant qu'elle était plutôt du genre timide…

-… Oui ! Fit elle avec difficulté, le teint rosissant légèrement

Les doutes d'Itachi se confirmèrent… Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres… Ino, elle, ne savait pas pourquoi sa langue la trahissait, pourtant elle n'a pas voulu dire ça ! Elle n'osa plus fixer le prince, un peu honteuse de son geste…

SI jamais il apprenait…

-Je sais que tu as vu quelque chose… Dans la salle de bain, je me trompe ?

Le teint d'Ino devint cramoisi alors qu'elle s'étranglait en essayant de déglutir… Prise de panique, elle sortit une réponse non conforme aux demandes du prince…

-Ecoutez, ce n'était pas intentionnel, j'ai juste perdu à une partie de poker contre Temari et Karin alors j'ai été obligé d'entrer dans votre chambre, je voulais pas vous épier sous la douche je voulais juste-…

Et elle se figea, gênée comme pas possible…

Itachi s'était penché… Pour atteindre son oreille !

Son souffle torride chatouillant sa peau si sensible, il lui chuchota la question fatale d'une manière affreusement sensuelle…

-Est-ce que ça t'a plu ?

-...

* * *

« Répondez… » … Dans les reviews ! XD

Euphoriquement,

Yuri (Trop contente du chapitre pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre :D !)

P.S: n'oubliez pas de répondre à mes questions (voir mon profil), je veux plein de réponses, faites exploser ma boite aux lettres!


	8. Chapter 8

Euh… Pas trop en colère je crois ? Enfin j'espère… Car je suis… De retour ! Désolée pour le retard tout de même ! Pour les reviews… Comment dire ? Je suis… Euphorique ! Bande de petites vicieuses, fallait que je sorte un truc pervers pour que vous rappliquiez toutes à la seconde! XD En tout cas un grand MERCIIII à celles qui lisent la fic avec ardeur et surtout avec reviews xp…

Ninaleng : Uh la la, une nouvelle fan ! \O/… Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant ! Les réactions de Sakura… J'ai décidé de lui coller un caractère explosif, qui réagit très facilement à la moindre allusion mais j'avoue que parfois, je me laisse emporté par mon propre caractère ! xp… Je sais pas si t'as compris aussi le fait qu'elle déteste les personnes hautaines et arrogantes enfin bon… Je te remercies de m'avoir commenté (et pas qu'une fois !) y'a parfois des trucs que j'oublie de spécifier, ce qui donne l'impression que j'exagère… U_ù

Mirajanchan : Hey où étais tu ? Je me faisais du soucis… Bon, voila la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours sinon… Fais le moi savoir de temps en temps!

Low : \O/ Low… Je te remercie énormément, ça c'est un review que j'adooore ! Je suis du même avis que toi, quand on aime, on commente… Encore merci !

Bon, Sas'key fics, j'ai l'impression de te retrouver partout dans les reviews anonymes, est ce par hasard ? :D J'aimerais croire que oui ! Pff, toi, un petit chapitre sans Sasuke et tu râle déjà donc comment ce sera quand je devrais faire un… Non, je te le dis pas, ce sera pas marrant après ! XP…

Yayhia : tarte à la fraise, je devrais rebaptiser Ino ainsi, ça lui va tellement bien ! T'inquiète, Itachi va n'en faire qu'une bouchée ! XD

April du Juin : Tiens, une fan hystérique ! XD… J'adore ce genre de réaction, je vois déjà d'ici que tu vas brailler à la fin de ce chapitre… \O/ Mais note bien une chose : Ino c'est Ino, Sakura c'est une autre histoire, torture d'esprit n'est pas toujours évident xp

Rosy : pourquoi Itachi et Ino ? Moi, ça m'a sauté aux yeux pourtant… Je trouve qu'ils sont glamours et puis Ino, étant la meilleure amie de l'autre à la touffe rose, jouera un rôle clé si elle va avec Itachi !... Tu verras plus tard ! Mais je suis contente que ce couple plaise… J'avais un peu peur au début mais finalement, c'est bien !

Raina : Mercii beaucoup ! De l'humour ? Haha, des fois, je n'arrive pas à me faire rire moi-même sauf à certains chapitres mais je fais de mon mieux pour vous faire rire en tout cas ! Voici la suite !

Chika : Les idées perverses, ça fuse sans arrêt dans ma tête… Je suis contente que le résultat te plaise autant !

Bon faudrait que je pense à répondre personnellement à ceux qui ont un compte FF, tssk… L'ennui c'est que j'ai pas envie de vous envoyer un message sans aucune bonne nouvelle! :'D

Sinon, enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Parce que tout peu paraitre faux/fausse…

8H28 : Cours central, château royal de Konoha

Le visage chauffé à blanc, les hormones déchainées, Ino Yamanaka ne savait plus où se mettre tandis qu'Itachi Uchiha était toujours penché sur son oreille, attendant une quelconque réponse de sa part…

Mais était seulement une question ?

Itachi ricana en son for intérieur, il la déstabilisait complètement, il pouvait le sentir… Avec une grande satisfaction, il entendit le souffle de la belle blonde devenir de plus en plus erratique mais il ne restait pas insensible à cette proximité presque dérisoire ! Il la voulait plus proche de lui, enfouir son visage dans son cou, sentir ses chevelure blonde sous ses doigt, plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes…

Bien résolu à appliquer ses idées, il recula doucement en prenant bien soin de frôler la joue de la damoiselle avec son nez…

Ino se sentit complètement paralysée, ses lèvres étaient si proches des siennes, son souffle chaud caressant sa peau n'arrangeait en rien sa situation. Elle le désirait. Ardemment. C'était clair, indéniablement vrai ! Et il devait ressentir la même chose sinon il n'aurait pas ce regard intense en la fixant dans les yeux, elle sait quelles étaient ses intentions et elle lui donnait la permission, non, l'ordre de venir l'embrasser en lui rendant son regard. Son cœur battit alors très fort lorsqu'il commença à se pencher de nouveau sur elle, cherchant cette fois à atteindre ses lèvres…

Un frôlement…

-Itachi sama, le premier ministre demande à vous parler ! s'exclama une voix masculine derrière Itachi, le coupant dans son élan

-…

L'Uchiha s'arrêta net dans son mouvement, fermant les yeux et serrant les poings d'exaspération avant de se retourner vers le nouveau venu…

Il le fusilla du regard, furieux…

Asuma Sarutobi de malheur ! Au diable ces gardes du corps qui vous colle comme du velcro et qu'on ne peut même pas virer !

-Dites lui que j'arrive tout de suite ! répondit il clairement avant de reporter son attention sur Ino… Qui a d'ailleurs disparu de son champ de vision ! Il fronça les sourcils de déception puis soupira profondément.

Peut être était ce trop tôt ?

Ino, elle, courait à travers tous les couloirs du château, une irrépressible envie de rire la tenaillait, elle avait plein de bulle dans l'estomac, son cœur battant à ses tempes… Si elle s'arrêtait de courir, elle était sûre que ses jambes ne la supporteraient plus…

Dans sa course folle, elle s'arrêta un instant devant le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, en haut des escaliers en marbre donnant sur la salle des trônes et s'appuya sur le mur comme un soldat blessé… Puis en fermant les yeux, elle porta ses doigts sur ses lèvres…

C'était bref, rien qu'un frôlement mais… Ca avait le mérite d'être le meilleur baiser qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de toute sa vie, elle ne savait pas pourquoi… Mais elle en était convaincu : Itachi était son prince charmant, et ce dans tous les sens du terme !

-Ino san ?

Elle était ailleurs, encore sous l'influence du charme de son beau ténébreux et faillit sourire lorsqu'elle vit des cheveux bruns et des yeux extrêmement sombres en se retournant… Mais ce n'était « que » son frère…

-Oui, Sasuke sama ? répondit elle après avoir repris contenance

Sasuke remarqua bien vite le teint anormalement rosi de la jeune femme ainsi que son souffle saccadé et son regard assez déçu en l'apercevant…

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-O-Oui, oui… Je… Je croyais que vous étiez Itachi, vous vous ressemblez tellement ! Lâcha t elle sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle disait

Le brun fronça les sourcils avant de sourire, alors c'était à cause de ça ? Itachi a du faire un usage abusif de son charme, comme à chaque fois…

-Ah… C'est normal, nous sommes frères après tout ! Beaucoup de gens ont eu du mal à nous différencier lorsque nous étions plus jeunes… Mais lorsqu'il a laissé pousser ses cheveux… Il me semble… Qu'il est celui qui plait le plus aux femmes ! fit il avec une lenteur toute calculée pour que la phrase pénètre bien dans l'atmosphère…

Ino écarquilla ses yeux alors que le rouge sur ses joues s'intensifia encore plus si c'était possible… Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était parmi ces femmes là et si Sasuke s'attendait à ce qu'elle démente ce fait, il se trompait lourdement !

Mais l'idée de Sasuke était loin de là, il ne cherchait qu'à voir où en était Itachi avec ses « victimes »… Il put en déduire que son cher frère était bien plus avancé que lui et s'en retrouva un peu vexé… C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, il était plus occupé à charrier cette chère Haruno qu'à mettre en pratique ce qu'il sait vraiment sur le jeu de la séduction. Un jeu qui n'est pas censé durer plus d'une soirée s'il y mettait vraiment du sien…

-Je… Je ne vois pas où voulez vous en venir, Sasuke sama… Feignit la blonde dans un coup complètement foireux

-Mais je n'insinue rien du tout, Ino san, c'est juste un fait… Mais j'y pense, que faites vous dans ce couloir ?

Ino, complètement absente, lui révéla, et dans le moindre des détails, qu'il s'agissait de l'aile où elles étaient logées… Un fait que la reine a voulu tenir secret pour ses fils en cousant, une à une, la bouche de chacune des femmes de ménage d'elle-même depuis l'arrivée des quatre étudiantes.

Le visage de Sasuke s'illumina d'un sourire sadique, presque malveillant, lorsqu'elle lui indiqua avec précision où était la chambre de Sakura tout en spécifiant que c'était la seule qui ne pouvait être fermée à clé... Ce détail arrangeait bien des choses !

Après quelques mots échangés sur leurs habitudes, il vit Ino s'éloigner de lui pour s'en aller vers sa propre chambre avant de décider d'en faire autant de son côté…

Un rire guttural s'échappa un instant de sa gorge alors qu'il tournait les talons. Il se retrouva soudain nez à nez avec une Sakura sceptique, revenant du bureau de sa majesté la reine…

-Quelque chose te fait rire, Uchiha ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Fit elle d'un ton cinglant

-Ouh... On a passé une mauvaise nuit à ce que je vois ! J'ai lu quelque part dans une _encyclopédie_ que les flamants roses ne dorment presque pas… Est-ce que tu affirme ? Demanda t il avec plus d'insolence que d'habitude

-… Et moi, j'ai lu dans mon horoscope du jour qu'un bellâtre de prince m'abordera en début de journée avec son air de pauvre con égaré dans son propre château… Est-ce que tu affirme ? Rétorqua t elle sur le même ton que lui, le faisant pouffer de rire, un rire magnifique qui faillit l'emporter sur son aversion pour lui

-Vraiment très drôle, flamant rose… Alors ainsi, tu trouve que je suis beau… Fit il en adoptant un regard charmeur

-Je… n'ai jamais dit ça ! Nia la rose en se braquant contre lui

-Ah oui ? Pourtant « bellâtre de prince » signifie bien ce que je pense, non ?

-C-C'est péjoratif, espèce d'idiot ! Bafouilla t elle légèrement

Le mot « bellâtre » lui avait échappé entre deux pensées, car en effet, elle le trouvait atrocement beau. Ce fait était indéniable, irréversible, indiscutable quelque soit sa science et sa religion ! Et le plus chiant dans l'histoire c'est qu'elle était sûre qu'il était au courant de tout ça et qu'il s'amusait à la faire fondre intérieurement en usant de ses charmes… Oh qu'elle détestait son regard envoutant, sa voix affreusement sensuelle et surtout, surtout son petit sourire en coin… Agaçant ! En somme, Sasuke Uchiha était vraiment agaçant à être aussi séduisant tout en étant aussi détestable! Mais Haruno Sakura n'en montrera jamais une miette devant personne s'il s'agit encore d'une attirance physique et son attitude glaciale finira bientôt par refroidir les ardeurs du prince !

-Ce n'est pas grave… Mais sachez mademoiselle Haruno que moi… Je vous trouve très belle ! Déclara t il avec formalité en prenant le menton de Sakura entre ses longs doigts fins, la faisant rougir juste un instant, rien qu'un instant où Sasuke la fixa intensément dans les yeux

Mais elle ne réagit pas comme l'aurait souhaité le brun car elle empoigna, avec une force étonnante, le bras du prince, éloignant définitivement la main de celui-ci de son visage.

-Ne. Me. Touche. Surtout pas ! Articula t elle lentement alors qu'un puissant blizzard se formait dans ses yeux

Sasuke tiqua… De mécontentement, se demandant avec pertinence si Sakura était toutefois une femme normalement constituée ou si elle n'avait pas de penchant homosexuel par hasard…

Non, il voyait bien dans ses prunelles qu'elle le narguait… Qu'elle prenait ça comme un parti de plaisir de le rejeter et de lui crier guerre à tout bout de champ… Que c'était un jeu pour elle !

Tant mieux !

Il partageait le même avis…

Après tout, plus les choses seront compliquées, plus le défi de la séduire sera intéressant !

-Tu n'aimes donc pas les caresses, Sakura ? Demanda t il en se massant légèrement le bras après qu'elle l'ait relâché

-Venant des personnes dans ton genre… Pas du tout ! Répondit elle froidement

-Et quel genre de personne suis je, selon toi ?

-Pervers, arrogant, imbu de sa personne et qui ne manque vraiment pas de culot !

-Oh, vraiment ? Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair… Mais… Je crains que ta petite liste risque s'allonger…

-Elle est déjà très longue, je t'assure... Mais c'était juste une façon générale de présenter les choses…

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Tu aimes me faire répéter ? Oh ! Pardon ! C'est vrai, j'oubliais de dire qu'en plus de tout ça, tu n'avais que deux neurones ! Incapable de comprendre du premier coup, ce doit être de la… « Crétinite chronique »… C'est une vraie perte de temps de parler avec toi ! Finit elle par dire avant de s'en aller en reniflant d'un air hautain que Sasuke ne lui connaissait pas…

« Oh que si, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire… C'est toi qui ne comprends pas ce qu'un Uchiha en chasse est capable de faire ! » pensa t il sadiquement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ses appartements.

Bien, bien, bien…

Il est temps de mettre les choses au clair avec Mademoiselle Haruno, de lui montrer que lui, c'est le prédateur et elle, la proie… C'était assez plaisant de jouer à qui va exploser de colère le premier avec elle mais là, disons le franchement : Uchiha Sasuke, vingt deux ans, au corps tout chaud n'est pas sorti du château pendant cinq longues nuits… Un seul mot pouvait décrire sa situation actuelle: frustration !

Enfin quoi, il n'allait pas éternellement se contenter de la rendre furieuse alors qu'à la base, il voulait la séduire le temps d'une nuit… Et puis il était certain que l'extase irait tout aussi bien à son visage diaboliquement attirant ! Il l'imaginait sous lui… S'abandonnant entièrement à sa personne, se cambrant sous ses ruées passionnées…

Elle lui plaisait, l'attirait, le provoquait… Indirectement, elle jouait avec la braise en s'attaquant à un Sasuke Uchiha, car il était… Assez féroce !

Frustration.

Sakura entra sans frapper dans la chambre d'une Ino étendue de tout son long sur son énorme lit, le regard dans le vide, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres…

Clac ! Clac ! fit elle des doigts pour sortir la belle blonde de sa torpeur mais cette dernière se contenta de la regarder avec le même air perdu…

-Tu rêvasse encore... Fit remarquer Sakura en s'asseyant près d'elle

-Qu'est ce tu veux ? Demanda t elle vaguement alors qu'elle se mit à s'intéresser à son plafond uniformément blanc.

-J'ai envie de prendre un livre, à la bibliothèque…

-Et alors ?

-Et alors quoi ? Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne veux pas y aller toute seule non ? En plus, je viens tout juste de le croiser…

-Ce n'est pas mon problème…

-Ino, tu es toujours aussi… Pourquoi tu aborde cet air au faite ? S'étonna la rose, n'ayant jamais vu la blonde dans un tel état d'hébétude…

-Hein, quoi ? S'exclama Ino, perdant complètement le fil de la conversation

-Tu m'écoute au moins ?

-Je… Si tu as un problème avec la bibliothèque, Temari et Karin sont là bas… Maintenant laisse moi tranquille ! Rétorqua la Yamanaka avant d'adopter une moue boudeuse, se retournant sur le côté…

Louche, cette fille… Elle aurait juré qu'elle était amoureuse ! Non, c'est impensable, Ino avait la tête sur les épaules malgré son côté gros bébé, elle n'était pas assez stupide pour croire en quelque d'aussi puéril que le coup de foudre et puis, elle lui a déjà dit que les princes dans leur genre leur étaient inaccessibles, qu'au plus, ils ne feraient que profiter d'elles ! Ino ne tomberait jamais amoureuse de ce genre de fantasme aussi tentant soit il…

Alors comme ça, Temari et Karin sont à la bibliothèque… « Bon, pourquoi pas ? » se dit elle, ce serait une occasion de les connaitre un peu mieux et de passer inaperçu aux yeux du cadet des princes s'il avait encore le malheur de se retrouver là bas pour la provoquer…

C'est ainsi qu'elle faillit se sentir déçu lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'y avait pas de Sasuke Uchiha en vue, seulement une tête blonde à quatre couettes et une autre à chevelure écarlate…

« Qu'est ce que tu vas encore aller chercher ? Il n'est pas là alors tant mieux ! » fulmina t elle intérieurement…

Elle essaya tant bien que mal d'avancer et de faire un sourire lorsque Temari, assise sur un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque, et Karin, à côté d'une étagère, se retournèrent vers elle…

-Ah, te voilà… Il parait que tu as parlé à la reine et Shizune san ? Demanda Temari en refermant son livre

-Oui… Notre formation devrait commencer lundi… Répondit la rose avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé orangé… Il était temps, franchement, je commençais à m'ennuyer !

-De quoi tu te plains ? D'après ce que j'ai vu dernièrement, tu te fais bien courtiser par Sasuke sama! Taquina la blonde

-Quuuoi ?

Bon, ça, c'était Karin qui a du attraper un beau torticolis pour s'être retournée brusquement vers Sakura alors qu'elle examinait des livres tout en en écoutant leur conversation d'une oreille… La rose roula des yeux…

-Tss… Sasuke n'est pas mon genre d'homme, tu sauras ! Siffla la rose entre ses dents

-Ah oui ? Pourtant il m'a semblé qu'il était le genre de tout le monde ! Répliqua Temari… Remarque, il a de la gueule tout de même !

-Tu dis ça comme ça, si tu le connaissais mieux, tu le trouveras affreux, complètement pourri de l'intérieur !

-Wow... Ino m'a dit que t'étais du genre dur mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que t'étais… Tout un filet surgelé de célibataire endurci sauce piment rouge !

-Jolie métaphore, Temari ! Elle ne voudra jamais admettre qu'elle lui plait alors elle va juste… Le dévaloriser de toutes les façons possibles ! A moi en tout cas, il m'a paru très sympathique… Très gentleman et bon sang, drôlement sexy ! Rappliqua aussitôt Karin, des étoiles plein les yeux… Moi, j'adore lui parler ! Au faite… De quoi parlez vous tout le temps ? Je vous vois souvent discuter à voix basse lorsqu'on est à table…

-Se disputer serait le terme exact ! Rectifia la rose, blasée… Ce connard ne sait faire que critiquer impunément les autres, je le déteste…

-Tu exagère, tu ne le connais même pas ! Contra Karin… Il a juste du te repousser, finalement c'est peut être toi qui n'est pas son genre et tu le déteste parce qu'il t'a dit que tu ne l'intéressais pas…

Sakura bascula sa tête en arrière : elle l'énervait profondément ! Elle s'en foutait éperdument d'être le genre de femme de Sasuke… Mais cela ne lui plaisait pas non plus d'entendre le genre de blasphème que la rouquine était en train de proférer… Il a du juste la repousser ? Son œil, oui ! C'est elle qui vient de le repousser et en plus il lui a ouvertement dit qu'il la trouvait belle… Très belle même !

Elle se mordit très fort la langue pour ne pas retranscrire fidèlement ses pensées, cela ne servait à rien de parler de lui avec Karin, celle-ci semblait vénérer Sasuke Uchiha jusqu'au bout des ongles… Elle risquerait juste de s'attirer une autre ennemie !

-Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire… Tu veux peut être échanger ma place à table pour vérifier ce que j'avance ? Proposa la rose

-Oui, s'il te plait, je t'en serais reconnaissante jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Implora Karin, des flammes plein les yeux, sous le regard amusé de Temari…

-Haha, sois pas si étonnée… Karin projette de coucher avec lui dans les deux semaines qui viennent ! Ricana Temari devant l'air interrogateur de la rose.

-…

Sakura resta incrédule, les mâchoires retombant presque jusqu'à sa poitrine… C'était… Une aberration sans nom ! Comment une fille aussi intelligente pouvait elle avoir ce genre de… Programme ? N'avait elle donc aucune éthique ? Aucune morale ?

Elle releva son regard outré vers la rouquine en espérant que celle-ci allait démentir cela mais non, Karin semblait assumer pleinement ce que son amie venait de dire avec une certaine fierté même ! On aurait dit qu'elle se lançait un genre de défi… Totalement stupide ! Sakura n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que la rouquine pouvait être aussi perverse, l'enjeu du poker passait encore mais là…

Mais le mot « perverse » ne suffisait plus lorsque la rouquine déclara d'une voix agaçante :

-Fais bien attention de ne pas me le piquer, Sakura… Je suis sûr qu'avec son physique, ce serait un plaisir de baiser avec lui… Mais ça, bien sûr, tu ne le sauras jamais ! Pas avant moi en tout cas…

Garce.

Voilà le seul mot qui lui convenait…

Karin Yamagara n'est qu'une garce !

14H46 : dans les couloirs…

Sakura du réprimer tant bien que mal une envie de vomir à chaque fois qu'elle du croiser Karin au fil de la journée… Elle n'avait pas honte de sourire hautainement en la voyant, comme si coucher avec un homme, aussi important soit il, le temps d'une soirée pouvait honorer une femme ! Elle en resta sans voix, choquée… Elle avait honte de partager la même table, le même toit avec une telle dévergondée ! Elle avait même honte de la regarder… Quelle perfide cette fille, vraiment !

Sakura avait juste hâte que la journée se termine car tout lui semblait étrange… Ino qui adopte un drôle d'air, Karin qui se vantait de pouvoir coucher avec un prince, Temari qui la titillait sur le sujet à longueur de journée comme si elle l'encourageait à marcher sur les plates bandes de la rousse et surtout… Surtout, Sasuke qui était passé près d'elle maintes fois sans aucun mot, sans aucune provocation, rien alors qu'avant, il ne ratait pas une seule occasion pour venir l'énerver…

Karin se serait elle déjà pavanée devant lui pour qu'il l'ignore de la sorte ?

Ca ne l'étonnerait pas mais ce serait tant mieux !

21H30 : Bibliothèque

Elle était restée quelque temps à la bibliothèque après le diner, profitant du fait que Sieur Uchiha n'était pas prêt de se pointer dans les parages… Elle soupira de bien être… Les livres étaient les seuls qui étaient restés inchangés aujourd'hui, à son plus grand bonheur…

En prenant quelques romans avec elle, elle rejoignit sa chambre avec un sourire, à part les comportements bizarre des membres de son groupes, cette journée a été plus que positive parce que pour une fois, elle n'était pas sur les nerfs à cause d'une énième séance de provocations avec son altesse.

Mais son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de sa chambre car ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle…

Là, allongé sur son lit, un corps mâle des plus tentateurs, des yeux aussi noirs que l'obsidienne.

Dans une pose lascive, il la guetta avec une attitude prédatrice, un sourire en coin des plus agaçants, ou des plus séduisants, se dessinant sur ses lèvres…

-Je t'attendais…

* * *

Aie aie aie… Je sens que vous allez me trucider si je met pas vite la suite… Alors allez y trucidez moi par des mots! XP... Je vous vénère vous savez!

Biz

Yuri.


	9. Chapter 9

Bon un nouveau chapitre… Spécial Sasusaku ! =)… Je l'adore, je l'adore ! Vivement Sa… Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis pas censée dire ça !

Je vous remercie beaucoup de vos reviews… Vous avez été nombreuse ! J'ai cru clignoter des yeux lorsque j'ai vu le chiffre 61 en me disant « Euh… C'est pour ma fic à deux balles, ça ? » :D

D'abord réponses aux anonymes… Pour les reviews signé, voir vos MP !

Mirajane chan : Merci beaucoup ! Oui oui, la voila la suite, rooh lala, vous êtes ingérables lorsque je sors un super chapitre, je vais finir par ne plus en faire, moi ! XD Nan, hors de question !

Low : Je sais, je suis cruelle, sadique, méchante et tout… Mais c'est parce que je le vaut bien ma chère ( ? -_-'' ), bref je délire, voici la suite !

Mayuri : Merci de ton commentaire… Ma fic, pas de la gnognotte ? Haha, je te remercie beaucoup… Oui le Ino X Itachi laisse un peu sceptique, un couple assez original disons mais je préfère ça que le Hina X Ita ou Karin X Itachi *_*… Et puis c'est largement plus facile à écrire quoi ! La petite fille timide qui voit en lui son héro, moi j'aime ! J'espère que t'as pas déjà fait un malheur vu que j'ai mis un peu de temps.

Yayhia : La massue… Tu me fais rire ! Remarque, ça me fera peut être sortir de mon inconscience ! °.°… Mais voila la suite.

CookieKandy : Le coup du « je retourne à la bibliothèque », c'est bien, mais notre Sakura chan a trouvé mieux ! =D… Tu vas voir !

Nanao chan : Mwahahaha… Je suis un cyborg venu de l'espace, alors évidemment que je suis inhumaine ! XD… Mais voila la suite !

Désolée, c'est un peu court! Mais j'ai voulu faire un truc... Exclusif, pour ne pas casser l'ambiance!

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Je te hais, Sasuke Uchiha…

21H 45 : Château royal de Konoha, aile ouest, appartements de Mademoiselle Haruno.

La tête complètement vide, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit, elle ne pouvait que « reluquer » ce fantasme personnifié allongé sur son lit en serrant très fort contre elle ses livres, comme pour étouffer les battements rapides de son cœur.

Car oui, son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine… Nervosité, appréhension… Attirance ? Elle n'en savait plus trop rien, elle ne pouvait pas analyser la situation, son cerveau était comme bloqué par cette vision enchanteresse...

Lentement, elle vit son altesse se lever et avancer vers elle, une grâce peu commune résidant dans chacun de ses pas, comme dans un film au ralenti avec légère brise en prime… Il la fixait de ses prunelles noires, profondes… Envoutantes.

Elle s'y perdit…

Un instant d'inattention, certainement, car le sourire en coin de Sasuke la rappela à l'ordre… Cet air narquois, si détestable malgré sa beauté démesurée, demeurait l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle ne succombera jamais, elle devait s'en souvenir… Elle le détestait, le haïssait et elle va l'incendier pour avoir osé franchir le pas de sa porte sans sa permission !

En se recomposant dans une attitude plus froide, elle décida de soutenir son regard sans ciller malgré sa nervosité, son aura quasi bestial ne simplifiait pas vraiment les choses ! Heureusement, il s'arrêta à la bonne distance, ni trop près ni trop loin… Pratiquement là où elle pourrait l'incendier !

Et ils se mirent à se dévisager…

Sasuke ne disait rien, elle non plus… Il se contentait de la fixer, un fin sourire presque irritant aux lèvres. Elle aura beau dire, Sasuke sait qu'il lui faisait de l'effet… Même si c'est physique, c'est largement suffisant ! Après tout, c'est ce qu'il recherchait avec elle… Quelque chose de physique… Plaisir purement charnelle.

-Etonnants, tes yeux… Murmura t il finalement après une joute visuelle des plus intenses et des plus hargneuses, surtout du côté de Sakura.

-Ah oui ? Demanda t elle en continuant de le fixer dans les yeux… Explique moi plutôt ce que tu fais ici au lieu de me fixer du blanc de l'œil !

-Oh ? S'étonna Sasuke, s'attendant à une réponse moins glaciale… Eh bien, comment dire ? Visite de courtoisie… Tu connais ?

-Oh oui, bien sûr... Se vautrer dans le lit d'une femme qui n'est même pas son amie, mais quelle politesse, vraiment! Ironisa la rose en arquant un sourcil… Tu sais qu'il vous est interdit, à ton frère et à toi, de venir ici ?

-Oui et il me semble qu'il en est de même pour toi et les autres, non ?

-C'est ma chambre, je ne vois pas ce que…

-Je ne parlais pas de ta chambre mais de la mienne… Coupa aussitôt Sasuke dans un élan d'impatience, son sourire moqueur toujours accroché aux lèvres, il était impatient, oui, d'en venir au vif du sujet.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ta chambre pourrait m'intéresser… Répliqua sèchement Sakura en passant son chemin jusqu'à la table basse de son mini salon où elle déposa ses livres.

-Oh vraiment ? Pourtant j'aurais juré que tu étais passé là bas…

-Tu devais rêver…

-Hm… Possible ! Mais je ne rêvais pas tout à l'heure… Et je ne crois pas être en train de rêver, en ce moment même ! Sourit énigmatiquement le brun en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son jean…

-Abrège un peu, tu veux ! J'ai hâte de me débarrasser de ta compagnie… Siffla Sakura entre ses dents en s'étirant un instant…

-Ca n'arrivera pas de si tôt crois moi !

-Et pourquoi ça ? Je peux te mettre dehors si j'en ai envie… Menaça t elle lourdement, les mains sur les hanches

-Je ne demande qu'à voir ! Ria le cadet des princes…

-Tsss…

-Tu sais, Sakura, il n'y a qu'un pas à faire pour passer de l'amour à la haine… Et vice versa…

-Et alors ? Tu crois peut être que je vais tomber folle d'amour pour toi juste parce que tu te pavane devant moi dans tes poses lascives ?

Pour un peu, il éclaterait de rire, elle trouvait toujours les répliques appropriées cette fille ! Mais l'atmosphère était un peu tendu, il pouvait le sentir, au moindre faux pas, elle se braquerait contre lui jusqu'à la fin de son séjour à Konoha ! Et ça, vraiment, il n'en avait pas tellement envie… Sa mère ferait une véritable crise cardiaque si elle apprenait le fond de l'histoire…

-Je ne dois pas être ton genre de garçon alors… Murmura Sasuke avec fausse modestie, guettant sa réaction au quart de tour

-Pour une fois, tu fais preuve d'un peu d'intelligence… Répondit elle froidement

-Ne t'inquiète pas, toi non plus, tu n'es pas mon genre de fille !

-Je… Pardon ?

Il ricanait intérieurement en voyant son air choqué… Maintenant, va-t-elle se contredire ? Elle dit se ficher de lui et de son avis, mais il le voyait bien dans ses prunelles : elle ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Alors comme ça elle a toujours pensé qu'elle l'attirait… Intéressant !

-Tu m'as bien entendu… Je suis loin d'apprécier ta petite personne, très loin même ! Et comme je sens que c'est réciproque, je ne vais pas m'attarder ici… Je voudrais juste te poser une question… Une seule ! Souligna t il devant le petit air énervé de Sakura

-Si j'y réponds… Tu t'en iras définitivement ?

-Ah ça… C'est techniquement impossible vu que tu séjourne chez moi, je ne peux pas te promettre de quitter définitivement mon château…

-… Tu me laisseras tranquille alors ?

-J'essaierais de ne pas emprunter le même couloir que toi… Ricana Sasuke… Oui, je vais te laisser tranquille Sakura !

-D'accord ! Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir, Sasuke ?

-Eh bien… Je me demandais si tes réactions négatives ne cacheraient pas la profonde attirance que tu ressens envers moi…

-… Haha ! Ca c'est vraiment la meilleure de l'année, toi, m'attirer ? Ria Sakura avec un sarcasme un peu irritant… Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser une telle chose, Uchiha ? C'est complètement absurde !

-Ca ne me paraitrait pas si absurde que ça si je découvrais que tu dors au fait avec un de mes sous vêtements…

-Euh… Quoi ? S'exclama la rose, incrédule.

Mais son souffle se coupa lorsque Sasuke sortit de sa poche l'explication : un tissu. Un bout de tissu fin et noir.

Son string.

-J'ai trouvé ça dans ton lit, tu m'explique ?

Tout se mêla dans la tête de Sakura… Qu'est ce que ça faisait encore là, Ino était censée tout ranger, ne pas laisser une trace de leurs bêtises puériles, surtout pas dans sa chambre, encore moins dans son lit… Maintenant cette arrogance sur pattes croit qu'elle est tellement obsédée par lui qu'elle dort avec son string !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Sasuke… Nia la Haruno…

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que je crois d'autre si ce n'est l'évidence qui te frappe en pleine face ?

-Tss… Qu'est ce que tu peux être présomptueux !

-A t'entendre, on dirait que j'ai tout les défauts du monde !

-Ce serait peu dire…

-Donc je n'ai vraiment aucune chance avec toi ?

-Aucune ! Que dalle ! Zéro ! Nada !

Le prince se contenta juste d'émettre un petit rire avant de s'approcher de nouveau d'elle, la sondant du regard. Un regard bien trop plein d'assurance au gout de la jeune Haruno… Mais cette fois, il ne s'arrêta pas à la bonne distance, non, il continuait de s'avancer dangereusement vers elle, profitant de sa taille et de ses yeux noirs à effet vaudou pour la dominer !

Un peu paniquée, son seul réflexe fut de reculer… Un pas, encore un autre… Un autre… Il ne s'arrêtait toujours pas, au contraire, il combla rapidement l'espace entre eux… Collant presque son corps au sien en la suivant dans chacun de ses mouvements… Un demi pas et… Ce fut le mur !

Elle l'avait vu venir celui là, toujours là quand on avait besoin de plus d'espace pour échapper à un malotru, foutu mur ! Elle risqua un regard vers le visage de Sasuke et n'y vit que de la joie malsaine, de la fierté mal placée pour avoir pu la coincer comme une débutante… Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il posa ses deux mains sur le mur, de part et d'autre de sa taille, là, elle est faite comme un rat !

Mais bien sûr, en fin tacticien, il ne la toucha pas, même pas un frôlement… Il fallait que ce soit elle... Elle qui le cherche, qui demande à ce qu'il soit plus proche… Il faut juste la pousser un peu à bout et elle viendra manger dans sa main. Une phrase déplacée, un regard éloquent… Elle finira bien par craquer !

-Dis moi, Sakura… A quand remonte ton dernier baiser ? Demanda t il doucement alors que son souffle chatouillait légèrement le visage de la Haruno.

Ses émeraudes vacillèrent alors qu'elle frémissait, cette proximité, cette sensation… Cette QUESTION ! Etait il en train de sous entendre qu'il allait l'embrasser ? Son cœur se serra à cette pensée… Elle le détestait. Définitivement. Et elle le détestera encore plus s'il s'aventurait à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes…

Elle attendit, la crainte au bout des lèvres… Mais il n'en fit rien, il ne bougea pas d'un poil ! Il continua juste de la fixer, inlassablement comme s'il attendait vraiment une réponse de sa part… Elle comprit qu'il ne l'obligerait pas à faire une telle chose et le remercia mentalement… Puis elle sourit presque sadiquement, une idée derrière la tête. Et si…

-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire Sakura ? Demanda t il de nouveau, quelque peu intrigué par cette réaction jusqu'alors méconnue, normalement, elle devrait fondre comme un glaçon sur le feu.

-Rien… Je… me souvenais de mon dernier baiser, c'est tout !

-Oh, tiens donc ! Et comment c'était ?

-En un mot ? Je dirais… Inoubliable… Le meilleur que je n'ai jamais eu… De toute ma vie ! Reprit elle en voyant le regard interrogateur de Sasuke…

Ce dernier roula des yeux avec un petit sourire moqueur… Ce qui fit réagir promptement Sakura, elle détestait ce genre de réflexe surtout venant de lui !

-Tu te moque toujours de moi mais cela n'empêche qu-…

-Qui essaye tu de convaincre ?

-Je… Tu te prends pour qui à la fin ?

Son visage était crispé, son nez froissé… En la regardant droit dans les yeux, Sasuke sut qu'elle attendait ses plus plates excuses et pas seulement pour son comportement de tout à l'heure… Mais trop fier, il n'en fit rien ! Il était trop subjugué par sa beauté, rehaussée par toute la colère qu'elle essayait de contenir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la colère la rendait si belle… Peut être que c'est une expression qu'il n'a jamais connu sur le visage d'une femme en dehors de sa mère… Certainement.

Magnifique !

Sakura Haruno était juste furieusement belle !

Alors peut être pourrait il se permettre de s'approcher d'elle encore plus, tout en fixant ses prunelles émeraude. Elle soutint son regard… Elle lui rendait même un regard flamboyant à se faire froid dans le dos mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il approcha de plus en plus, elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, même pas un battement de cil et son souffle demeurait parfaitement calme malgré sa rage.

Sasuke commença à se poser des questions, à cette distance, il devait au moins créer un trouble certain chez n'importe quelle femme mais elle, elle restait là, calme, froide, insensible à son charme…

Il posa son regard sur les lèvres rosées et tentatrices de Sakura, il s'imaginait son gout agréable sous son palais…

Bon, après tout, elle ne bronche pas… Elle est coincée contre un mur, elle n'a rien de bien dangereux dans ses petites mains délicates… Ses livres étaient déjà assez loin pour penser le frapper avec…

Alors peut être pourrait il juste… S'excuser d'une autre manière…

Comme une pulsion subite, il combla les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et ce fut comme si c'était son tout premier baiser, tellement qu'il se laissa transporter par la torpeur du moment en fermant les yeux, appréciant à sa juste valeur ce doux contact qui faisait emballer son cœur à une vitesse vertigineuse… Jamais auparavant il n'avait connu des lèvres pareilles et pourtant il avait connu bon nombre de femmes… Mais elle, elle était si douce, son gout fruité, son odeur tel une fragrance unique qui faisait penser à une fleur fragile, sa peau satinée qu'il sentit contre sa paume lorsqu'il lui caressa la joue… Tout ça l'enivrait plus que de raison !

Et pour une raison qui lui était inconnu, le baiser resta innocent, respectant ainsi la pureté de ce moment unique à ses yeux…Un premier baiser dans les règles de l'art…

Cela n'avait rien de fougueux ni de passionné, le baiser transcrivait juste… Il ne sait pas ce que c'est mais il n'a jamais autant apprécié cet acte qu'il voyait auparavant comme un préliminaire…

Aujourd'hui, il avait appris qu'on pouvait embrasser quelqu'un sans penser à une suite beaucoup plus torride…

Il sourit silencieusement en mettant fin au baiser et posa son front contre le sien, son souffle devint erratique, il était ému alors que l'haleine agréable de la jeune femme, qui gardait une respiration régulière, lui redonna l'atroce… Elle était délectable… Elle lui donnait des frissons inattendus… Elle lui plaisait… Enormément.

Mais elle lui glaça le sang en prononçant l'horrible phrase d'une voix indifférente…

-Ca y est, tu es satisfait ?

… Qui annonçait lourdement un retour sur terre imminent !

-Si tu cherche une fille avec qui t'amuser, tu t'es trompé de porte ! C'est Karin qu'il faut aller voir … Maintenant, vas t en… Je ne veux plus te voir ici, c'est clair ? reprit elle d'une voix de plus en plus glaciale à chaque syllabe.

Elle profita de l'effet surprise de ses paroles pour le pousser violemment et se dégager de son emprise, ce qui fut efficace car en effet, il était abasourdi !

Elle l'a encore planté…

Mais il aurait du pensé à être un peu plus gentil avec elle avant de venir l'embrasser… A cause de cette foutue pulsion, il a chamboulé ses propres plans (et ceux de l'auteur aussi en passant) et il a fait naitre dans son regard une véritable haine.

Il se peut qu'à partir de là, il ne pourra plus jamais s'approcher d'elle…

Et que leur premier baiser pourrait bien être leur dernier.

Il fronça les sourcils, son corps l'a automatiquement fait sortir de cette situation, il était déjà devant les portes de sa chambre sans qu'il ne l'ait remarqué…

Tout bien réfléchi… Elle n'a pas répondu au baiser… Les émotions qu'il a ressenties n'étaient pas partagées, on aurait même dit qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié !

Mais pourquoi diable a-t-il cédé aussi? Tomber dans la mièvrerie parfaite rien qu'en touchant ses lèvres, mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Maintenant, il est vraiment… Plus que frustré en plus d'être vexé. Jamais aucune femme n'a osé le rejeter de cette manière, pas après un baiser auquel lui-même a pris gout. Et dire qu'il lui a assuré qu'il le laisserait tranquille… Maintenant, c'est devenu chose impossible ! Il était bien trop têtu, bien trop curieux, bien trop orgueilleux pour lâcher le morceau…

D'autant plus la phrase qu'elle a murmurée derrière son dos lui revenait comme un écho, le poussant à vouloir connaitre le pourquoi du comment de cette fille, le mettant au défi ultime de la séduire comme il le faut…

C'était à peine audible mais il l'a entendu distinctement :

_« Je te hais, Sasuke Uchiha »_

_

* * *

Un premier baiser complètement raté... Hum..._ J'imagine déjà vos têtes furieuses en disant « T'étais pas censée mettre un truc plus hot, genre… Un lemon ? »… Nein ! (C'est trop tôt voyons !)…Mais il va l'avoir à l'usure… Ou pas ! XP

Mouahahaha…

Yuri.


	10. Chapter 10

Pouah ! Le temps que j'ai mis ! o. Ô… Désolée vraiment ! Mais voila le chapitre 10, un peu plus long que la moyenne mais reste malgré tout un peu ennuyeux à mon gout... Sauf la fin... XD

Bien d'abord, réponses aux anonymous (bientôt, il va en pleuvoir) :

CookieKandy: Merci! bon la suite elle est juste ici... J'ai ramé grave pour ce chapitre...

Mayuri: :D J'ai mis du temps désolée, je suis un peu... Comment ils disent déjà? Ah oui "overbooké"! Normalement je connais pas le mot!xp Le début peut être decevant mais je ne crois pas pouvoir faire mieux! (la grosse flemmarde!)... La suite sera plus intéressant, une chapitre qui te donnera raison, va savoir sur quel sujet! XD Alors tu vas publier une fic? \o/ Sur ce site ou ailleurs? C'est toujours Mayuri ton pseud? Parce que j'aimerais bien lire moi... Please envoie moi un MP lorsque ce sera publié!:) Si c'est pas trop demandé!

Low: Et nan, ça va pas vraiment s'arranger super vite... XD Vive le sadisme commun des fanfikeuse! 8D... Doux petit agneau? Pas sûre! XP

mirajane chan: Merciiii! j'avais un peu peur d'énerver les super fan de mister toison de corbeau... Mais finalement, non... XD Ca fait du bien!

Rosy: voila la suite... Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est humainement impossible de faire de super chapitre à chaque fois, ça ne plait pas forcément à tout le monde mais j'ai déjà en tête le scenario et tout... Et c'est à ça que servent les reviews! :) Merci beaucoup!

crowzerolove: Merci de ta review...Et voici la suite!

Julie: pouah, j'ai cru que tu avais lâché la fic... :... Mais au faite tu agis dans l'ombre! 8D J'en suis contente! :D Oui, ça a avancé pas mal... Mais ça va se compliquer encore plus... Va savoir pourquoi! x) En tout cas, savoure le nouveau chapitre...

C'est une bonne chose que le site ait des bug, comme ça je peux pas faire germer des idées genre publier une nouvelle fic... Qui risquerait de plaire XD et que je pourrai peut être pas finir! Avec mes quatre fics... Et demi xD en cours... Je veux d'abord finir tout ça au lieu de fanfaronner avec un nouveau!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 10 : La nuit des frustrés.

Lundi 19H57 : Heure du diner, château royal de Konoha.

Mikoto Uchiha, le visage fermé, rageait silencieusement alors qu'elle portait sa cuillère à sa bouche avec un geste machinal…

Tout ce qu'elle avalait lui paraissait amer et ce n'était pas la faute de chef cuisinier ni celle de son mari qui était à nouveau absent pour le diner… Ca faisait des jours qu'elle s'arrachait les cheveux sur la question : comment éviter un nouveau scandale royal ?

Le Himawari Shinbun, une presse locale, jacassait déjà sur le fait que la reine ne leur accordait plus aucune entrevue, la dernière remontant en effet à trois semaines, et que les deux princes sortaient rarement du château. Ces derniers semblaient effectivement avoir disparus des casinos, des clubs donc des tabloïds outrageux. Miraculeux, mais la reine était sûre et certaine que ce n'était qu'une halte. Le calme avant la tempête. Oter les princes de la une, ça revient à ôter le pain de la bouche de ces journalistes… Ils allaient revenir en force ! Le pire à craindre, ce serait qu'ils inventent n'importe quoi pour vendre leur papier et que le « n'importe quoi » en question ne soient pas très loin de la vérité. Comme ils n'osaient plus vraiment s'attaquer à Itachi, le prochain souverain, Sasuke devint officiellement le sujet favori de toutes les commères en ville, faisant souvent l'objet d'un débat ou de référence en matière de séduction. A la une de ce matin même, au lieu de parler de la bourse internationale que Konoha a offert aux quatre étudiantes, ils avaient mis en gros plan une photo de Sasuke, embrassant une brune très séduisante, la princesse du Pays du Thé selon Mikoto, avec un gros titre plus qu'attrayant : « Sasuke sama et ses vingt et une plus belles conquêtes »…

Elle avait mal à la tête rien qu'en y repensant ! Asuma lui a rapporté qu'Itachi a embrassé l'une des jeunes femmes, Kakashi, lui, est clairement certain que le cadet s'appliquait farouchement à courtiser la demoiselle aux cheveux roses d'une manière peu conventionnelle… La preuve est faite qu'il lui a rendu visite, en pleine nuit, dans sa chambre !

Deux cas perdus !

Et elle qui était persuadé qu'ils avaient changé ! Elle ne voyait pas que sous ses faux airs de casaniers, Sasuke faisait ce qu'il aurait tout autant pu faire dehors et le mot « courtiser » est un bien léger mot… Quant à Itachi… Elle ne savait quoi en penser ! Ces derniers temps, il était souvent absent, il ne rentrait que très tard, ne prenait jamais ses repas à l'heure convenue… Il travaillait d'arrache pied pour mettre son nouveau gouvernement en place. Elle se demandait si elle devait en être soulagée ou intriguée de ce nouveau changement…

Elle soupira légèrement, de mauvaise humeur, puis émergea de son assiette en levant les yeux… Ce silence la gênait plus que tout, enfin silence, non pas vraiment, vu que Karin semblait tenir un illustre discours près de Sasuke. D'ailleurs, que faisait elle là, à la place habituelle de Sakura ?

La seule explication serait que Sakura a très mal pris la visite nocturne de Sasuke… Au moins une qui a les pieds sur terre ! Quoi qu'elle doute un peu… Une autre explication pourrait être tout aussi valable, dans le genre Sasuke l'aurait rejeté après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Elle ferma les yeux… Il ne faut pas se voiler la face ! C'est rare, voire impossible, que l'un de ses fils n'obtienne pas ce qu'il veut.

Elle fixa de nouveau son attention sur le visage de chacun des convives… Tous semblaient vouloir quitter la table au plus vite, comme si la nourriture y était infecte, et plus personne ne se gênait pour montrer leur état d'âme…

L'ambiance de famille… Saisissante, à n'en pas douter !

Le plus spectaculaire reste sans doute le comportement de son plus jeune fils…

Il remuait sans cesse son ragout avec sa cuillère, affichant clairement un ennui profond par rapport aux blablas de Karin… Et comme la rouquine ne semblait pas comprendre, il remonta son coude sur la table d'un geste maussade. Ses traits se crispèrent : il n'appréciait pas vraiment sa nouvelle voisine… Elle avait beau être intelligente et munie de qualités physiques très… Avantageuses… Elle n'en reste pas moins une fille facile ! Il l'avait su depuis qu'il s'est approché d'elle… Elle a littéralement bavé devant son corps pendant sa petite séance de striptease au bord de la piscine, qui était pourtant censée narguer une autre !

Et depuis trois jours, par il ne sait quel moyen, elle était devenue sa voisine de table attitrée… A la place de « l'autre »…

Il l'écoutait vaguement essayer d'animer le diner à elle toute seule, vantant les bienfaits du beurre de karité sur la peau, énumérant plusieurs produits ayant ses plus hautes estimes, étalant avec ostentation qu'elle valait bien son titre de dermatologue approuvé par l'Etat tout en lui jetant quelques regards en biais… Elle était à ses pieds ! Il était convaincu qu'un seul regard un peu plus tendancieux et elle plongerait direct sous ses draps…

Ennuyante, superficielle et abrutissante. Trois mots qui résument parfaitement bien la personnalité de Karin Yamagara !

-… La maladie de peau est quelque chose de très courant mais peu de gens acceptent d'en parler et ce, même devant un dermatologue confirmé comme moi… Ils ont peur qu'on leur dise qu'ils ont une mauvaise hygiène !

Pas étonnant qu'elle ait obtenu la bourse après tout, l'entretien a du être passionnant ! pensa Sasuke.

Enfoncé dans une autre dimension, ses yeux voguèrent vers Sakura, assise juste en face de lui… Elle ne lui a plus adressé la parole depuis maintenant trois jours et cela à cause d'un malheureux baiser qui n'a pas du lui plaire… Au début, il en doutait un peu mais au vu de son comportement, il n'y avait que cette explication : elle n'a pas aimé !

Il fronça les sourcils : pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle n'a pas aimé ?

Je devrais sans doute lui demander ça après le repas… Songea Sasuke en revenant à son activité favorite : remuer son ragout sans en prendre une seule bouchée.

-… Nous devons faire attention à certains produits qui abiment la peau comme l'eau de mer, par exemple…

-… Karin san, votre discours sur les maladies de peau est vraiment passionnant ! Coupa sèchement sa majesté dans un élan tellement salutaire qu'elle cru voir tout le monde soupirer de soulagement… Mais à ma connaissance, l'eau de mer… Ne contient aucun produit !

-Euh… Oui, c'est vrai, je voulais dire l'eau de la piscine ! Rectifia Karin assez embarrassée… Vous savez le chlore et… Tout ça !

-Hm… Sasuke, le ragout ne te plait pas ? Demanda soudainement Mikoto avec une rapidité de parole que personne ne lui connaissait.

-Non, je…

-Très bien, Itachi… Comment ça se passe avec les nouveaux membres du parlement ?

-Euh… Bien ! Répondit celui-ci, pris au dépourvu.

-Il parait que tu as choisi le fils Nara comme nouveau stratège… Et qu'il va habiter ici le temps qu'il… Se familiarise avec nous. Quand est ce qu'il arrivera ?

-Cela devait être aujourd'hui mais sa mère l'a retenu pour…

-La pauvre femme ! Vraiment, voir partir un fils est sûrement la pire de toutes les tragédies ! Sakura san, parlez moi de votre première journée à l'hôpital…

Sakura sursauta à l'entente de son nom et se demanda un instant si Mikoto sama n'avait pas pris un coup de vulgarisation. Elle semblait nerveuse et au point où elle en était, cela ne servait à rien de la contrarier !

En réfléchissant doucement, Sakura se souvint des scènes à l'hôpital… En effet, aujourd'hui, c'était leur première journée… Mais contre toute attente, ça a été banal ! Alors pourquoi cette question tombait sur elle ?

Ah oui, parce qu'elle est la chef du groupe !

-Ahm… Eh bien, nous avons fait connaissance avec les employés et Shizune san nous a fait visiter les lieux…

-Fabuleux ! Et vous êtes dans quelle branche de la médecine déjà ?

-Euh…

La scène ! Ce n'était pas tellement beau à voir… Mikoto Uchiha venait de transformer le diner en vraie séance d'interrogatoire ! Itachi et Sasuke se jetèrent des regards perplexes… Ils étaient déjà au courant de son aversion pour le silence mais là, cela devenait effrayant !

-Au faite, elle est chirurgienne ! Intervint Temari avec un sourire apaisant… Meilleure qu'elle, il n'y en a pas…

-Temari, tu ne m'as jamais vu pratiquer alors n'exagère pas! Souffla la rose en baissant les yeux.

-Oh mais si ! S'exclama sa majesté la reine avec une voix trop aigüe pour être naturelle… J'ai lu votre dossier et vos notes sont exceptionnelles ! En plus, c'est Tsunade Senju en personne qui vous a recommandé…

-C'est normal, elle préside la grande faculté de Kiri… Moi aussi j'ai été recommandé par le directeur, enfin, chaque boursier l'est ! S'insurgea Karin en regardant Sakura de travers.

Ah oui, elle avait oublié la Yamagara qui la prenait pour sa rivale du jour au lendemain… La dernière fois que la rouquine a été gentille avec elle, c'était le jour où elle a demandé à cette de dernière de lui céder sa place à table. Trouvant cela parfaitement adapté à la situation, Sakura avait accepté avec joie mais ça s'est vite dégénérée… Enfin, pas tant que ça, mais on aurait juste dit que Karin la mettait au défi de lui prendre « son Sasuke », tout en lui jetant regards noirs et cri de guerre silencieux sous forme d'allusion ou d'ironie.

« Franchement pathétique » pensa la Haruno en se penchant de nouveau sur son diner.

-Et vous Ino san, quelle branche ? Reprit la reine comme si elle n'avait pas été contredite de manière grossière, d'ailleurs, Karin fulmina sur place pour avoir été ignorée de la sorte.

-La pédiatrie… Je… J'adore les enfants ! Répondit timidement la blonde, faisant sourire vaguement Itachi.

Sourire qui n'échappa pas à sa mère, bien évidemment !

-Quelque chose à dire, Itachi ? Fit Mikoto avec un regard dur.

-Non, votre honneur ! lâcha tout simplement son ainé avec un geste de capitulation...

Sasuke ria légèrement à la réplique de son frère, causant une irritation certaine chez sa mère… Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait vraiment envie de lâcher un gros juron pour exprimer sa frustration. Son mal de tête et sa mauvaise humeur auront bientôt raison d'elle si quelqu'un ne se décide pas de parler maintenant ! Et comme un coup de gong…

-Au faite… Votre majesté, nous… Nous nous demandions pourquoi nous n'avions pas le droit de sortir du château… Enfin, je veux dire, nous aimerions visiter Konoha… Amorça Temari avec adresse.

-Hey, les princesses, ça se garde au château Temari ! Charia Sasuke… Mais si vous voulez, je peux vous servir de guide, qu'en pense… _la déléguée du groupe_ ?

Son regard ne se posait plus sur Sakura, non, il le pesait sur elle, insistant visiblement pour qu'elle donne son avis. La reine, agacée par toutes ces provocations sans nom qu'elle prenant sur elle, s'exclama brusquement :

-Elle n'a pas à décider de ça, Sasuke… Tu as certainement vu tous ces troupeaux de vipères amassés devant notre portail ?

-Tout ce que je vois, c'est l'erreur monumentale de n'avoir créé qu'un seul portail ! Rétorqua le cadet des Uchiha avec assurance. Ils ne s'en iront jamais, on le sait tous !

-Alors, il faudrait attendre que les choses se tassent… Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, nous ne sommes pas venues ici pour jouer les touristes… N'est ce pas, Temari ? Parla Sakura, très sûre d'elle.

La blonde aux quatre couettes baissa les yeux, assez mécontente… Et le repas se poursuivit dans un nouveau silence chaotique, même Karin se tut dans son coin, consciente d'être totalement inintéressante.

Le diner arrivant à son terme, tout le monde soupira silencieusement alors qu'Itachi demanda la permission de se lever de table. Bientôt, les autres en firent de même, laissant la reine dépitée, seule face à son angoisse de mère protectrice. Elle se massa brièvement la tempe, cherchant désespérément une solution à la situation. Comment les empêcher de faire des bêtises ? Bon sang !

-Votre majesté, un appel de votre sœur… Déclara Ayame, un combiné à la main qu'elle tendit à la reine.

-Merci… Laissez moi seule.

-Bien, votre majesté !

Après que tous les domestiques eurent disparus de son champ de vision, Mikoto reporta enfin le combiné à son oreille.

-Kushina ?

-Ah, Miko… Dis moi, est ce que Naruto t'as appelé ?

-Non… Pourquoi ? Il est censé me dire quelque chose ? Demanda Mikoto, quelque peu étonnée de la question.

-C'est à propos du diner… Pour vendredi !

-Ah oui… Sasuke m'en a vaguement parlé ! Cela se passe chez les Hyuugas, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui… Tu seras présente, hein ?

-Mais bien sûr que oui ! Par contre, Fugaku sera peut être indisponible… Mais je vais quand même lui demander lorsqu'il sera rentré !

-Oh, je comprends, je suppose qu'Itachi aussi ne pourra pas venir ? J'ai entendu dire que père et fils faisaient une sorte de reforme… Itachi prendra bientôt le relai ?

-Apparemment ! Mais il est hors de question qu'il rate les fiançailles de son cousin… Qui sait, peut être qu'après avoir vu Naruto heureux avec une bonne femme, il pourrait changer d'avis ! Songea sa majesté en s'adossant légèrement à sa chaise.

-Hum… Tu devrais te changer les idées, Miko ! Tu me semble totalement désespérée… Ils ont encore fait des bêtises ? S'enquit Kushina avec une voix douce.

-Des bêtises, ce serait peu dire ! Soupira sa sœur.

-Ah lala ! Je sens qu'on va en avoir pour toute la nuit… Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je t'ai appelé… Euh, Naruto m'a demandé quelque chose, ta permission en quelque sorte et je crois qu'il ne voudrait pas que tu refuse. Même si je lui ai dit que tu n'aimes pas tellement…

-Je t'en prie Kushina, viens en aux faits et arrête de me ménager ! Interrompit tout simplement Mikoto en fermant un instant ses yeux sombres…

-Naruto veut inviter les quatre étudiantes…

-Comment ?

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit, apparemment, il s'entend pas mal avec elles alors…

-Tu te moque de moi, pas vrai ?

-Absolument pas, hélas ! Hinata n'a pas tellement d'amis, c'est triste, il n'y aura que très peu de monde à leurs fiançailles et bien sûr, ça ne convient pas à notre fils… Allez, je suis sûre qu'il n'a aucun arrière pensé ! Implora presque Kushina.

-Bien… Je vais en parler avec elles mais demain, là, je suis juste fatiguée… Si tu les avais vus à table, ils étaient vraiment chiants, bon sang ! Soupira inconsciemment la reine.

-Ton vocabulaire, Miko!

-Je sais mais ils me poussent à bout ! Tu n'as même pas idées…

-Oh si, j'en ai quelques unes ! Bon, je te laisse avec tes aspirines… Je dois voir certaines choses avec Hiashi Hyuuga… Il est veuf et il ne sait absolument pas quoi faire avec sa fille qui se fiance dans moins de quatre jours… Entre nous, il m'a l'air un peu trop grognon pour arriver à organiser un mariage correct ! Se plaignit Kushina.

-Hm… Mais moi, je continue de dire que tu as de la chance, qu'est ce que je ne donnerai pas pour être en train d'arranger le mariage de mon fils à cet instant même !

-Ca arrivera… Il faut juste que tu lui trouve la femme idéale, je sais pas… Avance le bal, la moisson… Enfin n'importe quoi !

-Tu parle comme si c'était… Oh… Kushina ! Tu es absolument fabuleuse ! S'exclama soudain l'ainé des deux sœurs en écarquillant les yeux, signe avant coureur d'une idée lumineuse.

-Ca, je le savais !... Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

-Oh… Je vais voir si c'est faisable ! Encore merci ! Je te rappelle plus tard !

-Mais…

Trop tard, la souveraine a déjà raccroché. Elle avait à présent des étoiles dans les yeux ! Si elle ne peut pas interdire à ses fils de s'approcher de ces jeunes femmes, elle peut toujours les dissuader, elle, de flirter avec les princes.

-Cette fois c'est la bonne, Miko… Il est temps de prendre les choses en mains ! Se murmura t elle, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres !

…

Sasuke, lui, se fustigea seul dans sa chambre… Elle ne lui a vraiment pas laissé l'occasion de s'approcher d'elle, de lui parler, elle semblait se méfier de lui et il se dit quelque part qu'elle avait raison… Itachi était passé en coup de vent tout à l'heure, pour lui demander quelque chose, il ne se souvenait pas quoi exactement mais il avait juste la sensation d'avoir été franc. Peu importe de toute façon !

Il soupira pour la énième avant de s'allonger sur son lit.

Froid et vide.

Il fallait absolument remédier à cela, immédiatement… Mais étrangement, il n'avait envie que d'une seule personne, là, tout de suite. Celle qui a les cheveux roses, elle se faisait désirer, il en était sûr. Elle le faisait exprès et ça fonctionnait atrocement bien… Il râla quelque peu en entendant le vibreur de son cellulaire, qu'il prit à tâtons.

Naruto.

-Ouais ? Grogna le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ca y est, ta mère a accepté ! S'excita la voix quelque peu enfantine à l'autre bout du fil.

-Hn… Elle était obligée, de toute façon, elle ne peut rien te refuser ! Répondit calmement Sasuke en se passant la main dans les cheveux dans un geste las.

-Mouais ! Et maintenant, tu vas me dire pourquoi est ce que t'as insisté pour que je demande ça à Tata Mikoto ? Demanda son cousin avec un peu de doute

-On en a déjà parlé Naruto…

-J'ai horreur que tu te serves de moi pour parvenir à tes fins et tu le sais très bien ! En plus, tu vas faire ça à mes fiançailles… J'ai au moins droit à une explication !

-Je croyais que tu t'entendais bien avec Sakura et les autres…

-Sakura, bien sûr… Soupira Naruto avec lassitude. Si tu peux pas te la faire, tu n'as qu'à passer à autre chose mais j'en ai assez que tu me parle avec ce ton cassant juste parce que tu es frustré…

-Tu te fais de fausses idées, dobe !

-Je ne crois pas ! Ton humeur est devenue exécrable depuis trois jours… Enfin, plus que d'habitude, du moins !

-Hn, c'est ça ! Je raccroche, je vais aller prendre une douche…

-Froide ? Se moqua Naruto.

Le nez de Sasuke se froissa légèrement alors qu'il venait de raccrocher. Son cousin le cernait plutôt bien car en effet, sa frustration avait des retombés sur son humeur quotidienne. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment le fait de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait mais en même temps, c'était un défi intéressant que de la séduire, juste le temps d'une soirée. L'aventure n'en sera que meilleure, il en était certain !

00h 36 : Jardin yûhi, à l'Ouest du château…

Il se trouvait bête d'être là, depuis une demi-heure environ, à jeter des cailloux contre les carreaux de sa fenêtre alors qu'il gelait dehors. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu ravalé son idée stupide et aller cogner à sa porte au lieu de faire ça ? Et en plus, ça lui prendra un temps fou avant de descendre ! Il soupira pour la énième fois…

Mais la situation était amusante, c'était une façon Konohaine de faire la cours à une jolie femme, après ça, elles tombaient toutes ! Après, il pourra se vanter d'avoir vraiment tout fait…

Elle ne se levait toujours pas et il n'avait décidément pas envie de passer la nuit à s'acharner sur sa baie vitrée comme un pauvre imbécile. Résigné, il prit en main le dernier caillou et se recula pour pouvoir le lancer un peu plus fort sans casser les carreaux. Dans un effort ultime, sa main s'élança mais il regretta aussitôt son geste car au même moment, la baie s'ouvrit et Ino se prit le caillou en plein visage.

-Aie !

Il la regarda se tenir le visage, dépité. Pour une cours romantique, c'était vraiment pas terrible…

-Qu-Qui est là ? Murmura t elle avec une petite voix apeurée.

-Il était temps que vous vous leviez, Mademoiselle Yamanaka ! Parla t il doucement, à moitié amusé.

-I-Itachi sama ? Bredouilla t elle, faisant sourire Itachi, cela devait la troubler de le savoir là.

-Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre ? Ironisa t il.

-Je… Qu'est ce que vous faites là exactement ?

-Ahm… Ce serait vraiment charitable que vous descendiez pour qu'on puisse en parler. Répondit il en souriant dans le noir.

-Euh… Dehors ? Dans le… Noir ?

-Oui…

Ino déglutit faiblement alors que son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, si elle pouvait, elle sauterait par-dessus son balcon mais c'était quand même assez haut et elle se blesserait inutilement. Même si la perspective de se retrouver dans le noir ne lui plaisait pas tellement, elle était vraiment tentée de le rejoindre. Il l'attirait inexorablement comme un aimant à forte densité alors oui, elle va descendre.

-Une minute… Fit elle en levant inutilement son index.

Itachi sourit de nouveau… Au moins, il n'aura plus froid !

Ino, elle, s'affolait toute seule dans sa chambre, oubliant la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit en recevant une pierre en pleine face. Elle paraissait bien calme devant lui mais là, elle perdait tous ses moyens. Elle ne prit pas la peine de changer de tenue, elle se contenta juste de mettre un jean et une veste par-dessus son pyjama (Tee shirt Winnie et short jaune moulant, vous vous souvenez ?). Elle sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, sachant très bien qu'il leur était interdit de déambuler dans le château après le couvre feu, qui était déjà passé depuis plus de trois heures.

La lumière de la lampe torche tremblotante devant elle, l'impatience commençait à la gagner… Si bien qu'elle fini par courir légèrement en passant par la salle des trônes. Heureusement, la porte était légèrement entrebâillée et elle put y passer sans bruit. Une fois dehors, dans le noir, la panique s'empara un instant de ses entrailles… Elle avait toujours eu peur du noir, mais ça, seuls son père et Sakura le savaient.

Alors qu'une sueur froide commençait à perler sur son front, elle ne put esquisser le moindre geste. Elle revoyait sans cesse cette scène où quelqu'un lui cachait les yeux… Sa mère de l'autre côté de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, un cri de douleur et plus rien.

-Ino ?

Sa voix grave la fit sursauter puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était mise à trembler, ses mains étaient devenues moites et ses yeux papillonnaient légèrement. Itachi était devant elle, la clarté de la lune semblait dévoiler quelques uns de ses traits fins et elle put entrevoir de l'inquiétude dans son expression.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-O-Oui, je… Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

-Venez ! Murmura doucement Itachi en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Ino écarquilla les yeux à ce contact car la chaleur qui en émanait l'apaisa instantanément… C'est pourquoi, elle serra un peu plus ses doigts autour des siens… Ce geste d'une douceur et pourtant d'une innocence incroyable lui faisait sourire, elle se sentait réellement bien…

Il la guida vers un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas… Il faisait de plus en plus noir mais elle n'avait plus peur. Elle savait que où qu'ils aillent, ce sera toujours quelque part de merveilleux. Puis Itachi s'arrêta devant un arbre, qui semblait être un saule pleureur, surplombant un lac où le croissant d'argent et les étoiles venaient se refléter. Quelques lucioles voletaient au dessus de la surface lisse et noir de l'étendu d'eau, faisant naitre un semblant de lumière… Magique.

-C'est absolument magnifique… S'émerveilla t elle devant ce paysage tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée.

-Hn… Le jardin interdit se trouve de l'autre côté de la rive…

-Interdit ?

-Oui, le jardin asahi… Donc nous serons tranquilles !

-…

Itachi s'était doucement retourné vers elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, elle se sentait fondre intérieurement devant le regard intense qu'il lui accordait.

-On nous a interrompu la dernière fois, Ino… Alors… Rappelle moi où est ce qu'on en était exactement. Déclara le prince avec une voix sérieuse.

S'il faisait jour, Itachi s'apercevrait que le visage d'Ino était à présent plus rouge que la pivoine. Cette situation, elle l'attendait depuis déjà quelques jours, un moment, elle avait cru que l'ainé des princes l'avait oublié et elle s'en sentit passablement triste mais maintenant, elle n'avait plus aucun doute.

C'est pourquoi elle s'avança tendrement vers lui pour déposer brièvement ses lèvres sur celles d'Itachi et son cœur s'affola dangereusement.

L'irréparable venait de se produire mais elle sait qu'elle n'aura pas à le regretter car à peine s'est elle reculée que son prince charmant vint combler à nouveau la distance entre eux, posant ses mains sur sa taille et plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un souffle presque furieux.

Docile, elle remonta ses bras sur les puissantes épaules du jeune homme, répondant à son baiser avec fougue. Une chaleur sans nom s'emparant de ses entrailles, elle gémit légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue se faire taquinée par sa comparse. Il allait la rendre folle alors qu'elle sentit ses mains la caresser doucement à travers ses vêtements.

Itachi, n'étant pas sage, passa furtivement ses mains sous la veste de la demoiselle avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, déposant mille baisers qui fit frissonner la belle blonde. Il sentit les petites menottes d'Ino dans ses cheveux, signifiant clairement qu'elle appréciait ses baisers mais il en voulait plus… Bien plus et Ino semblait de cet avis, elle aussi car son souffle devenait de plus en plus saccadé…

Il reporta une dernière fois ses lèvres sur le siennes, après avoir marqué son cou d'un beau rouge, puis il plongea ses prunelles sombres dans ses yeux turquois saisissant. Il pouvait y lire le même désir qu'il ressentait alors il se permit de chuchoter:

-Allons ailleurs…

* * *

Nih hiiiinnnn ! Icha Icha Paradaisu!

O. O

Mouahaha !XD

Désolée pour les anti ItaIno… Et pour les fans de ItaIno… Huez moi ! Lemon? Pas lemon? Telle est la question du jour! XD Fans de Sasusaku, un peu de patience!

Yuri vicieuse chan. XD


	11. Chapter 11

Bien le bonjour mes chères. Hop, hop, hop, ne bousculez pas votre scroll pour descendre direct au chapitre.

Aujourd'hui, nouveau chapitre que j'ai terminé à 03H10 du matin… J'ai passé toute une semaine dessus, vos reviews et réponses m'ont été d'une grande aide, un grooooos merci majestueux à toutes (tous?) ! Enfin, j'espère que mes efforts ne vous paraitront pas minables.

_**Important**_ : _**Je tiens à avertir les anti ItaIno qui lisent ma fic que votre pire cauchemar se réalise au début du chapitre et donc, à moins de vouloir me trucider (ce dont je n'ai pas spécialement envie, là), zappez jusqu'à rencontrer une deuxième ligne à la moitié du chapitre. Et souvenez vous que les gouts ne se discutent pas. **_

_**Réponses aux anonymes:**_

Mayuri: Et d'où tu sors que j'aime pas ton nom exactement? Moi je l'aime bien... Y'a "yuri" à la fin! (la grosse narcissique) Oh mais attends... Ma yuri... "Ta" Yuri? *no comment*... Quant au narusaku, hum... Naruto va se marier, dommage! x) Bah, j'attends toujours ton MP ma chère... Je suis absolument prête à lire!

Rosy: tu m'as embrouillé à la fin de ta review! 8) Mais toujours est il que j'aime bien les pronostics... Je sais pas si ça va se passer comme à ce que tu t'y attends mais I've done my best! Et nan, elle se tue pas... ^^

Low: Le vote a été imminent je crois! ^^ Nous sommes tous vicieuses et nous assumons... Chantons ensemble le... Bref je m'emporte! J'espère que tu adoreras celui là!

KiKi: Tu es sur l'autre site non? ;) J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre encore plus merveilleux... J'ai fait en sorte qu'il le soit!

Mirajane chan: Ouh la! Et moi j'ai envie de dire "un pavé! un pavé! un pavé!"... XD

Enjoy à la virgule près.

Le titre est à double sens… xp

La question du jour est tout en bas, je compte sur vous !

Bref, ma gueule ! xB

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Baiser.

01H04 : Château royal de Konoha, jardin asahi.

Etre prince n'avait pas que de bons côtés. La preuve était faite que les futurs souverains se sentaient souvent prisonniers de leur pouvoir, de leur gloire, de leurs devoirs et responsabilités, de leur noblesse… De leur sang. Personne n'est assez fou pour s'enfermer volontairement dans une telle cage, aussi dorée soit elle… C'est pourquoi Itachi et Sasuke ont créé un lieu où ils pourraient disparaitre à volonté, où personne ne viendrait courber les échines devant eux en minaudant des « Votre altesse » à tout bout de champ. Le lieu en question se trouve à l'extrême Est du château, solidement construit en haut d'un arbre : leur cabane secrète. Ressemblant plus à un perchoir, l'abri paraissait cependant très élégant, enfin, c'était plus rassurant qu'un quartier général construit par deux adolescents assoiffés de liberté et d'évasion. La mère a en effet insisté pour que les domestiques vérifient la solidité de cette cachette donc techniquement parlant, ce n'était plus la cabane que les deux frères ont mis sur place. Mais ils ne s'en plaignirent pas car sa majesté a décrété que personne, en dehors des princes héritiers, n'avait le droit d'y monter sous aucun prétexte.

Sasuke n'y venait presque plus, préférant _« jouer »_ dans sa chambre ou alors flâner en dehors du château. Mais Itachi, lui, jugea que la cachette avait encore plus d'importance et d'utilité maintenant qu'il était conscient des devoirs qui l'attendaient en tant que roi. Cela lui permettait de prendre du recul, de réfléchir… De se déconnecter de ce monde dérisoire qu'était la monarchie.

Et cette nuit, _il ne sera pas seul_…

Trainant son invitée par la main, il souriait dans l'obscurité, entachant le bleu de la nuit avec les buées difformes de son haleine irrégulière. L'impatience mêlée à l'excitation avait quelque chose de plaisant, le froid nocturne continuait de picoter leur visage mais leur corps bouillonnait déjà.

Loin d'Ino Yamanaka l'image de la fille facile, même si elle paraissait en être une à cet instant, mais là, c'était différent. Pourquoi se priver d'un bonheur alors qu'il est à portée de main ? Elle a toujours apprécié la vie comme elle va et si aujourd'hui, son prince charmant la faisait sienne, allait elle s'y refuser ? Tout en sachant qu'elle n'était pas dans une série télévisée et que l'occasion ne se représentera peut être plus ?

Itachi l'aida galamment à monter le petit escalier en colimaçon menant à leur future alcôve, les doigts moites de la damoiselle glissaient légèrement entre les siennes… De l'appréhension peut être ?

-C'est magnifique ! Soupira Ino pour la deuxième fois de la soirée alors qu'elle arrivait en haut, s'accoudant à la rambarde, les yeux rivés vers le château presque fantomatique sous le clair de lune.

-Absolument ! Approuva son compagnon qui, lui, admirait la blondeur d'un tout autre paysage.

La lueur enfantine et brillante dans ses prunelles bleues saphir exacerbait sa beauté d'une façon déroutante… Ou alors, c'est lui qui idéalisait tout. C'est vrai qu'au point où il en est, toute chose ayant une peu de féminité lui paraitrait magnifique… Alors lentement, il se plaça derrière elle, enlaça sa taille pour ensuite enfouir son visage dans le cou de la blonde, y déposant de délicieux baisers. La belle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, soupirant d'aise et joignant ses mains aux siennes avant de succomber totalement, se retournant vers lui pour un baiser brulant et impatient… Itachi l'attira de plus en plus contre lui afin de la diriger vers l'entrée de la cabane en la faisant marcher à reculons, les lèvres toujours soudées. Il la plaqua quelques minutes contre la porte, puis actionna le poignet dans un clic sonore, accédant ainsi à l'intérieur tiède et accueillant de leur cachette qui sentait la cire et l'Ylang Ylang. La lumière tremblotante des bougies éclairait faiblement la pièce …

-Qui a allumé les bougies ? Demanda Ino entre deux baisers passionnés…

-Ma marraine la bonne fée ! Murmura simplement le prince, ne s'arrêtant aucunement de l'embrasser…

La veste d'Ino fut vite envoyée au sol en la bonne compagnie de celle d'Itachi, ce dernier ricana…

-Sexy ton pyjama…

La Yamanaka rougit imperceptiblement tandis qu'un sourire nerveux ornait ses lèvres rosées et gonflées par leur précédent échange. Elle balaya furtivement la pièce du regard avant que son amant ne vienne s'emparer à nouveau de son appendice buccal. Quelques posters d'une équipe de football, des fanions multicolores, des draps bleus rois identiques recouvraient des lits jumeaux… C'était à la fois flatteur et gênant. Cet endroit devait être très important pour Itachi… Et pour son frère. Elle avait l'impression d'être une simple adolescente s'apprêtant à faire une bêtise dans la chambre inappropriée. Cette idée la fit sourire de nouveau entre les lèvres de son partenaire.

-Quoi ? S'enquit son altesse, dérangé dans sa concentration (à vouloir « bien » faire).

-Non… Je… Rien… Souffla t elle avant de fondre sur la bouche tentatrice de son partenaire.

Reprenant contenance, elle se rendit compte de la chaleur excessive qui régnait en maitre dans la pièce… Elle avait chaud, il fallait qu'elle se déshabille… Qu'il la déshabille ! Alors doucement, elle guida les mains du prince sous son débardeur, appréciant les frissons provoqués par le passage de sa paume froide sur son ventre échaudé. Il la poussa subrepticement vers l'un des lits, ne s'arrêtant pas de la caresser partout en même temps et de lui enlever un à un ses vêtements superflus, entre autre son haut Winnie, son jean et son petit short aussi jaune que l'ourson… Il ne lui restait plus qu'un sous vêtement… Affriolant ! Un petit string en dentelle noir…

_Winnie en cachait des choses !_ Ricana t il intérieurement.

Il admira un instant son corps si parfait après avoir détaché la cascade de cheveux blonds d'une main impériale.

Tentation !

Les formes généreuses, il en raffolait ! Alors il approcha sa bouche pour embrasser ce paradis qui lui tendait les bras, imposant son corps sur le sien, la faisant cambrer de désir sous lui, pendant qu'une de ses mains s'aventura plus bas, sous le dernier rempart de sa nudité… La blonde ne resta pas inactive pour autant. Dans un acte sauvage du à son emportement, elle avait fait disparaitre la chemise du prince en un clin d'œil, révélant son torse finement musclé, ce qui lui valut l'hilarité de ce dernier qui ne comprit pas bien comment elle a fait. Il apprécia le contact chaud de son torse avec la poitrine aux pointes dressées de son amante, ses soupirs lascifs, ses petites menottes qui glissaient avec fluidité jusqu'à son bas dos… L'impatience et la passion commençaient à prendre le dessus au creux des reins de la damoiselle mais Itachi s'entêta sournoisement à lui prodiguer ses caresses affolantes, la narguant quelque fois en titillant l'entrée de sa féminité. La jeune femme hoqueta en sentant le plaisir l'envahir et il eut un sourire supérieur avant d'étouffer un gémissement malicieux avec un baiser. Ino s'affala, vidée de ses forces, et Itachi profita de son étourdissement momentané pour s'affranchir de ses vêtements, spectacle qui intéressa particulièrement la blonde qui mata avec avidité le membre fièrement érigé de son altesse. Son désir était rendu à son paroxysme.

Elle faillit râler bruyamment lorsqu'elle le vit prendre son temps pour mettre un condom… Mais elle-même étant médecin, elle savait que c'était indispensable alors elle se tut.

Après un moment, qui lui parut être une éternité, il revint vers elle, un rouge effrayant colorait ses yeux… La blonde hoqueta de surprise.

-C'est un trait caractéristique de la famille Uchiha… Cela apparait lorsque nous avons… De fortes émotions… Expliqua Itachi, comprenant la peur soudaine d'Ino.

Un peu plus rassurée, elle l'invita à porter son corps sur elle après avoir préalablement enlever son dernier habit. Ils se regardèrent tendrement dans les yeux puis sans crier gare, il entra en elle. Ino faillit hurler de douleur mais il l'embrassa avec fougue, cherchant à la rassurer… Il fronça les sourcils en voyant de la sueur perler sur son front, elle avait mal… Peut être était ce sa première fois ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question, il n'avait pas pris le temps de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle, grillant les étapes à cause d'un désir trop puissant. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux interrogatoires alors il préféra mettre cela de côté, peut être repensera t il à ce détail à tête reposée… Ou pas.

Le gémissement de son amante le fit reprendre conscience…

-Je te fais mal ?

-Pas du tout…

Il la regarda une nouvelle fois dans les yeux pour y déceler une quelconque lueur de mensonge mais rien… Il ferma alors les yeux, enfouissant son visage dans sa chevelure dorée, se laissant emporter dans la torpeur du moment tout en opérant de lents va et viens saisissants. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire du mal pour son propre plaisir, c'était peut être aussi la première fois qu'il déflorait vraiment une femme… Alors il continua, encouragé par les soupirs lascifs de la Kirienne, à mouvoir ses reins de manière très sensuelle, mordillant l'épaule de la jeune femme pour étouffer ses propres râles de plaisir… Oh, délice qu'était de s'enfoncer en elle et ce sans aucune difficulté. Et visiblement, il la contentait, il le savait, elle le lui montrait bien de par ses cris de plus en plus aigus. Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent brutalement…

De son côté, elle n'en pouvait plus… Elle n'avait jamais connu un tel amant, aussi attentionné tout en étant brutal quand la situation le demandait, avec un corps visiblement parfait. Son bas ventre emmagasinait la chaleur de leur étreinte, prêt à exploser dans peu de temps, très peu de temps. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses cordes vocales et elle se tortillait sous le plaisir indécent qu'il lui infligeait avec ses déhanchements torrides. Leurs lèvres se happèrent de nouveau, se rapprochant encore plus l'un de l'autre, insonorisant autant qu'ils le pouvaient les cris de concupiscence qu'ils avaient envie de hurler sur tous les toits.

En sueur, le souffle saccadé, il l'enserra fortement dans ses bras en voyant ses orbes turquois s'opacifier de contentement, puis il administra l'ultime mouvement qui les emporta simultanément vers un orgasme ravageur.

Sourire aux lèvres, il s'effondra sur elle tandis qu'elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux…

-Tu es… Tellement belle. Susurra t il avant de se laisser gagner par leur plénitude.

Et tout deux s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur ce lit pour une seule personne…

* * *

07H02 : Jardin Yûhi.

Aujourd'hui, elle déjeunait seule… Mais elle n'en apprécia pas moins le silence qui encensait ce moment de pur bonheur. Alors elle ferma les yeux, laissant la brise matinale épurer son corps et son esprit. Mais bien sûr, pour pouvoir épurer quoi que ce soit, il faut d'abord de quoi l'encombrer…

-Tiens donc, on médite ?

…Et voila le déchet à expulser…

Son nez se froissa tandis qu'elle gardait les yeux obstinément fermés, jugeant la personne trop insignifiante pour pouvoir gâcher sa matinée. Oh que non, ce parasite ne méritait pas à ce qu'elle fasse l'effort de lever ne serait ce qu'un millimètre de ses paupières.

Inspirer, expirer… Laisser l'air pur de la matinée envahir son être.

Il ricana intérieurement. En toute logique, elle n'allait pas garder ses yeux fermés indéfiniment… A moins, bien sûr, de vouloir boire son café à travers son nez ! C'est pourquoi il décida d'attendre patiemment qu'elle émerge de sa gaminerie…

« …Ou pas ! » Se dit il en souriant sadiquement.

Voyant qu'elle n'a toujours pas changé d'avis, il retint sa respiration –et son rire aussi par la même occasion- tout en se penchant lentement sur son visage laiteux… Et ses lèvres touchèrent inéluctablement les siennes avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? S'écria t elle, ouvrant grand ses mirettes outrées en le repoussant dès lors qu'il avait frôlé ses lèvres.

-Bah, la même chose que toi… Répondit tout simplement Sasuke, goguenard.

Elle le fusilla du regard mais son sourire effronté ne s'effaça pas pour autant, ébouillantant les nerfs de la jeune femme.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, je me fous de la tienne… Donnant-donnant, n'est ce pas ? Poursuivit le brun en fixant avidement les lèvres de la belle Kirienne.

-C'est la dernière fois que tu pose tes sales pattes sur moi…

-Dis plutôt ma gueule sur la tienne…

La rose fronça les sourcils…

-Ce que tu es d'une vulgarité aujourd'hui… Lâcha t elle avant de boire une gorgée de son café soudainement devenu amer.

-Tu trouve ?

-Et ça se dit prince, ça !

-Je ne me suis pas autoproclamé fils de la reine et du roi du Feu… Mais je le suis, en effet, et je parle comme je veux ! Ou préfère tu un ton plus aimable ? Tu n'as qu'à demander, tu sais que je ne te refuse jamais rien.

-Arrête de faire ton intéressant devant moi, je sais très bien ce que tu veux…

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que je veux selon toi ? Railla t il en se penchant de nouveau sur elle, attendant un rejet ou une gifle qui lui remettrait les idées en place…

-Dans ton langage temporaire… Le mot serait… _« Baiser »_ ! Articula t elle lentement avec un regard moqueur.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, et bien qu'il ait déjà utilisé le terme, le mot était mille fois mieux, bien plus concupiscent dans sa bouche… Sa jolie petite bouche rosée qu'il imaginait parfaitement en train de parcourir son corps de façon très suggestive. Il sourit à cette image… Bientôt, ce ne sera plus des fantasmes.

-Baiser… Rien que ça ? Ricana t il en retournant une chaise pour s'asseoir près d'elle… Et d'où est ce que tu tiens ces propos exactement ?

-Oh, disons de… Masha*…

-Machin ? Demanda t il, complètement à l'ouest.

-_Masha_, espèce de goujat…

-Puis je savoir qui est ce, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

-T'es écœurant, même pas foutu de te souvenir de ton ancienne amante… Accusa Sakura avec dédain.

-L'article du Himawari shimbun, hein ? Je vois que tu ne lis pas que des livres sexo… Se moqua t il de nouveau.

-Parfaitement et tiens, tant qu'on y est, parlons un peu de... Tara, Hibana, Yae, Tenten, la comtesse Anzu et des _quinze autres points de suspension_ que je n'énumérerai pas… Cracha la rose, en toisant le prince du regard, totalement excédée.

-Si tu y tiens… Souffla t il en attrapant nonchalamment une tartine que Sakura avait déjà entamée, mais celle-ci ignora sa sensualité éloquente… Que veux tu savoir à propos de ces jolies jeunes femmes ? Poursuivit il en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme pour mieux la scruter.

-Alors tu ne nies pas ?

-Oh… Que suis-je censé nier?

-Tu as couché avec… _Elles_… ?

-Me croirais tu si je te disais que non ?

-Pas du tout !

-Alors pourquoi me poser la question ?

-Je…

Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge et une monstrueuse envie de meurtre la prit… Il ne niait pas, putain, il ne niait pas ! Elle avait envie de le bruler, oui, le bruler, le calciner avec un regard des plus noirs (amaterasu ?) pour avoir osé lui parler aussi directement, aussi posément alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle figurait sur sa liste… Sa liste luxuriante de concupiscences et de débauches ! Il la dégoutait !

-Alors ? Persévéra Sasuke.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres, fixant un point invisible sur la table puis elle lissa d'une main ses cheveux montés en queue de cheval.

-Je voulais juste savoir si son altesse prenait son pied avec ces filles qui couchent à tout va.

La phrase claqua dans l'air et le prince ne put empêcher un sourire monumental d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres. Elle paraissait neutre mais elle faisait bel et bien de l'ironie, parodiant les domestiques du château qui se pliaient en quatre en apercevant le bout de ses cheveux bruns dans les parages… Mais c'était bon, il adorait jouer avec elle alors il lui répondra de la même manière…

-Bien vilaine curiosité qu'est la vôtre, mademoiselle Haruno !

-C'est purement scientifique, votre altesse !

-A tout hasard… Commença t il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle… Vous ne vous demanderiez pas aussi si ces femmes aiment _le dévouement et la passion_ de son altesse ?

Il venait de chuchoter près de son oreille et elle en frissonna mais elle ne laissa rien paraitre… Il savait comment tendre un piège à une femme écervelée mais le jour où Haruno Sakura, grande féministe dans l'âme, succombera n'était pas encore arrivé.

-Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt ! Répliqua t elle, froidement.

-Oh, ne soyez pas timide, _votre Sainteté_, je sais que vous _mourrez _d'envie de connaitre la réponse !

-Très bien, puisque vous insistez, votre altesse… Allez y, parlez moi de vos orgasmes simultanés _ô combien jouissifs_. Provoqua Sakura avec un cynisme apparent, croisant bras et jambes.

-Vous m'amusez, Sakura san… Mais s'il n'y a que cela qui vous intéresse, je peux aisément vous faire expérimenter la _chose_… _Dans toutes les positions que vous voudrez_! Plaisanta t il, un rire guttural s'échappant de sa gorge.

Mais la plaisanterie n'était apparemment pas au gout du jour puisque la damoiselle le repoussa violemment, le faisant presque vaciller sur sa chaise…

-Tu n'es qu'un goujat ! S'emporta t elle en le pointant de son index extrêmement accusateur… Tu t'en moque de ce que les autres ressentent ! Toi, tout ce que tu veux c'est t'amuser sans mesurer les conséquences de tes actes ou de tes mots… Tu n'es qu'un… Rah ! Je te haie !

Elle fulminait, littéralement, de la fumée sortirait presque de ses oreilles pendant qu'elle griffait la nappe de table comme un chat qui espérait creuser le mur. Puis, elle se leva et contourna la table avec un pas rageur, sous l'œil dubitatif du prince…

Nombreuses ont été leurs disputes mais il n'avait jamais réussi à la mettre dans cet état. Il en était étrangement satisfait ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu au programme pourtant dès qu'il l'a vu, il a tout de suite oublié tout semblant de plan ainsi que le baiser hypothétiquement foireux qu'il était censé rattraper. Son caractère explosif lui avait manqué… Enormément. Cela faisait pourtant à peine une semaine qu'elle était à Konoha et quatre jours qu'elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Mais c'était comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours… C'était déroutant mais il avait besoin de lui parler, de la taquiner, de la mettre en colère… Presque autant que de la mettre sous ses draps.

-C'est drôle ça… On aurait dit que vous piquiez une crise de jalousie, très chère !

Il ne le pensait pas, il n'a vu aucun signe démontrant ce qu'il avance, ce n'était qu'une phrase en l'air… Il voulait juste la provoquer encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à bout, complètement à bout, au point de le supplier d'arrêter ou de le faire taire avec un baiser… Ou quelque chose de plus imaginative peut être… Il sourit à cette perspective…

-N'allez pas croire que je vais réaliser vos fantasmes… Cracha t elle, dos à lui, prête à partir sans pour autant réussir à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

-Moi, je suis prêt à satisfaire les vôtres ! Railla t il, en se mettant derrière elle.

S'en aller, tout de suite, s'en aller… Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, grisée par sa présence derrière elle, encore plus lorsqu'il se mit en tête de frôler son bras avec le bout de ses doigts. Elle se figea tellement qu'une statue aurait pu paraitre plus mobile…

Et lui, il ne comprenait toujours pas d'où lui venait cette audace et cette insolence malvenues. Il n'était vraiment pas en position de railler mais il le faisait impunément. Comme quoi, marcher sur des braises lui faisait tellement plaisir qu'il était prêt à se laisser calciner les pieds du moment qu'elle lui en donnait pour sa grade. Car sa colère à elle alimentait continuellement son sourire à lui. C'était plaisant de se faire rejeter avec véhémence.

Mais là, elle ne bougeait plus… Peut être attendait elle qu'il l'achève ?

Il passa lascivement sa main caresseuse sur le ventre plat de Sakura afin de l'attirer contre son torse, attendant une gifle monumentale au tournant…

Gifle qui ne vint pas. Alors il commença à froncer les sourcils… Etait elle froide à un tel point que cela ne lui faisait rien ?

-Pourquoi ce silence, ma chère ? Seriez vous donc intéressée par ma proposition? Susurra t il, à la fois grave et joueur.

Oh que non, elle n'était pas intéressée… Elle était juste… Tentée de se blottir plus intimement contre ce torse chaud qui lui promettait bien des sensations.

-Vous connaissez la réponse, Sire, libre à vous de décider de vous mentir ou non… Rétorqua t elle en masquant la vague de chaleur que son corps diffusait.

-Hn… Pourquoi ne me le direz vous pas en face ? Vous savez, le goujat à deux neurones que je suis pourrait facilement confondre votre réponse avec un « oui » ! Chantonna t il avec une arrogance qui ne rimait pas avec ses mots.

Suite à ses paroles, elle se retourna presque automatiquement vers le brun, plantant son regard dur dans les prunelles ensorcelantes du prince.

-Non… Vous ne m'intéressez pas ! Psalmodia Sakura comme si c'était une citation qu'elle avait apprise par cœur.

Sans la quitter des yeux, un rictus naquit sur les lèvres du bel éphèbe… _Sur ses lèvres parfaites_… Qu'il pencha brusquement sur celles de son vis-à-vis dans un baiser agressif et donc inéluctable. Leur langue se mêlait furieusement, les mains du jeune homme s'attardant sur les hanches de la rose, celles de cette dernière s'accrochant avidement à ses cheveux ébène comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le contact était plus irréel pour l'un que pour l'autre. Et Sasuke sut qu'il n'y a jamais eu de baiser raté… Ce n'était qu'un jeu, autant pour lui que pour elle. Elle le rejetait seulement par jeu…

Et elle revint vite à la réalité lorsque celui ci interrompit l'échange, aussi brutalement qu'il ne l'avait établi, la laissant pantoise, sur sa faim. Une lueur de fierté apparut dans ses yeux rieurs avant qu'il ne passe son chemin sans un mot de plus pour elle.

Il l'a superbement plantée… Juste retour des choses !

Son cœur faisait des soubresauts incalculables dans sa cage thoracique, elle vient de faire une énorme bêtise… Enorme !

Ses jambes la portèrent machinalement vers sa chambre où elle se laissa effondrer sur son lit…

En touchant ses lèvres, les faits lui reviennent en force dans une seule phrase.

Elle a répondu à son baiser…

Elle a répondu à son baiser…

…

ELLE A REPONDU A SON BAISER !

_« Mais putain, ce mec embrasse comme un dieu ! »_

* * *

*Masha : il me fallait un nom, c'est sorti tout seul alors je l'ai gardé… J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas, faut dire que tu m'obsède ! x) *ferme sa gueule avant de se faire passer pour bi*.

Voila un autre chapitre de fait, je vais vous épargner les détails de ma vie privée (ça n'intéresse personne ! huuu !u_u') mais je suis plutôt fière du chapitre malgré les entraves et tout le mal que j'ai eu à le faire ! Alors… Vos reviews seront grandement appréciés…

Pour celles qui ne m'ont jamais reviewé (parce qu'il y en a une tonne), laissez au moins une trace de vous, même une fois pour toute l'histoire, ça me va ! (pavé ! pavé ! pavé ! 8D).

Oh et question du jour : quelle a été votre moment préféré ? (Dora m'inspire !xD) Et si vous avez remarqué des fautes dans ce chapitre, signalez le car je vais bientôt commencer quelques corrections et replacements (suite à des fautes monumentales intolérables).

Amicalement,

Yuri.

*retourne se coucher en attendant vos avis*


	12. Chapter 12

Eh voila mes chères, pour me faire pardonner et surtout pour vous remercier car j'ai atteint les 100 reviews… *se fait une grande auto-ovation*. Merci merci merci ! Oh bon sang. J'ai jamais autant aimé le mois d'Avril et mes vingt piges tout frais ! x)

Je m'excuse vraiment pour mon absence qui a été plus que temporaire et je vais pas lésiner sur les raisons car y'a vingt pages qui vous attendent. J'espère que vous trouverez la longueur acceptable. ^^ Ne vous attendez cependant pas à ce que je produise la même longueur dans le prochain chapitre, là j'avais juste envie de faire accélérer un peu les choses avec deux nouveaux éléments bien en vues.

Un grand merci à Yuhi Yoroi, anciennement Yuhi Potter, pour sa prélecture, sa correction et sa grève (pour me forcer à publier un nouveau chapitre un peu plus vite x)).

RaR's anonymes:

Kiki: Merci beaucoup! Le baiser... Hum... Je croyais vous surprendre mais apparemment vous l'attendiez toutes. Bon, j'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus... Et que tu ne me détesteras pas à la fin! Nih hiiin!

CookieKandy: Ouii... Par les temps qui courre, il faut bien un lemon pour vous scotcher! ^^

Rosy: Here come a new hot one... Mwarf... Si t'as aimé le précédent, celui ci risque de te plaire! x)

Alors... Fans de SasuSaku, attention les yeux!

* * *

Chapitre 12 : La grande vadrouille avec Sasuke.

Sa main ne tremblait pas. Elle était née pour être chirurgienne, au plus grand bonheur de Shizune, directrice du grand hôpital de Konoha. Sakura Haruno était douée, aucun doute là-dessus. Elle ne reculait vraiment devant rien, surtout pas devant le sang, en témoignait sa blouse virée au rouge suite à sa première intervention qui s'est compliquée mais face à laquelle elle n'a pas paniqué une seule seconde, terminant de recoudre la patiente elle-même sous le silence effaré de ses collègues et supérieurs.

Après quelques félicitations bien méritées, elle quitta le bloc en enlevant son masque et ses gants, telle une héroïne revenant de la guerre, le visage tout sourire.

-Sakura, changes toi tout de suite, t'es dégueulasse ! Râla Ino qui passait devant le bloc opératoire au même moment où Sakura en sortait.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Ino ! Répondit elle joyeusement, en suivant Ino dans les couloirs. Alors ? Comment vont tes bambins ?

-Pas mal ! J'ai fini mon lot de sucettes à distribuer, faudrait aller en chercher d'autres. Sourit elle, enthousiaste au possible. En fait, on ne parle plus que de nous dans cet hôpital ! _« Les quatre mystérieuses stagiaires qui habite au château » !_ Je trouve ça absolument génial quand toutes les filles me demandent si j'ai déjà rencontré les princes. Tu devrais voir leur tête quand je leur réponds que je vis carrément avec et qu'on partage nos repas… Elles n'en reviennent pas que nous ayons des conversations avec eux. Ils sont considérés comme des dieux impassibles et inaccessibles ! Si tu savais le nombre de groupies qu'ils ont dans mon service… Et elles sont pas toutes très jeunes ! Gloussa t elle avec des gesticulations absurdes.

La rose haussa les sourcils d'étonnement : elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'animosité sur le visage de son amie auparavant… C'était… Bizarre.

-Euh… C'est moi ou t'as quelque chose de nouveau, ce matin ? Demanda t-elle, mi-curieuse, mi-amusée.

-Qu-Quoi ? Mais non voyons… Je suis comme d'hab !

-Hm… Mouais, si tu le dis… ! Le sourire à deux mètre doit n'être qu'un fruit de mon imagination. Marmonna la rose en s'étirant un instant. Bref, moi, j'ai faim, on va aller attraper un morceau ? C'est l'heure de la pause, non ? S'enquit elle en cherchant des yeux un quelconque horloge dans les environs.

-T'es incroyable ! S'exclama la blonde, presque outrée. Comment peux tu avoir faim après avoir vu autant de… Beurk ! Je veux même pas dire le mot, ça me coupe l'appétit !

-Bah ! C'est comme toi qui as encore envie d'être mère après avoir vu autant de mômes. Alors ? On se le fait ce lunch ? S'impatienta Sakura.

-Après que tu te sois changé parce que le sang à table… Très peu pour moi ! Grimaça Ino en parcourant des yeux la tenue ensanglantée de la Haruno.

Sakura s'en alla en riant de sa collègue et de son hémophobie mal placée, puis rejoignit les vestiaires pour femme à un étage plus bas.

En pénétrant dans la salle qui était censée être déserte, son sourire s'accentua à la vue d'une cascade de cheveux roux sanguinolents lui faire dos. Karin Yamagara. La rouquine, qui ne l'a apparemment pas entendu entrer, continuait de se regarder minutieusement dans son miroir personnel, passant au crible son grain de peau dans un silence presque religieux.

Sakura aurait pu bien la laisser tranquille mais… La tentation était trop forte, une remarque cinglante s'imposait, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

-Tu sais qu'un certain Narcisse s'est noyé dans une rivière pour s'être trop penché sur son reflet ? Commença la rose avec un sourire narquois.

Et l'effet fut immédiat, Karin se retourna si vite que Sakura entendit sa nuque craquer sous la torsion. La Haruno appréciait de moins en moins cette fille là au fil des jours, c'était presque une libération de pouvoir la casser impunément.

-Oh… Tiens ! Le boucher de service. Alors ? T'as charcuté combien de viande aujourd'hui ? Lança cette dernière avec un ton acerbe, les yeux brûlant de haine.

Et non, elle avait beau faire du sarcasme, elle n'était plus tellement drôle depuis qu'elle lui a ouvertement dit vouloir coucher avec Sasuke Uchiha. Ce n'était pas parce que la rose avait des vues sur ce dernier, même s'il embrassait comme un dieu, mais les filles dans le genre mari-couche-toi-là… On va dire qu'elle passe.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit… Elle passa son chemin avec un ricanement très peu sincère, au moins jusqu'à ce son amie ne l'interpelle.

-Dis donc, la Sainte ni touche… Tu crois toujours pouvoir me le voler, hein ?

Elle s'arrêta net dans son mouvement, ne comprenant absolument pas l'allusion (s'il y en avait une), avant de revenir sur ses pas pour scruter le visage hargneux de la Kumoise.

-Te voler quoi, Yamagara?

Et là, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle eut l'impression d'avoir donné à cette fille l'occasion en or de la narguer. Alors comme elle s'y attendait, cette dernière eut un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

-Tu crois que personne t'a vu lorsque tu t'es accroché à son cou comme du velcro ? Lorsque tu as plaqué ta sale bouche sur la sienne… ? L'acte typique de la fille désespérée, tellement minable ! Tu croyais quoi, en le forçant à t'embrasser ? Que tu lui plairais subitement ? Tu sais, les crapauds qui se changent en princesse après un baiser, ça n'existe que dans ta tête… Enchaîna la rouquine avec acidité et amertume.

Sakura, à la fois gênée et amusée, fut déchirée entre l'envie de rire et celle de la massacrer … Bien sûr, parce que personne n'était censé avoir vu leur baiser mais n'importe qui ayant été témoin de la scène aurait rapidement remarqué que c'est lui, oui, _son altesse_, qui l'a _forcé_ à l'embrasser… Lui qui a plaqué sa _sale bouche_ contre la sienne… Deux fois même, et dans la même journée, ou plutôt dans la matinée. Qui sait ce qu'il pourra encore lui réserver dans la soirée ? Mais ce n'était pas la peine de lui expliquer tout ça, c'est Karin ! La fan invétérée de Sasuke Uchiha, pire qu'elle, tu meurs…

-Hum… Sait on jamais, peut être que tu devrais essayer de te changer en batracien, toi aussi, histoire de tenter ta chance. Je t'assure qu'il aime ça, _embrasser les crapauds visqueux comme moi_… Et pas qu'une fois ! Et donc… Bonne journée, la dermato ! Puisses tu soigner toutes les verrues de ce monde avant ce soir… Ricana Sakura en disparaissant derrière les casiers

-Garce ! Cracha la dermatologue, le poing levé.

-Fille de joie ! Répliqua Sakura, se retenant de rire.

L'autre mot, bien plus explicite et bien plus vulgaire, lui démangeait la langue mais elle préféra rester clean… Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle va parler comme une véritable _garce _! Et puis « Fille de joie », c'était largement suffisant au vu du silence mortuaire qui en résultait.

Arrivée dans les douches, Sakura se dépêcha d'ôter sa blouse tâchée et de se faire une toilette rapide. Ino devait déjà l'attendre à la cafétéria et la rose avait rudement besoin de redescendre sur terre après cette discussion surréaliste. Elle n'en revenait pas de s'être vantée pour une chose aussi futile qu'un baiser et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle s'est ouvertement déclarée comme étant la rivale d'une fille qui, vraisemblablement, n'en valait pas la peine.

Mais au fond, Karin avait de quoi être jalouse… Sasuke ne s'intéressait toujours pas particulièrement à elle malgré ses tenues devenues nettement plus légères depuis quelques jours alors que Sakura, elle, n'a eu qu'à le repousser pour capter toute son attention.

_Il est peut être un peu masochiste_… Songea Sakura.

Oui, certainement… Ça avait l'air de l'amuser lorsqu'elle l'envoyait bouler, chose que Karin - ni aucune autre femme d'ailleurs- ne ferait jamais. Il a du s'en rendre compte et il l'a préféré à toutes ces autres filles ennuyeuses qui n'avait aucune répartie.

Tant mieux.

Enfin, _tant pis…_Rectifia t elle mentalement.

Elle revêtit rapidement un nouveau tablier par-dessus son jean et son débardeur habituel puis en revenant, elle avait remarqué que Karin était toujours là, plongée dans une auto contemplation effrayante. Tellement effrayante que Sakura choisit de sortir par une autre porte, complètement cassée par un rire qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de retenir afin de ne pas déranger la rouquine dans sa méditation existentielle.

Après une belle balade en ascenseur, elle s'avança d'un pas ferme vers les vitrines de la cafétéria, saluant ses autres collègues qu'elle n'a pas encore rencontrés durant la matinée avant de prendre du riz accompagné de légumes sautés, une pomme et une bouteille d'eau. Elle remarqua rapidement Temari et Ino en grande conversation, installées à une table un peu plus loin et décida de les rejoindre.

-Ah ! Te voila… On parlait justement de toi et de ta première intervention ! S'enthousiasma Temari.

-Ah oui ? Je croyais que ça donnait des envies de gerber à Ino… Se moqua Sakura en s'asseyant près de la sunéene.

-Oh, ça va ! Râla la concernée.

-Où est Karin ? S'enquit la blonde aux quatre couettes alors qu'elle ouvrait sa bouteille d'eau minérale.

-Probablement en train de soigner la gale qu'elle vient d'attraper, je suppose ! Suggéra Sakura, les yeux rieurs.

-J'en doute : une gale interne, c'est incurable ! Répliqua aussitôt Temari, à la grande surprise d'Ino et Sakura qui se turent instantanément. Elle porta sa bouteille à sa bouche avant de se rendre compte du silence plombé qui régnait soudainement… Quoi ?

-Comment ça, la gale interne ? S'étonna Ino.

-Une maladie imaginaire… Oh, arrêtez un peu de me regarder comme ça, détendez vous ! Y'a vraiment pas de quoi en faire un plat. Eluda t elle avec habileté.

Mais elle savait qu'il y avait de quoi faire un plat : elle et Karin n'étaient pas loin d'être siamoises, là où était l'une se trouvait forcément l'autre. Elles étaient complices jusqu'au bout des ongles et là, elle se moquait d'elle, limite elle l'insultait. Pourtant, la chose n'était pas difficile à comprendre et pour Temari, c'était même une évidence. Elle n'était pas dupe, Karin avait bien caché son jeu depuis le début mais avec cette histoire de coucherie avec le prince, elle se faisait de plus en plus désagréable avec tout le monde, se montrant hautaine et dédaigneuse. Bien sûr, elle pouvait être amusante quand ses piques cyniques étaient destinées à une chose pourvue d'une laideur incroyable mais ce n'était plus très drôle lorsqu'elle a commencé à s'attaquer aux deux autres. Cela relevait de la jalousie pure et simple et Temari n'appréciait pas. Pas du tout. Sauf que là, elle n'avait franchement pas envie de déballer tout ça.

-Bon et sinon ? Tenta cette dernière en remuant son riz avec sa fourchette. Oh mais j'y pense, Ino, je suis allée te chercher dans ta chambre très tôt, ce matin, t'y étais pas… Alors quoi ? On était pas censées faire un jogging ensemble ?

Ladite Ino s'étrangla bruyamment avec sa bouchée de pomme et vira instantanément au rouge vif, s'attirant le regard suspicieux de sa meilleure amie et celui sceptique de l'autre blonde. Elle ne savait ni comment réagir ni quoi répondre…

_« Au faite, j'ai passé la nuit à m'envoyer en l'air avec Itachi sama, dans sa cabane d'enfance »._

Glamour, vraiment.

Mais non. Il était hors de question de passer aux aveux en ce qui concerne sa nuit. Sa merveilleuse nuit. Elle sourit vaguement à ce souvenir. Erreur, cela n'échappa pas à Sakura.

-Ino… ! Menaça celle ci avec un regard qu'Ino décoda comme étant un « Tu-réponds-ou-je-fais-un-malheur ».

-Je… Non, je me suis levée un peu plus tôt, ce matin. Mentit elle en se souvenant très bien comment elle s'est _levée ce matin_. T'as du me rater, je suis partie en cuisine juste après.

-Ah…

Et si Temari abandonna très vite, Sakura, elle, gardait un air dubitatif. Son excuse empestait le mensonge à plein nez mais peut être est ce parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire devant Temari ? Sakura soupira… Elle réagissait comme une mère poule avec la blonde depuis quelque temps, c'était insupportable mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle continua de fixer Ino avec le même air interrogatif mais voyant qu'elle n'était pas disposée à en dire plus, elle n'insista pas davantage. Enfin, pour le moment. Une fois seules, elle ne gênera pas pour lui tirer directement les vers du nez.

-Oh… Canon droit devant ! Souffla leur voisine à quatre couettes avec une voix salace et des yeux rêveurs.

Par réflexe, les deux amies suivirent le regard de cette dernière pour apercevoir à l'entrée des cheveux corbeau dressés en piques sur une carnation pâle et un air indifférent collé au visage.

Sasuke Uchiha.

La rose tiqua et détourna violemment la tête, une gêne apparente s'étant emparée d'elle, le souvenir du baiser était encore un peu trop frais à son goût et les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de leur table. Ino, elle, se désintéressa très vite du spectacle, trouvant cela bizarre de reluquer le petit frère de son très récent amant. Temari semblait être la seule à pouvoir profiter de la vue sans se sentir coupable. Enfin, Temari et les autres infirmières qui se sont inclinées devant lui. Sakura écarquilla les yeux… Pendant l'espace d'un instant, elle avait oublié qu'il était en réalité le prince du Pays de Feu. C'est vrai qu'être confinée avec lui dans un énorme château avait tendance à déformer sa vision des choses, surtout qu'il avait un caractère impossible pour un prince.

-Bonjour mesdames ! Chantonna son altesse tout en se tirant la quatrième chaise.

-Bonjour ! Répondit joyeusement Temari.

Il ne s'étonna pas le moins du monde qu'elle soit la seule à répondre, c'était évident ! Ino n'avait d'yeux que pour son frère et Sakura… Elle semblait gênée. Quoi de plus normal, il l'a joliment planté ce matin, une idée qu'il devrait mettre plus souvent en pratique d'ailleurs… Il adore les rougeurs qui parsemaient ses joues ! Alors qu'il s'était assis près d'elle, elle le continua de le fuir du regard mais il décida de faire outrage en piochant un maki dans l'assiette de Mademoiselle comme si de rien n'était. Il ignora royalement les mines déconfites que toutes les trois abordaient, tout en mangeant.

-Bien, alors… Aujourd'hui… Je vous enlève ! Déclara t il tout simplement avec un sourire conquérant.

Sourire qui ne rata pas d'ailleurs puisque le visage de Temari s'illumina immédiatement.

-Et pourquoi cette si bienveillante attention, votre altesse ? Coupa une voix familière, adorablement sarcastique.

Le sourire du prince s'étira un peu plus : cette intonation, il commençait vraiment à l'apprécier. Pour marquer son contentement, il se retourna vivement vers Sakura pour lui faire un clin d'œil séducteur très discret, elle rougit aussitôt, ce qui le fit ricaner intérieurement… Finalement, il ne lui était pas aussi indifférent qu'elle ne le prétendait.

-Eh bien… Comment dire ? Ma mère a oublié de vous faire part d'une très belle invitation… Vendredi, Naruto se fiance et il tient à ce que vous soyez là, toutes les quatre –d'ailleurs, où est l'autre… ?

Sakura s'esclaffa, tout simplement et sans avoir pu se contrôler, s'attirant trois froncements de sourcils profondément interrogateurs. Bon d'accord, cela ne paraissait peut être pas drôle, ils ne devaient pas comprendre à quel point c'était hilarant de voir Karin ramer pour le prince qui, au final, l'ignore toujours autant. Mais pour Sakura, la dernière phrase de Sasuke sonnait comme une victoire -une victoire sur quoi exactement, elle n'en sait rien et elle s'en fiche mais sa satisfaction était bel et bien présente. Reprenant finalement contenance, sous les regards sceptiques de ses voisins, elle se racla la gorge et demanda :

-Et qu'est ce que les fiançailles de Naruto ont à avoir avec le fait que vous nous enleviez ?

-Sakura, voyons, les robes, les tenues, les chaussures ! Répliqua aussitôt Temari comme une évidence, la mine totalement réjouie. N'est ce pas, votre altesse ?

-Ho, très perspicace, Temari ! Accorda Sasuke. En effet, il vous faut des robes et à ma connaissance, vous ne possédez pas les habits de circonstances alors, vous allez voir ça avec Super Tata Kushina. C'est moi qui vous y emmène !

-Parce que le chauffeur n'est pas de service aujourd'hui ? Se méfia la rose.

-Eh non, madame, aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui suis à votre service ! Qui plus est, on a tout l'après midi. Et les robes, ça ne prend que deux heures ! Chuchota t il avec un ton manifestement conspirateur, entraînant l'enthousiasme des deux blondes mais qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la pauvre Haruno.

Elle l'avait vu venir celle là : l'excursion secrète en sa compagnie qui ne se refuse pas ! Puisque, bien évidemment, aucune ne s'évertuerait à rester confinée quelque part, que ce soit au château ou à l'hôpital, seuls endroits qu'elles aient réellement visité de tout Konoha depuis leur arrivée, si on omettait bien sûr le trajet (assez long) à faire pour se rendre au travail. En plus, on ne pouvait pas demander au chauffeur de faire quelques détours dans les quartiers huppés, vu qu'il était toujours d'humeur pas possible mais elles se sont toutes dit que c'était assez compréhensible en soit, personne ne voudrait se faire renvoyé par la famille royale tout de même.

Sasuke leur expliqua par la suite comment il a ardemment convaincu sa mère de les laisser sortir, racontant sa péripétie comme s'il avait combattu un dragon. Puis Ino fut chargée de la tâche d'aller chercher leurs affaires et d'appeler Karin, vu que ni Temari ni Sakura ne voulait s'en occuper.

Après le retour d'Ino, ils durent attendre quelques minutes pour enfin voir une rouquine se ramener, habillée d'un jean assez sobre, d'un chemisier mauve décolleté plutôt discret et des ballerines, sans oublier son énorme sac noir qui aurait pu abriter un poney. Contre toute attente, elle avait l'air… Normale… ?

-Bonjour, Sasuke sama. Fit elle poliment en inclinant légèrement la tête, le teint légèrement rose.

-Karin. Répondit tout simplement ledit Sasuke.

_Cette garce… Elle joue à la petite écolière qui rougit à chaque regard maintenant ?_ Pensa Sakura en échangeant un regard incrédule avec Temari. Celle-ci, n'en sachant pas plus mais n'en pensant pas moins, se contenta de hausser les épaules, perplexe.

-Bon, nous pouvons y aller maintenant ? Intervint Ino qui semble être la seule à trouver la situation tout à fait naturelle.

-Oui ! Euh… Sakura, tu as du riz sur ta joue. Informa Karin en indiquant sa propre joue droite.

La rose s'empourpra aussitôt et s'empressa d'essuyer la joue le plus vite possible avec sa serviette. La garce, elle lui a bien foutu la honte ! En plus de ça, ça a l'air de faire rire l'imbécile de service mais quelle idée vraiment d'avoir pris du riz aussi alors qu'il y avait des sandwich tout près. Sa diète avait intérêt à être efficace !

Tous se levèrent de table, guidées par Sasuke. Mais n'ayant nullement envie de se retrouver seule avec ce dernier, Sakura se leva la dernière et décida de les suivre à distance mais elle fut vite rejointe par sa rivale… A son plus grand bonheur !

-Impressionnant, hein ? Je me transforme en crapaud et hop ! Je capte toute son attention… ! J'ai compris, Saki, au faite, il préfère les petites vierges effarouchées aux femmes fatales alors… Merci du conseil, très chère collègue. Sourit la rouquine avec un ton tellement mielleux que Sakura faillit en vomir.

Bon, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face : cette petite peste n'avait pas totalement tort ! Sasuke lui a quand même jeté pas mal d'œillades tout à l'heure, et des œillades pas très négatives à son grand damne ! Il en faudrait encore beaucoup pour l'évincer, celle là, elle revient toujours à la charge comme des parasites indomptables.

…

La rose se secoua la tête un instant, remettant ses pensées à jour.

A quoi est ce qu'elle est en train de songer, là, exactement ? Etait elle en train d'établir un plan afin d'évincer quelqu'un de la compétition ? Et en plus, quelle compétition ? Sasuke Uchiha ?

Sakura se tapa le front avec sa main…

Ses idées s'embrouillaient, non, ses idées l'embrouillaient. Ces idées qui poussaient toutes seules sans sa permission et qu'elle ne concevait pas elle-même… Néanmoins, une chose était clair et elle l'a compris : elle n'avait aucunement l'envie de voir Karin arriver à ses fins. Et ce, qu'importe l'homme qu'elle veut conquérir. Oui, c'était forcément cela, on sait tous que les garces ne méritent pas d'arriver à leur fin, n'est ce pas ? Cela n'avait pas rapport direct avec Sasuke, et non, elle n'était pas en train de faire une crise de jalousie ou quelque chose dans le genre. Elle fulminait juste de rage de voir _l'autre_ jouer sa comédie devant tout le monde.

Contente de son raisonnement, elle monta, l'esprit tranquille, dans le van qui était habituellement supposé les ramener au château, sauf que cette fois ci, elles allaient autre part et elle se surprit elle-même de ne pas s'être réjouie de la perspective. Bon, après tout, il n'y a que le chauffeur qui a changé, et quand bien même si c'est le prince en personne. Elle s'en moquait ! Elle allait profiter de son après midi bien mérité.

…

Sur route, Sakura se sentait totalement à l'aise, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une détente entre amies. Temari n'en finissait pas de les faire rire avec ses anecdotes et ses blagues salaces tandis qu'Ino commentait quelques monuments étranges dressés en plein air. Karin, elle, boudait dans son coin. Parfait ! L'après midi allait juste être parfait !

Mais en se remuant vivement, son regard vrilla sur le rétroviseur intérieur et elle y vit en un éclair deux orbes noirs intenses braqués sur elle… Surprise, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais dans la seconde d'après, ils n'y étaient plus. Elle sourit nerveusement, était il en train de l'observer ou leur regard se sont juste croisé par hasard ? Afin d'en obtenir la réponse, elle fit mine de n'avoir rien vu, retournant s'intéresser à Temari et son histoire d'éventail géant ou comment elle a décidé d'arrêter de porter des jupes courtes puis de temps en temps, elle jeta des coups d'œil discrets au minuscule miroir, espérant le surprendre… En vain. A croire que c'était juste une illusion de sa part.

Après quinze bonnes minutes, Sasuke finit par ralentir, ils venaient de pénétrer dans un quartier résidentiel, des maisons toutes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres se dressaient de chaque côté de la rue, laissant deviner luxe et confort d'un simple coup d'œil. Et même si aucune demeure ne semblait égaler la grandeur du château royal, les quatre boursières furent quand même épatées. La rumeur, selon laquelle le peuple du pays du feu serait des mégalomanes, était donc vraie ! Songèrent elles. Car non, ils ne font pas les choses à moitié, démontrant leur créativité et leur originalité par des architectures peu orthodoxes et très modernes.

Après quelques pâtés de maisons, elles furent enfin conduites à entrer dans un domaine privé au portail de fer orné d'un spiral de chaque côté. L'allée principale, qui semblait être faite de galets noir, conduisait directement vers l'imposant manoir à l'aspect spectral des Namikaze.

Ils se garèrent juste devant l'escalier en pierre précédant l'entrée, descendirent et se firent accueillir par un homme haut de taille, aux cheveux noirs en coupe au bol et au sourcil en forme de chenille. Le majordome du manoir apparemment.

-Votre altesse, mesdames ! Fit l'homme en faisant sa révérence.

-Gai ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, vous avez l'air en forme… Commenta Sasuke avec un sourire quelque peu moqueur.

-Oui, n'est ce pas ? Le printemps de la jeunesse est encore en moi, vous savez, jeunes gens ! S'écria t il énergiquement en brandissant le poing en l'air, faisant pouffer de rire les quatre jeunes femmes. Oh, riez, chères demoiselles, ceci est totalement vrai ! Mais entrez, je vous prie ! Madame vous attend au premier.

Ils s'exécutèrent tous, laissant Sasuke les guider à l'intérieur.

Et elles furent vraiment époustouflées de voir le décor intérieur du manoir. Malgré les apparences glauques de celui-ci, les Namikaze ont aménagé l'intérieur de leur demeure selon un goût… Lumineux. Le sol revêtait un parquet boisé et ciré tandis que les murs arboraient une couleur blanche presque agressive et uniforme, des tableaux peints aux tons du printemps agrémentaient leur passage dans les larges couloirs. Ils empruntèrent un escalier en bois noble et se retrouvèrent au premier, comme le majordome l'avait précédemment indiqué. Sasuke toqua deux fois à la première porte et elles entrèrent toutes à sa suite, pénétrant dans un vaste salon luxueux et agréablement aménagé avec ses larges fenêtres rectangulaires aux rideaux de soie rouge sang, contrastant sauvagement avec le mur blanc et froid. Un divan, un canapé et des fauteuils confortables, pourvus de coussins dans les tons rouges orangés, étaient joliment disposés autour d'une table basse –plutôt grande pour cet effet d'ailleurs- où de larges feuilles et des feutres à dessiner traînaient. Debout près de la fenêtre, trois femmes élégamment habillées de jolies robes d'été se retournèrent instantanément vers eux.

Sakura reconnut immédiatement la mère de Naruto avec ses longs cheveux roux ainsi que l'une des deux brunes aux cheveux montés en deux macarons. Elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part ce visage olivâtre et juvénile. Ce n'est qu'en voyant le prince faire sa révérence devant celle-ci que l'évidence frappa la rose de plein fouet : l'article du Himawari Shimbun. Son prénom était Tenten si elle s'en souvient très bien… Une des anciennes amantes de Sasuke et Princesse du Pays du Thé. Sa mine se renfrogna.

Sasuke embrassa ensuite sa tante ainsi que l'autre brune qu'il prit dans ses bras.

-Fais attention à tes gestes, Sasuke ! Prévint Kushina, les yeux rieurs.

-Mais non, tu te fais de fausses idées, comme d'habitude !... Rétorqua t il à sa tante avant de s'adresser aux deux brunes. Mes chères, permettez moi de vous présenter les boursières de nos Pays alliés : Sakura, Ino, Temari et Karin…Mesdemoiselles, je vous présente Tenten Akechi, princesse du Pays du Thé et Hinata Hyuuga, Vicomtesse de Konoha, la future mariée.

Toutes les quatre s'inclinèrent devant les deux damoiselles dans une révérence profondément respectueuse. Ce ne fût qu'après que Sakura pu détailler la futur épouse de Naruto : de taille très fine, elle avait un teint pâle et des traits fins ainsi que des long cheveux brun à reflets violines, une frange droite retombait sur ses grands yeux gris violacés. Elle était très féminine, les bijoux finement ouvragés qu'elle portait semblaient avoir été taillés pour elle, et à ses doigts, on remarquait facilement une bague en or platine diamantée qui devait coûter une fortune ainsi qu'une petite chevalière à pierre sombre à son auriculaire.

-Nous sommes enchantées de vous connaître. Sourit la princesse en retour. Hum… Il faut sérieusement que vous songiez à faire profiter de ce privilège à tous vos pays alliés, Uchiha kun, nous autres, petits royaumes tous autant que nous sommes, risquerions de rompre nos alliances si vous ne vous souciez que des grandes nations.

-J'en toucherai un mot à mon frère, ne vous inquiétez pas. Rassura Sasuke qui alla s'asseoir dans un canapé. Où est Naruto ?

-Sorti, avec Minato. Mais tu devrais voir quel genre de bêtise il a encore acheté hier… Râla la tante en posant des tissus légers aux couleurs très affadies, presque blanche, sur la table basse. Euh… Voyons, ce sont les dernières voiles de soie que j'ai fait venir de Kusa… Vous devriez d'abord choisir vos couleurs, ensuite je prendrai vos mesures. Vous verrez avec ces croquis les découpes traditionnelles de Konoha pour cet évènement…Oichi ne devrait plus tarder, c'est elle qui s'occupera de la découpe et de la couture. Ce sera assez rapide. Marmonna t elle plus pour elle-même en scrutant minutieusement chacune des filles.

Sasuke se cala plus confortablement dans sa position, suivant ses petites protégées des yeux alors que celles-ci commençaient à examiner les tissus qui, selon lui, avaient tous les mêmes couleurs. Elles ont toutes vite fait de choisir et se virent être passées une à une au tabouret pour la prise de mesure.

Tenten s'installa près de lui alors que Hinata aidait Kushina avec le mètre ruban. Il sentit son regard insistant sur lui et sourit…

-Tu ne m'as jamais fixé autant avant ! Fit remarquer Sasuke, les yeux rivés sur une Sakura qui venait de monter sur le tabouret

-Toi, tu n'as jamais fixé quelqu'un de cette façon avant… Répondit tout simplement la brune.

-Quelle façon ?

-Tu la dévores carrément des yeux alors quoi ? Passe à l'attaque ! Ria t elle, calant sa tête contre l'épaule de Sasuke et prenant sa main dans les siennes.

Gestes qui n'échappèrent ni à Sakura ni à Karin… Et si la première semblait indignée, la deuxième, elle, se rembrunissait carrément à vu d'œil. Tenten arbora un sourire radieux.

-Et qu'est ce que tu fais, là, exactement ? S'enquit Sasuke, toujours impassible.

-Je les allume !

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est très excitant pour une fille de te voir m'enlacer ! Ironisa le prince de Konoha.

-Mais non, voyons, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Regarde… Et admires la jalousie naître dans leur regard ! Expliqua t elle tout simplement, se rapprochant de lui de plus en plus.

-Très charmant, vraiment, Tenten mais tu sais, tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour faire parler de toi !

-Si ! Remarque tout de même, je suis apparue en première page hier, dans le Himawari…

-Tu veux dire : _nous_ sommes apparues en première page en plein baiser ! Souligna le brun avec une pointe d'agacement.

-Et alors ? Le but c'était quand même de faire un scandale sulfureux ! Dit elle en haussant les épaules.

-Ouais, je sais ! Répliqua t il d'un ton las, profondément ennuyé.

-Quoi ? T'es encore vexé pour cette histoire ? Se moqua t elle.

-Vexé au delà des mots ! Affirma t il en se retournant vers elle, faussement sérieux. Je ne l'ai toujours pas eu la nuit torride que tu m'as promise…

-Hum… Tu sais bien que j'ai une nette préférence pour ton frère ! Esquiva t elle, les yeux rieurs.

-Si tu préfères les femmes comme lui, c'est ton problème !

-Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke… Tu ne changeras jamais ! Soupira t elle… Si seulement toutes tes aventures étaient aussi fictives que ce qu'avait été la nôtre, j'aurais pu reconsidérer la question…

-Mais elles sont fictives ! Mentit l'Uchiha, un sourire craquant aux lèvres.

-Garde cet argument bien au chaud pour ta petite rose, ça ne marche pas avec les vieilles filles comme moi. Ria t elle de plus belle.

Quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte et la Princesse du Pays du Thé se leva prestement, ouvrant à une femme aux cheveux grisonnant et au visage sévère, les lèvres pincées, ses lunettes carrées, délicatement posées sur son nez droit, atténuait la froideur de son regard d'acier qui parcourrait déjà la tenue de la Princesse.

-Princesse ! S'inclina t elle légèrement devant la concernée. Si je puis me permettre votre robe est magnifique.

-Allons, allons, Oichi san, c'est vous-même qui l'a cousu.

-Je sais bien ! Sourit la femme avec un sourire hautain. Euh… Puis je ?

-Mais certainement ! Répondit Tenten en cédant le passage à Oichi.

Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de la présence de la Vicomtesse et encore plus lorsqu'elle vit le prince, elle se confondit en une kyrielle de révérences avant de s'intéresser aux quatre jeunes femmes, énervant peu à peu Sakura. Celle-ci, perchée en haut de son tabouret, lui aurait bien assené un grand coup de pied en plein visage lorsqu'elle a commencé à commenter à voix haute et dédaigneuse la « caricature » des femmes originaires de Kiri.

-Des cheveux roses, c'est absurde… Kamisama, les fantaisies de nos jours sont d'une vulgarité sans nom… Marmonna t elle dans une barbe qu'elle n'avait pas, tout en étendant devant Sakura le tissu de son choix : une voile de soie légèrement teinté de vert à la lumière.

-N'est il pas ? La nature est devenue tellement fantaisiste qu'elle m'a affublé d'une horrible teinture, sans parler des yeux qui jurent fatalement avec, mais quel déshonneur pour vos robes que d'être portées sur moi ! Railla Sakura, la voix empreinte sur le ton de la couturière, faisant rire le seul agent masculin dans la pièce. C'était encore plus hilarant lorsqu'elle s'attaquait à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Madame Oichi lui jeta un regard furibond, la défiant de la parodier encore plus mais la rose ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire piquer par une épingle malencontreuse, alors elle se tut sagement, observant avec scepticisme ce que le prince et son ex pouvait bien se raconter. Cela faisait quand même plusieurs minutes qu'ils sont là, à se chuchoter des messes basses. D'un coin de l'œil, elle voyait Karin totalement crispée sur son fauteuil, prête à exploser de jalousie. La pauvre, il faut la comprendre, elle vient de se faire voler la vedette encore une fois alors qu'elle était sur le point de conclure.

_De conclure un autre échec cuisant_ ! Railla la rose intérieurement.

Les couturières de Konoha avaient une drôle de façon de coudre, on aurait dit qu'elles cousaient à vu de nez et directement sur le modèle. Car après qu'Oichi ait fait quelques découpes, elle demanda à Sakura de mettre un bustier blanc et un jupon qu'elle a sorti de nulle part. Elle alla les enfiler derrière un au vent et se rendit compte qu'elle allait se présenter devant le prince, ainsi vêtue.

Etait ce raisonnable ?

Certainement pas d'après ce qu'elle peut voir dans ses prunelles sombres, tout à fait attentives à ses quelques formes dévoilées. Mais que pouvait elle faire de toute façon ? Kushina ne semblait guère soucieuse, entamant une conversation avec sa future belle fille alors que les trois autres semblaient toutes aussi naturelles, chacune dans leur fauteuil en prenant du jus de fruit et des petits gâteaux qu'une servante a du servir durant sa courte absence.

De son côté, ça faisait longtemps que Sasuke a déconnecté de sa discussion avec Tenten, détaillant avidement les épaules nues et les galbes des jambes de la rose. Il l'a déjà vu en maillot de bain et Dieu seul sait combien il avait aimé mais lorsque Oichi entreprit à serrer le bustier de Sakura, il était resté totalement scotché. Mine de rien, les grimaces qu'elle faisait avait quelque chose de très érotique : le mordillement des lèvres, les yeux fermés et les froncement de sourcils chaque fois que la styliste tirait fortement sur les deux ficelles… Oui, il s'imaginait bien seul avec elle, dans cette pièce, en train de détacher ce satané bustier, la faisant grimacer, non pas de douleur… Mais bien d'un plaisir indécent. Il s'humecta les lèvres, sentant une chaleur s'emparer de son corps. Il sourit. Il va falloir qu'ils passent très vite au stade parce que sinon, il va devoir remédier à ce mal qu'elle lui faisait endurer par sa simple présence. Elle était tout naturellement provocante…

-T'es un grand malade, tu le sais ça ? S'exclama Tenten, la seule chose qu'il ait capté de toute leur conversation.

-Pourquoi ? Souffla t il vaguement.

-Hey, la conversation, c'est par là ! Râla la brune en ramenant brusquement le visage de Sasuke vers elle avec deux doigts, elle pouffa de rire en le lâchant. T'es complètement mordu, mon pauvre !

-De quoi tu parles, Tenten ?

-A quand remonte ta dernière… _Histoire d'amour_ ? Railla la damoiselle.

-A bien trop longtemps pour le dire ! Soupira t il.

-Oh ! La frustration ! Une petite soirée bien arrosée pourrait t'aider à arriver à tes fins… Une sortie en boite ! Suggéra t elle en jouant des coudes.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de la saouler pour l'avoir dans mon lit. S'indigna t il.

-Qui te dit que je parle d'elle ?

-Et qui te dit que je veux une autre qu'elle ? Sortit il d'une traite avant d'écarquiller les yeux, se surprenant lui-même, Tenten quant à elle, resta bouche bée. Elle s'en allait pour dire quelque chose mais il l'interrompit. Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses, Tenten… Elle me plait, c'est tout. Se défendit il avec un sourire énigmatique.

-T'es com-plè-tement fait, mon garçon et désolée mais t'es beaucoup moins marrant comme ça. T'as l'air… Constipé ! Taquina t elle. Mon amie Yuhi devrait pouvoir remédier à ça si t'es partant…

- Yuhi ?... Un mètre soixante dix huit, cheveux bruns et marquise d'Ame Gakure ?

-Hein ? D'où tu la connais, toi ?

-Figure toi que je les connais par cœur son mètre soixante dix huit… Au centimètre carré près ! Précisa t il avec un sourire goguenard.

-S'il y a une de mes amies que tu ne t'es pas tapée, préviens moi… J'aimerai bien la préserver, celle là. Rigola Tenten

-S'il y a un mec de mon royaume que tu voudrais épouser, préviens moi… J'aimerai bien le préserver, celui là. Imita t il, le regard sérieux.

Elle ria à gorge déployée, attirant l'attention de tout le monde mais elle les ignora. Kushina fronçait les sourcils alors qu'elle s'était levée pour écarter un peu plus les rideaux, son neveu ne se gênait vraiment pas ! Mikoto lui a bien précisé qu'il courtisait ouvertement celle avec les cheveux roses mais alors, que fait il là, à plaisanter avec l'amie d'Hinata sans aucune scrupule ? Et devant Sakura en plus ?

Après que la couturière en eut fini avec elle, Sakura alla s'installer sur le divan, près d'Hinata qui lui fit un sourire compréhensif : Oichi l'avait critiqué sans arrêt alors qu'elle la piquait avec ses épingles.

-E-Elle est toujours comme ça mais elle fait un travail remarquable… Surtout lorsque c'est urgent. Expliqua la brune, avec une petite voix enfantine et tremblante.

Sakura fronça les sourcils : Hinata Hyuuga n'était pas censée être une vicomtesse, si ? Parce que là, son bégaiement la rend tout sauf confiante et sûre d'elle. C'est quand même assez rare d'avoir un titre de noblesse et être pudique… A l'instar de _l'autre imbécile_.

-Oh… Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle me cousait à vue de nez. Mais je trouve que votre tradition est assez stricte en ce qui concerne les robes de fiançailles, Hinata sama.

-O-Oui… C-C'est vrai, mais quand on a une famille de Vicomtes, on ne peut rien y faire. N-Nous devons tous respecter la tradition quelque soit les évènements. Sa-Sakura, c'est bien ça ?

-Euh, oui, oui.

-N-Naruto kun m'a parlé de toi et il te trouve très sympathique.

-Ho, eh bien… Vous… Euh… Merci, Hinata sama. Bafouilla t elle, incrédule.

-Je t'en prie, tu peux me tutoyer et… M'appeler Hinata. Ju-Juste Hinata.

Sakura était surprise, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Bien qu'elle trouve Naruto sympathique, elle se méfiait toujours des gens de hauts rangs car ils étaient souvent méprisants, hautain et condescendant. Mais cette Hinata était tout sauf tout ça, elle avait même l'air plus aimable que Naruto, moins marrante certes mais tellement polie et agréable. Elles se sourirent, assez gênée, ne sachant pas quoi dire jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne casse une nouvelle fois l'ambiance conviviale avec une question mal placée mais qui suscita l'intérêt général.

-On va sortir en boite après ?

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux, certaines agréablement surprises, d'autres carrément outrées.

-Sasuke, j'espère que tu ne penses pas ce que tu as dit ! Gronda Kushina, les mains sur les hanches, lui rappelant sa propre mère qui aurait sans doute la même réaction.

-Mais non, bien sûr que non, Tatie. Rassura t il en se tassant de nouveau dans le canapé… Alors ? Qui est partante ? Reprit il, nonchalant.

-Moi ! S'exclama Temari qui se trouvait sur le tabouret, la main levée, coupant Kushina dans son élan et s'attirant les sifflements furieux de Madame Oichi.

-On s'en doutait ! Marmonna Karin avec une amertume sans pareille. Mais voyons, un peu de tenue, nous ne sommes pas ici pour jouer les noctambules et puis… Quelle boite ouvrirait à quinze heure ? Reprit elle avec ce qu'elle espérait être de la pertinence et de la sagesse.

-Chérie ! Commença Tenten avec un sourire narquois. J'ai un night club privé près de la plage, je n'ai qu'à passer quelques coups de fil pour qu'il ouvre ses portes, se remplisse et nous accueille. Il n'y a qu'à dire oui et on y sera juste un peu avant le coucher du soleil. Exposa t elle, comme si c'était une évidence, clouant Karin sur place.

Sakura ricana intérieurement : Karin essayait de se faire passé pour elle ou quoi ?

_Nous ne sommes pas ici pour jouer les noctambules_… Tss.

Elle semblait perdue, se faire écraser par une autre, une princesse de surcroît, devait la miner totalement. Il semble que cette journée ne soit pas celle des garces reconverties… Un pur bonheur !

-Hey ! Ça pourra être ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille, Hina. Proposa Tenten, rayonnante.

-Ah non, Tenten, pas encore ! Soupira ladite Hina avec lassitude, comme si elle en avait déjà souffert plusieurs fois.

-Oh, allez… Décoince un peu. A partir de vendredi, tu vas être fixée alors tu veux pas voir d'autres spécimens avant ? Insista la pricesse.

-Tenten, la mère du spécimen avec qui elle va se fixer vendredi est juste là ! Signala Kushina en se pointant du doigt, implacable.

-Pff… Ce que vous êtes mornes et ringards ! Abdiqua Tenten en boudant légèrement, se saisissant de son cellulaire, entraînant un lourd silence sur la pièce alors que Madame Oichi passait à Ino.

* * *

Sakura était contrariée… Pourquoi ?

Non, pourquoi _pourquoi_ ?

Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien vu venir ?

Pourquoi a-t-il demandé leur avis si c'est pour s'en balancer après ?

Pourquoi n'a t il pas écouté sa tante ?

Et pourquoi diable n'est elle pas au moins resté dans la voiture au lieu de les suivre ?

Les lumières clignotaient, virevoltaient, tournoyaient, coloraient l'énorme dôme aux aspects innocents dans toutes les nuances incandescentes. Musique forte, fumée, tabagisme, effets spéciaux, mousse, alcool, danse… Tout se savourait.

Bienvenus au Red Majestic, night club très prisé des jeunes de la haute société, propriété privée de la très sulfureuse Princesse du Pays du Thé. Dépensez, buvez, dansez, draguez et surtout… Lâchez tout !

Lâchez votre timidité étouffante, lâchez vos principes, vos études, vos idéologies, vos convictions, vos doutes, vos valeurs, vos emplois, vos problèmes, vos familles, vos amis, vos voisins, vos ennemis, vos rivaux, vos chiens, vos chats… Tout ! Oubliez et occupez vous seulement de trois choses : votre verre, votre partenaire et vos déhanchements lascifs.

Des images incohérentes, flous et surnaturelles se succédaient sous les scintillements électriques des stroboscopes, des hommes, des femmes, en sueur et en transe, bougeant inlassablement l'un contre l'autre, collés serrés, se faisant presque l'amour sur la piste.

Tenten est carrément la reine de la soirée, Temari s'éclate en dansant avec un gars plutôt mignon, Karin aussi… Ino semblait s'être fondue à la masse.

Mais elle… Elle n'y était pas ! Ça faisait un moment qu'elle enfilait ses verres à une vitesse vertigineuse, refusant toute invitation à danser, même des meilleurs partis. Ce soir, ce sera alcool, alcool et alcool. Même si elle était plutôt tentée par alcool, sexe et drogue. Non, il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser, même ici.

Sakura regarda la foule se mouvoir depuis le bar… Il y avait de l'ambiance, qui aurait cru que Tenten réunirait autant de gens en à peine trente minutes chrono ? _Avoir le titre de princesse, ça signifie surtout glamour et célébrité ! Je peux tout avoir en claquant des doigts alors une centaine d'invités en une demi heure…_ Avait elle expliqué à l'entrée, devant leurs yeux médusés. Et oui, tout le monde semblait l'aduler. Seul petit bémol, elle avait une réputation plutôt… Choquante, pour certains, intéressante pour d'autre. La briseuse de cœur par excellence, la sulfureuse et outrageuse princesse du Thé, l'enfant terrible du Sud. Mais une célibataire très convoitée tout de même. Un peu comme les frères Uchiha. Sakura la détailla longuement alors qu'elle dansait entre deux jeunes hommes, tout aussi beau l'un que l'autre. Elle se déhanchait avec des gestes si fluides et si gracieux, une façon toute particulière de lever ses mains, enfin… Elle ne dansait pas comme une parfaite pétasse, quoi ! Au contraire, elle dansait tellement bien qu'elle arrivait à garder une élégance étonnante malgré cette ambiance de débauche…

Tellement que ça donnait envie de faire comme elle.

La tête commençait à lui tourner légèrement mais elle s'en moquait… Et une fois lassée d'être seule à déprimer dans son coin comme une alcoolique récidiviste, elle décida une bonne fois pour toute qu'elle irait danser avec le prochain mec qui l'invitera, pourvu seulement qu'il soit beau.

Et il ne tarda pas… Cheveux brun en désordre, un teint pâle et une caricature bien développée, Sakura cru d'abord que c'était le cadet des princes en personne mais elle remarqua très vite la différence en ses prunelles cuivrés.

-Bonsoir ! Vous dansez ? Proposa t il avec une voix suave, terriblement sensuel.

-Mais bien sûr !

Elle se leva prestement, du moins, elle essaya car ce n'était pas très évident après le nombre de verres qu'elle a ingurgité. Le bras solide du jeune homme la rattrapa à temps.

-Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas vous rasseoir ? S'enquit il avec un sourire ravageur.

-Sûre à cent pour cent ! Répondit elle, hilare.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'elle se laissa entraîner parmi la foule, la main étroitement serrée dans celle de ce bel inconnu qui ressemblait étrangement à Sasuke, ce prince si charmant, si beau, si mesquin, si pervers, si insaisissable et si tout-ce-qu'elle-aime.

L'ivresse est dangereuse, elle le savait pertinemment, elle en a déjà fait l'expérience plus jeune mais elle n'a jamais regretté. Et quand c'était à refaire, elle le refaisait… Et elle vient de le refaire, elle en était particulièrement satisfaite.

Seulement trois choses : son verre, son partenaire et ses déhanchements.

…

Mais là… Elle avait plutôt envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Elle bougea alors plus sensuellement, plus voluptueusement contre son compagnon qui semblait apprécier de plus en plus sa présence. La musique la portait loin et l'alcool facilitait le voyage. Elle le sentait, elle s'en allait vers le contentement, la plénitude, l'ivresse dans toute sa totalité et dans toute sa splendeur. Faut dire que son partenaire était bien aussi ! Il avait les mains un peu baladeuses mais il les posait toujours là où il le fallait quand il le fallait, sans pour autant dépasser les bornes… Il était torride, sensuel et désirable… Le genre d'homme qu'on aurait envie de croquer !

Elle se retourna lascivement vers lui et le regarda, stupéfaite…

Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha. Pile la personne avec qui elle voulait partager son délire ! Alors sans hésiter, elle l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise pour l'embrasser en pleine bouche, à en perdre l'haleine, mettant fougue et passion dans son baiser. Son baiser agressif, brusque et qui empestait sûrement le rhum mais tant qu'il répondait sans se plaindre… Leurs langues se mêlèrent avec impatience alors que leur corps s'appelait l'un l'autre, réclamant à cris et larmes une fusion dans l'immédiat.

-Sakura ?

Sa voix, exquisément divine, affolante, sensuelle, masculine et tellement unique…

Mais elle hallucinait complètement : comment pouvait elle entendre sa voix alors qu'elle sentait sa langue profondément enfoncée dans sa bouche ? L'alcool, à ne pas douter. Alors pas question de se détacher de ses lèvres pour si peu… Il lui plaisait trop pour ça ! Sa main se faufila dans la chemise du brun, recherchant un contact plus étroit avec sa peau chaleureuse et accueillante, le griffant presque lorsqu'elle sentit de légères pressions devenant de plus en plus prononcées sur ses hanches.

-Sakura !

Encore ! Maudit barman convaincant, il n'aurait pas du l'encourager autant, c'était quand même gratuit pour elle ! Il n'aurait pas du, elle aurait bu tout ce qu'il lui aurait servi de toute façon… Elle était assoiffée d'évasion. Là, c'était réussi… Elle entendait la voix de Sasuke partout maintenant. Bravo vraiment ! Même si c'était agréable, elle essayait de se focaliser à ce baiser… C'était plus important que cette fichue voix factice !

-Utakata, tu permets ?

La sonnette d'alarme interne de la damoiselle retentit… Au feu !

Non, cela ne pouvait être possible… Qu'il prononce son nom dans son hallucination, c'est bon, c'était le fantasme du moment mais là… Comment ça « Utakata, tu permets ? » ? Sa tête, aussi bourrée soit elle, n'irait jamais s'imaginer une chose pareille !

Et puis… Utakata qui ? Permettre quoi ? Et quand est ce que… ?

Suite à l'aboutissement d'une conclusion horrifiante (il était temps), elle se dégagea brutalement du baiser et se heurta, effarée, à un regard cuivré confus…

Faux !

C'est un faux ! Ce n'est pas Sasuke… Il lui ressemble mais ce n'était pas lui ! Ce n'est pas lui qu'elle a embrassé, ce n'est pas lui qu'elle voulait embrasser… Ses yeux lui ont joué un sale tour ! Ce n'est pas lui…

Pourtant, non, elle voulait le vrai Uchiha. Elle le voulait lui sans avoir à penser aux conséquences, c'est tout ce qu'elle recherchait en ce moment. Son air narquois, son corps parfait, son visage d'ange et son sourire diaboliquement concupiscent. Même si c'était l'alcool qui lui suggérait ces idées salaces, elle s'en fichait ! Elle céderait volontiers à la terrible tentation qu'il incarnait, lui répondre la fatiguait, l'exaspérait…

-Sasuke… Pourrais tu te mêler de tes affaires ? S'énerva le partenaire de Sakura, serrant brusquement la taille de la damoiselle comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'envole avec lui.

-Justement, je me mêle des miennes, vois tu… Cette jeune femme est une boursière donc elle se trouve sous ma responsabilité.

-Et alors ? Cracha le jeune homme.

-_Et alors_ si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, elle est complètement _pétée_, cher cousin ! Donc, Utakata… A moins que tu ne veuilles avoir à faire à ma mère…

-Ok, ok… Pas la peine de faire autant de drame ! Je te la confie mais ne la laisse pas faire n'importe quoi, c'est une vraie allumeuse quand elle s'y met. Grimaça ledit Utakata, regrettant déjà leur danse lascive.

-Je… Quoi ? Tu m'as traité d'allumeuse, pauv'connard ? Attends, je vais… Je… Bredouilla Sakura, pétée au point de voir Sasuke se dédoubler, elle crut même voir un autre Sasuke partir vers la direction opposée. Skisspass ? S'enquit elle en secouant la tête.

Elle eut de nouveau le vertige et quelqu'un dut la rattraper encore une fois, il ricana…

-T'es complètement faite, ma pauvre ! On ferait mieux de rentrer. Jugea Sasuke en la redressant.

Elle s'accrocha aux larges épaules du prince et cala sa tête à son cou, appréciant son parfum au prix exorbitant et la vue sur sa peau fine dévoilée par quelques boutons ouvertes de sa chemise.

-Allez, viens ! Ordonna Sasuke en la traînant légèrement mais elle ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-Non… Danse avec moi, s'il te plaaiiiiit ! Râla t elle en ancrant solidement ses chaussures à la piste, à croire qu'elle avait mis du super glue sous ses semelles.

-Cela ne serait pas raisonnable… Avoir su plus tôt que tu étais alcoolique à ce point, je t'aurais jamais amené ! Viens ! Persévéra le prince.

-Naaaan ! Et puis… Depuis quand es tu raisonnable, Monsieur je-me-tape-la-moitié-de-mon-royaume, hein ?

Touché. Sasuke sourit. Mais il ne saurait pas vraiment depuis quand il était devenu raisonnable… Peut être lorsqu'il a commencé à l'observer en train de boire comme un trou ? Ou alors lorsqu'il a vu qu'elle a envoyé bouler trop d'hommes intéressés par son corps pour pouvoir s'en tirer indemne ? Ou encore quand elle a perdu le contrôle et qu'elle s'est littéralement jetée sur l'un d'entre eux ? Peut être le tout combiné mais que la dernière séquence l'a vraiment fait réagir. Il connaissait bien Utakata, étant son cousin, ils se ressemblent énormément, autant physiquement que mentalement, ils avaient la même addiction vicieuse pour l'aventure, le défi et le sexe. Utakata ne se serait pas gêné pour profiter d'une jeune femme en état d'ébriété. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Une musique plus lente passa et le visage de Sakura s'illumina, totalement abrutie par l'alcool. Le prince roula des yeux et commença à danser malgré lui pour la faire taire et tout en l'empêchant de tomber, la tenant fermement par la taille. Il ricana silencieusement lorsqu'il la sentit soupirer d'aise contre son torse, elle se laissait complètement aller et il adorait ça. Il aimait bien leurs petits jeux mais il dut avouer que c'était drôlement mieux de ressentir sa chaleur contre lui, même si le geste ne venait pas d'elle. Elle murmura des choses incompréhensibles contre lui et il tendit l'oreille pour l'écouter sans en comprendre un traître mot.

-Sakura ?

-… Monsieur Uchiha… Vous êtes une bête… Souffla t elle tout près de son oreille, les yeux mi clos.

Il pouffa de rire, elle commençait vraiment à délirer.

-Ah oui ?

-Oh oui… _Vous êtes une vraie… Bête_. Répéta t elle lascivement, la voix presque endormie.

Sasuke ria de plus bel en l'écartant légèrement de lui pour la regarder.

-Dois je prendre ça pour un compliment, Mademoiselle Haruno ? S'enquit il, les yeux malicieux empreints de convoitises.

Elle gloussa nerveusement.

-... Et vous me plaisez… Espèce d'imbécile… Je sais aussi… Je… Suis… Votre… Prochaine… Victime… Alors, qu'attendez vous ?... Achevez moi ! Arriva t elle à articuler, la bouche entrouverte et le regard avidement fixé aux fines lèvres de son ami.

Son regard était intense et il ne l'avait jamais autant désiré depuis qu'il l'a rencontré, même si cela faisait à peine une semaine… Elle venait de lui dire qu'il lui plaisait mais elle était ivre morte donc elle ne le pensait. Bon d'accord… N'empêche…

Il la voulait tellement que c'en devenait douloureux.

-Embrasse moi ! Chuchota t elle alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier et avec une rage délicieusement malvenue.

Il en rageait, oui. Il était en colère contre elle parce qu'elle faisait naître en lui ce désir indomptable qu'il connaissait si bien mais qui s'accentuait encore plus lorsque c'était elle. Il rageait parce qu'elle la provoquait ! Utakata avait raison. C'était une allumeuse. Carrément. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, mêlant sa langue à la sienne avec une ardeur impétueuse, tellement qu'il eut peur de l'étouffer. Mais tant pis, elle l'avait cherché aussi.

Sakura quant à elle croulait sous les sensations encore plus enivrantes qui l'assaillaient. Il embrassait déjà divinement bien avant mais si en plus de ça, l'alcool s'en mêle… C'est comme si une force magnétique impitoyable la maintenait soudée à lui, tout en la secouant dans tous les sens, la forçant à apprécier son baiser pour rester sur terre, même si elle n'avait pas besoin d'être forcée pour le savourer. Et elle crut suffoquer lorsqu'il détacha leurs lèvres, protestant vivement en le tirant violemment vers elle par la nuque, butant quelque peu contre sa mâchoire. Ses doigts trouvèrent tout seuls le chemin vers ses cheveux ébène, qui se révélèrent doux et lisse à son toucher, et se perdirent dans des dessins incompréhensibles tandis que le brun commençait à descendre ses lèvres vers son cou pour en mordiller la peau fine et blanche.

-Sasuke… Gémit elle sensuellement, l'encourageant dans son entreprise.

Elle le rendait fou. Complètement fou. Sa peau douce et délicatement parfumée se révélait absolument exquise sous sa langue.

Un. Vrai. Délice.

Et sa voix suave n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Vraiment. Il n'entendait plus qu'elle, elle qui ne murmurait plus que son nom. Le reste n'avait plus aucune importance. Le bruit assourdissant de la musique n'était plus qu'un murmure, les lumières factices et aveuglantes des projecteurs stroboscopiques ne créaient plus d'ombre et l'agitation surexcitée des gens autour d'eux n'existait plus. Il y avait lui, elle et leur désir.

Son ivresse était follement, gravement et intensément contagieuse.

Il sentit sa main parcourir son torse bouillonnant dans une caresse explicite…

Non, il fallait qu'elle arrête ça !

Là, maintenant, tout de suite, immédiatement… Il serait capable de la prendre au beau milieu de la foule, impunément, tellement son désir le brûlait, ça urgeait. Une semaine de frustration, ça se ressentait. Et elle… Elle était dans le plus simple appareil, probablement aussi émoustillée que lui.

-Sasuke… Sortons… Tous les deux… La plage… J'en ai… Toujours rêvé…

Non, non, non ! Il ne faut pas…

-J'ai… Envie de toi… Sasuke…

La phrase à ne pas dire, surtout pas avec cette concupiscence dans le regard, cette lubricité dans ses déhanchements, cette fougue dans son baiser…

Il était en plein débat intérieur et elle, elle venait tout chambouler. Elle n'avait même pas idée... De la tentation ultime à laquelle il était confronté. A laquelle elle le soumettait. Même si son idée n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il y avait du monde partout, lui, il était le prince héritier, noble, respectable, digne, élégant et tous les adjectifs dans genre !

Alors c'était définitivement, impérativement, désespérément irrationnel. Pas raisonnable. Point.

_Depuis quand es tu raisonnable ?_

Mais merde à la fin ! Elle n'en a pas fini de le torturer... ? Elle ne voyait donc rien ? Elle n'avait pas peur de l'ampleur de son désir ?

Alors ? Raisonnable ? Lui ?

…

Jamais.

* * *

_L'abus de l'alcool nuit dangereusement à notre santé... Et au peu de dignité que nous avons. ^o^_

* * *

A ce stade, je l'avoue, je ne suis plus sadique... Je suis _machiavélique_. Horrible. Mais j'aime tellement. 8D

En ce qui concerne Tenten, je m'excuse auprès de ses fans… Je sais qu'elle est très OOC mais tout le monde l'est dans cette fic alors… J'espère que sa relation avec Sasuke est à votre convenance !

Bon… Alors ? ^^

Votre avis ? :) Je suis pardonnée? ;) Haïe? x)... Condamnée à mort? xD

On s'en va à la plage, mes chères ? \o/

Surtout, ne me huez pas… Je sais exactement où je vais ! Je gèèèèèèèrrre! x3

Allez, à plus, les gens !

Sadiquement et vicieusement vôtre,

Yuri.


	13. Chapter 13

Ohayo.

_Annonce importante : Je sais, je sais… Enfin. Le fameux chapitre 13. Excusez le retard, votre chère auteure est un peu désespérée et un peu seule (« un peu », c'est un euphémisme !) et donc vous invite à l'inviter sur facebook (voir profil), surtout les lectrices anonymes car j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que la rentrée universitaire à Madagascar est en train de pointer son foutu nez. Et la télécommunication, ça aspire direct tout mon temps. Donc irrégularité (oui, encore plus), manque de temps et d'inspiration seront au rendez vous mais au moins, vous serez au courant de tout. Non ? Pas tentées ? x) Bref voila pour l'annonce._

En tout cas, je vous remercie pour votre soutien sans faille grâce à ces reviews… Wonderful !

Bon, RAR's anonymes alors :

CookieKandy : Hum hum… Mouais… Le titre de ce chapitre répond à ta question je crois. )

Mirajane chan : mwahaha… Oh la la, pour moi, c'est si jouissif… Ecrire vingt pages, c'est pas mon truc en définitive mais j'ai pris mon pied en lisant vos réactions. XD Un lemon, un lemon, un lemon ?… Mais pourquoi « un », tant qu'à faire ? :')

Nanao chan : Oui, j'étais bien dans ma lancée mais t'as déjà fait du saut à longueur ? Quand t'es mordu et que tu le sais, t'as tendance à t'arrêter ! (rien à voir, je le sais) bref, voici la suite, moins longue mais je pense pas qu'elle soit moins bien… Enfin, ça, c'est à vous d'en juger.

Rosy : Umm… Quel review ! *o* je crois pas que j'aurais pu faire des pages en plus, mais je suis contente que ça t'ait plu et aussi pour Tenten… Au début, j'ai eu un peu peur de la massacrer et puis bon… J'ai misé sur son petit côté espiègle.

KiKi : ça tu l'as dit, Sakura est la beeessst ! Je crois que là, elle va être encore meilleure… Dans ce chapitre, son esprit de contradiction atteint son paroxysme. _Jusqu'au dernier retranchement…_ :D

Oh et merci à April. du. Juin car c'est toi qui m'a inspiré pour la scène de la fin…

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Jusqu'au dernier retranchement.

La meilleure façon de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder.

Et céder, c'est la solution de facilité que, lui, il a décidé d'adopter dans la plupart des cas. Etant prince, il n'y avait absolument pas de quoi être fier mais en tant qu'être humain, pourrait on lui en vouloir ?

Konoha a toujours été réputé pour son climat doux et chaleureux, même le soir, agrémentant les balades au clair de lune pour les grands romantiques ou les galipettes sur la plage pour les plus fous.

Fou, oh que oui, il l'était à cet instant…

Il n'avait toujours pas bien compris exactement où, quand et comment il a décidé de céder à ce désir oppressant mais il ne voulait pas non plus savoir, l'heure n'était pas aux interrogatoires, non, l'heure était au déboutonnage de chemise, aux baisers fougueux et impatients, aux caresses que l'on ne différenciait plus des griffes, aux mordillements exquisément sensuels et plaisants. L'heure était tout simplement venue d'avoir du sexe avec son vis-à-vis. Cela devait se passer comme ça et c'est ainsi que cela se passera. Résister n'a jamais été sa tasse de thé, l'abstinence non plus, sans parler de la patience.

La lune, unique spectatrice de leurs ébats, souriait dans un silence entrecoupé par les bruits des vagues et celui de leur souffle rageur, leur offrant tranquillité et apaisement par ce paysage argenté paradisiaque. Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire du paysage, notre chère Sakura, il y avait bien d'_autres landes_ beaucoup _moins désertes _et bien _plus intéressantes_ qu'elle aimerait bien explorer avec sa bouche. Elle appréciait ces bourrasques de vents salés et assez réguliers qui venaient les décoiffer, faisant en sorte que les cheveux ébène du prince viennent atterrir et la chatouiller sur ses joues rougies mais elle appréciait moins le fait de sentir ses chaussures se prendre une tonne de sable à force de se faire traîner par son amant.

Il commença à descendre sensuellement ses lèvres dans son cou alors qu'elle lui enlevait définitivement sa chemise, se délectant de sa peau satinée sous ses doigts, de son odeur virile et attirante, de son torse chaud finement musclé qui ne demandait qu'à être parcouru et dégusté. Mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion car il l'attira violemment vers lui en agrippant ses fesses, faisant buter ses abdominaux contre son petit ventre plat, avant de rouler des hanches contre elle, leur bas ventre se frottant indécemment l'un contre l'autre à travers le tissu de leur vêtement. Le sourire du brun n'a jamais été aussi dément et aussi carnassier qu'à cet instant, elle gloussa nerveusement en sentant la virilité de son partenaire se dresser entre eux et se plaqua davantage contre lui, s'accrochant à ses épaules robustes. Elle le griffa presque lorsqu'elle sentit ses grandes mains se faufiler sous son débardeur, lui procurant des frissons incontrôlables de par ses caresses fluides; il sourit de satisfaction lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir contre sa bouche. Ce son le rendit encore plus fou, le poussant à lui enlever définitivement son satané débardeur qui alla atterrir dans le sable près de sa chemise. Il s'arrêta un instant de l'embrasser pour la dévorer du regard, tout en continuant de la caresser adroitement elle n'avait plus que son pantalon et son malheureux soutien gorge sur le dos, elle aurait pu attraper froid mais il devina facilement que ses baisers ont du réchauffer l'ambiance…

Mais en peu de temps qu'il ne le fallut pour le dire, Sakura se détacha de lui avant de courir derrière les cocotiers, titubant légèrement, elle avait l'air de vouloir jouer, lui disant de venir la chercher. Sasuke décida de la rattraper le plus vite possible, plus par crainte de la voir se blesser que par frustration.

Et c'est là que la situation lui revint devant les yeux : elle était toujours bourrée… Donc techniquement parlant, elle n'était pas totalement consentante. Oui mais…

_Oui mais quoi, Sasuke ? Oh et puis merde !_

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux : il était frustré mais ce n'était pas une excuse assez forte pour abuser d'une fille en état d'ébriété, une boursière d'Etat de surcroit !

Il poussa un long et douloureux soupir…

-Sakura ?... Saku-…

Mais des mains surgis de nulle part s'empara de son cou et il fut brusquement interrompu par des lèvres plus qu'agressives posées sur les siennes. Contrairement à sa précédente conquête, celle-ci n'avait pas l'air d'avoir ingurgité cent litres d'alcool… Il la repoussa avec véhémence, ne reconnaissant pas la personne dans le noir.

-Qui es-…

-Tccchhhuuut ! Coupa une voix plutôt familière.

-Quoi ? Mais… Tenten… ? Chuchota t il avant d'être brutalement embrassé par la princesse du Thé, complètement égaré.

-Journalistes et ciné caméras à trois heures, joue le jeu ! Répondit-elle tout simplement entre deux baisers factices.

-Où est Sakura ? Grinça t il entre ces dents tandis que la bouche de Tenten restait collée à la sienne sans vraiment entamer un baiser.

-Le coup de la plage, vraiment très malin, Sasuke ! Pourquoi pas lors de la cérémonie de couronnement d'Itachi puisqu'on y est ? Gronda t elle contre les lèvres du prince. Et serre moi plus fort que ça, imbécile, ils sont encore en train de shooter !

-Où est Sakura ? Répéta t il alors que Tenten passait ses mains derrière son dos.

-En train de vomir derrière l'autre arbre – je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin de la saouler-, vous devriez rentrer tout de suite après qu'on les aura chassé, ok ?

-Ok…

Ils s'embrassèrent faussement durant quelques minutes encore puis des agitations se firent entendre : la sécurité du night club venait de débusquer un à un les paparazzis infiltrés dans la soirée et de les mettre hors de la propriété de la princesse en moins de deux.

Sasuke soupira de soulagement…

-Oui, merci, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part6 ! Se vexa Tenten, prenant le soupir sur elle.

-Arrête, tu sais bien ce que ça voulait dire…

-Je plaisantais, gros pervers ! Ria t elle tout en s'éloignant définitivement de lui… Bon, tu devrais peut être récupérer ta chemise et son haut sur la plage… Moi, je m'occupe de Miss Bourrée !

Il fronça les sourcils, prêt à inverser les rôles mais il se ravisa très vite lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de vomissements.

-… Et il partit sans demander son reste ! Railla Tenten en ayant percé à jour sa réaction. Trouillard, va ! Ce n'est qu'une fille…

-… Qui gerbe ! Continua t il en s'éloignant, la mine dégoutée.

Il récupéra rapidement leurs vêtements gorgés de sable sur la plage avant de revenir sur ses pas, complètement frustré. Il décida de laisser son torse nu dans l'espoir de refroidir un tout petit peu ses ardeurs, mais en vain ! Son corps réclamait avec force la reprise de ses précédentes activités. Bah oui, faut savoir : lui, c'est un homme. On peut pas l'allumer et l'éteindre comme une lampe.

Avec mauvaise humeur, il tendit à Tenten le débardeur de la rose tout en regardant vers une autre direction il n'avait aucunement l'envie de voir à quoi ressemblait sa petite favorite lorsqu'elle se dessaoulait. D'ailleurs, celle-ci remercia faiblement Tenten de s'occuper d'elle avant de tomber dans les pommes.

-Super ! Fit son altesse en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour la énième fois.

La princesse soupira légèrement, mains sur les hanches puis décida de relever l'inconsciente en l'appuyant sur son épaule.

-Au lieu de m'exaspérer avec tes « super ! » suivis de gestes pour pub shampooing, tu ferais mieux d'aller chercher tes trois autres petites protégées sur le champ parce que si tu veux mon avis, on en a pas encore terminé avec les cacarazzis !

-En fait, on dit « paparazzi », Tenten…

-Oh, merci pour la correction, monsieur le professeur-baise-qui-bouge… Allez magne toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire, moi ! On se retrouve devant le van.

Sasuke obtempéra tout de suite, trouvant le comportement de son amie plus que bizarre : elle n'a jamais été aussi dure et aussi vulgaire avec lui, malgré son petit côté « Princesse-Pétasse ». Il faut dire qu'elle était sur les nerfs aussi… Dieu seul sait ce qui se serait passé si elle n'avait pas été là. Sasuke était sûr que ses parents l'auraient tout de suite renié ! Encore heureux qu'il ne soit pas le véritable héritier du trône… !

Il retourna donc au club après avoir décemment remis sa chemise en place et il repéra rapidement Karin grâce à ses cheveux rouges sang, même si bon… Elle était un peu la dernière sur qui il voulait tomber après tant de désagréments…

-Sasuke kuuuuunn… S'écria t elle avec une voix aigüe et complètement hystérique.

Il grimaça : il préférait mieux et de loin son « Sasuke sama » pourri que cette longue jérémiade qui semblait provenir de l'enfer. Il essaya de se défiler mais trouva que c'était quand même idiot après tout, il l'a vu, elle l'a vu qu'il l'a vu et il vient de voir qu'elle l'a vu qu'il l'a vu… Bref, il soupira de lassitude avant de se retourner vers elle, la mine blasée et comme il s'y attendait, elle se jeta brusquement à son cou, cherchant à atteindre ses lèvres…

-… Et une autre boursière de bourrée, une ! Souffla t il pour lui-même tout en la tenant à bonne distance… Karin, où sont les autres ?

-Les autres…

-Oui, Ino… Temari…

-Ino… Avec Itachi… Temari… Avec des gars que je connais pas… Et l'autre garce est sortie avec un autre mec, pis je croyais que c'était toi mais… Ce n'était pas toi ! Hoqueta t elle avec un sourire complètement taré.

-Itachi est ici ? S'enquit-il en tendant le cou au maximum pour repérer son frère et pour échapper aux lèvres baladeuses de la rouquine.

-Oui… Je l'ai vu embrasser Ino… La veinarde !... Puis ils sont montés… Je crois… Sasuke ?

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils… Bon, d'accord, elle est bourrée mais _« Sasuke »_, seule Sakura l'appelait comme ça et il n'appréciait pas réellement qu'une autre lui parle ainsi, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu de problème avec les titres honorifique. C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit compte que si, il y accordait une quelconque importance. Il continua de scruter la salle mais aucun signe des autres, du moins, pas tant qu'il aura cette loque humaine sur les bras… Cette dernière d'ailleurs commençait à lui faire une déclaration d'amour enflammée.

-… Je t'assure que je pourrai te donner tout ce que tu voudras… J'ai pas mal d'expérience dans ce secteur, tu sais ! Continua t elle… Tu sais quoi, Sasuke ?... Je pourrais même être princesse du Pays du Feu… Sérieusement…

-Oui, oui… Bon… Karin, tu vas m'attendre dehors, d'accord ? Devant la voiture, je viendrai te rejoindre plus tard. Après, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras !

Une lueur réjouie naquit dans les yeux de ladite Karin avant qu'elle ne se détache presque instantanément de son altesse.

-J'y cours, j'y vole !

Et elle courut bêtement dehors sous le regard effaré du prince.

_Eh bien, rappelez moi de la faire boire plus souvent celle là ! _Railla t il avant de tourner les talons pour se mettre à la recherche des deux autres.

Bon, déjà, Itachi est ici, ce qui devrait simplifier les choses en gros.

Il prit son cellulaire et envoya un texto à son frère… Selon les dires de Karin, il « est monté » avec Ino donc s'ils sont en train de faire ce qu'il pense qu'ils sont en train de faire, il devrait pouvoir répondre dans pas longtemps. En temps normal, Sasuke aurait laissé son frère tranquille mais là, il était plutôt de mauvaise humeur et lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur, c'était interdit qu'un autre puisse prendre son pied tranquillement alors que lui, il se fait prendre la main dans le _soutien gorge._

* * *

Une migraine terrible, une brûlure au niveau des paupières, une gorge et une bouche plus sèches que jamais… Sans parler de l'odeur pestilentielle du peu d'alcool qui restait encore. Comme tout réveil après excès, somme toute.

Somnolente, Sakura grogna douloureusement : même les yeux clos, la lumière du jour lui agressait la vue et elle du presser violemment sur ses paupières pour en atténuer les picotements. Satisfaite, elle s'agrippa un peu plus à son oreiller, anormalement chaud et doux mais si confortable; elle sourit dans son semi sommeil : malgré tout les désagréments de la soirée – dont quelques uns lui échappaient-, son réveil se révélait plutôt tranquille pour le lendemain d'une telle soirée. Elle passa rêveusement sa main sur son coussin, tout en y calant un peu plus son visage, appréciant la douceur satinée sous la pulpe de ses doigts…

-Mmm… J'adore quand tu fais ça. Murmura sensuellement son oreiller.

Silence.

Il fallut quelques secondes de trop pour que le cerveau de Sakura la pousse à ouvrir brutalement les yeux tout en se redressant avec une vitesse vertigineuse, son sursaut finit par la projeter en arrière jusqu'à tomber de son propre lit.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur pendant que son esprit butait dramatiquement contre une phrase : _il y a un homme nu dans mon lit_. Ou plutôt _**il est nu**__ dans mon lit_.

Elle rampa à reculons sur son plancher comme un chaton apeuré tout en le fixant : son bas était recouvert par les draps – mais elle était quand même pratiquement sûre qu'il était nu- tandis que son bras droit soutenait sa tête, le maintenant surélevé sur le côté afin que lui aussi puisse la fixer avec son air narquois.

-Sa-Sasuke… ? Balbutia t elle avec le plus grand mal du monde.

-Ravi que tu te rappelles de mon nom. Répondit-il avec son habituel sourire en coin.

Et sa réponse eut l'effet escompté : Sakura se recula un peu plus sur le sol, plus horrifiée et plus confuse que jamais. Le prince en jubilait au plus haut point.

Penaude, la rose essaya de se rappeler de la soirée, de ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'elle cède ainsi… Mais en vain. Elle ne se rappelle que d'avoir ingurgité des litres de rhum-vodka tout au long de la soirée, seule au bar, jusqu'à ce qu'un gars qui ressemblait à Sasuke vienne l'aborder… Elle fixa de nouveau le corps immobile qui se trônait carrément sur son lit… Non, c'était Sasuke ?

Elle se secoua vivement la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, ce qui lui valut un petit rire moqueur du prince.

-On se sent perdue ? Se moqua t il en campant sur sa position.

Oui, c'est forcément lui, c'était forcément lui… Sinon, comment expliquer le fait qu'il soit dans son lit, à son réveil, nu, à poil, sans rien sur le dos… Et en plus, ils ont forcément du…

-Merde… Jura t elle à voix basse avant de se relever lestement pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain.

Nausée imminente.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, elle avait l'air terrifiée au-delà des mots mais était ce une raison pour aller recracher ses tripes ?

_Sûrement la gueule de bois matinale_. Songea t il avant de s'allonger de tout son soul sur le lit double de son amie, contemplant la chambre avec un regard vide et peu intéressé.

Les minutes passèrent mais elle resta cloitrée dans la salle d'eau, lui faisant grâce de quelques gémissements de douleurs et des bruits d'écoulement d'eau : elle se douchait._ Bonne nouvelle !_ Sourit-il en se calant un peu plus sur ses deux mains en dessous de sa nuque. Il songea à ce qui s'était passé la veille et sourit de plus bel… Ce n'était pas encore la soirée de ses rêves mais… Bon. Il avait pas mal progressé et surtout pas mal ramé… Mais c'est ce qui faisait le charme de cette partie de séduction toute particulière. Et puis, il voulait se prouver qu'il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle femme avec ses propres moyens, aussi têtue et aussi vertueuse soit elle, à l'instar de la belle kirienne.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle était sous la douche il savait bien que les femmes prenaient du temps à se laver mais c'était quand même pas une généralité flagrante… Enfin quoi, trente minutes. Elle a quand même du remarqué qu'il y a un dieu à moitié nu dans son lit, n'est elle pas pressée de venir le rejoindre ? Non ? Pas tentée ? Curieux, il s'apprêta à se lever pour savoir ce qu'il en retournait lorsqu'il entendit l'eau du robinet s'arrêter; il ne fut pas étonné de la voir sortir, une minute plus tard, habillée d'un simple peignoir de bain, les cheveux foncés et dégoulinant d'eau. Même comme ça, elle était belle. Mais elle fit comme s'il n'était pas là et alla s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse en bois vernis, se regardant attentivement dans le miroir.

-Ça va ? Lâcha t il machinalement en la voyant brosser ses cheveux avec un regard vide.

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant de démêler ses longues mèches roses d'un geste absent, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke fût dérangé par cette réaction presque mélancolique toute féminine réaction qu'il fuyait comme la peste et qui apparaissait souvent quand les hommes – de son espèce − les décevaient. C'est alors qu'il décida d'attirer son attention et se leva lentement du lit, conscient qu'elle pouvait le voir dans le miroir, avant de s'étirer paresseusement. Il sourit quand il vit ses yeux s'attarder sur son boxer, la bouche légèrement entrouverte de surprise. Elle croyait quoi – qu'il était nu ? De toute évidence.

Rouge de gêne, elle détourna très vite le regard et ses mains reprirent leur activité précédente avec une cadence plus ou moins nerveuse lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle; il allait parler, briser ce silence sacré qu'elle avait décidé d'instaurer, elle le voyait déjà venir…

Sasuke ricana intérieurement en la voyant se presser de plus en plus pour en finir avec ses cheveux. Il devina très facilement qu'elle ne devait pas apprécier de le voir derrière son dos mais comme d'habitude, il avait déjà une réplique tout faite dans sa tête pour la mettre encore plus dans l'embarras. Provocateur, il décida de s'approcher de plus en plus pour obtenir les réactions escomptées…

Mais Sakura le devança en activant promptement son sèche-cheveux, exactement au moment où il commençait à ouvrir la bouche; une manière très pratique de faire indéfiniment sa sourde oreille, tellement le brushing beuglait.

Le prince, complètement planté dans son élan, garda la bouche grande ouverte comme un imbécile mais se reprit plutôt vite. De toutes ses idées brillantes, celle là était de loin la meilleure et la plus facile si elle voulait l'énerver tout en l'ignorant. Mais après tout, jeter ce fichu machin contre le mur, la retourner derechef et la prendre violemment sur sa commode; ça aussi, c'était une idée sacrément brillante et très facile à réaliser ! Il se mordit très fort la lèvre inférieure : cette femelle avait le don de l'agacer tout autant qu'elle l'émoustillait. Si elle continue à l'ignorer ainsi tout en se comportant aussi sensuellement, il ne saurait quoi répondre, lui !

Alors doucement mais sûrement, il s'empara de sa main affairée à faire rugir son outil et éteignit le séchoir avant de l'enlever de ses doigts. Pour la première fois, il voulait parler, peu importe s'ils devaient se prendre la tête… Il avait besoin de parler.

-Ça va ? Répéta t il en regardant son reflet d'un œil légèrement inquiet.

Elle leva ses yeux émeraudes et transperçant vers son reflet à lui et il comprit : _non, ça va pas._

Cette situation lui était complètement étrangère, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se soucier des sentiments de ses amantes, d'ailleurs il n'a jamais eu d'amantes fixes mais elle, c'était un peu différent…

-Ecoute, je… Commença t il mais elle l'interrompit avec un geste de main.

Il l'observa se lever et lui faire face, offrant à sa vue un visage complètement blasé et… Triste.

-Je ne pense pas que j'aurais aimé me retrouver dans le lit d'un inconnu à mon réveil, Sasuke, mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai apprécié ce que tu as fait… Par contre, ce qui est fait est fait. Alors n'en reparlons plus et surtout… Tiens-toi très loin de moi.

Sa voix était morne, complètement éteinte. Ce n'était plus la jeune femme qu'il aimait provoquer et charrier, ce fut comme s'il l'avait brisée… Enfin, elle croit qu'il l'a brisée.

-Sakura, c'est pas ce que tu crois, je peux t'expliquer…

-_M'expliquer quoi_, Sasuke ?... Interrompit-elle avec une voix plus agressive. Tout est clair pour moi : j'étais ivre morte, j'ai du me conduire comme une salope et toi, tu as sauté sur l'occasion. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de plus compliqué à ça ?

-Eh bien, il y a que je ne t'ai pas touché ! S'exclama t il à brule pourpoint.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et il fronça les sourcils : elle semblait surprise, très choquée même mais il se rendit compte que c'était plus de la fureur qu'autre chose.

-Et tu crois sérieusement que je vais avaler _ça_ ? Hurla t elle à son tour. Non, non, non, non… NON ! Je t'ai vu plusieurs fois à l'œuvre, je ne suis pas dupe au point de ne pas voir là où tu voulais en venir. Coucher, c'est tout ce que tu voulais ! Et touts tes gestes lascifs et tes sous entendus salaces… Sans parler de tes machinations sournoises pour me mettre dans l'embarras... Mais c'était brillant, hier soir, vraiment, chapeau ! Me faire boire pour m'avoir, combien de temps t'a-t-il fallu pour trouver l'idée, hein ? HEIN ?

Il ne savait pas à quel moment elle s'était mise à lui taper sur son torse, elle parlait tellement vite et était tellement en colère qu'il n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose : elle ne le croyait pas. Pas du tout.

Il la regarda s'acharner inutilement sur son buste tout en proférant des insultes plus fleuries les unes que les autres lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cela l'affectait. Non pas qu'elle lui fasse mal avec ses petits coups de poings très peu convaincants mais ses mots… Ces mots, qu'elle débitait à une vitesse terriblement constante, l'affectaient et ça, c'était mauvais pour lui.

Lassé, il attrapa fermement les poignets de la damoiselle et les maintint derrière son dos pour la rapprocher de lui tout en la calmant. Il passa une main sur sa joue rougie de colère en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Arrête, tu sais bien que je ne t'ai rien fait. Susurra t il avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas…

… Mais qui ne marcha pas avec la petite dame car celle ci essaya de lui donner un coup de genou là où ça aurait pu lui faire très mal, énervant ainsi le prince qui a déjà fait tout l'effort de sa vie pour se contrôler.

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. Pesta t il avant de la soulever facilement sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac pour la faire atterrir mollement sur son lit, non sans se démener. Il décida ensuite de venir sur elle, l'empêchant de gigoter dans touts les sens en collant son corps au sien et en maintenant ses deux poignets d'une main au dessus de sa tête rose pâle.

Encore une fois, il ne se reconnut pas : ce n'était définitivement pas son genre de se donner autant de mal pour convaincre quelqu'un de quelque chose mais… Cette fois, il avait vraiment besoin qu'elle le croit. Parce que non, il ne lui a vraiment, strictement, absolument rien fait en dehors de ce qui s'est passé à la plage. Et ça, c'était déjà un miracle en soi…

-T'as fini ? Grogna t il en se penchant d'avantage sur elle, ce qui la fit détourner son visage.

-Dis moi, combien de fois t'as eu à faire ça... Hm ? Saouler la fille pour la sauter… Vingt cinq, vingt six fois ? Vingt sept avec moi ? Marmonna t elle dans une barbe qu'elle n'avait pas.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que c'est moi qui t'a fait boire ? T'as trouvé le chemin du bar toute seule et tu le sais parfaitement !... S'écria t il, la dominant entièrement. Alors maintenant, écoute moi bien parce que je ne vais pas le répéter encore une fois : il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, d'accord ? D'ailleurs, tu ne t'es même pas aperçue que t'étais habillée en te levant…

-… De ma nuisette ! Je portais ma nuisette ! Tu aurais très bien pu me la mettre sur le dos après que tu aies…

-… Mais arrête, c'est Tenten qui t'a rhabillée ! Coupa t il de plus en plus chauffé.

-Tenten ? Parce qu'on était à trois dans la partie ?

-Sakura, nom de Dieu, mais pourquoi est ce que tu refuses de me croire ? S'emporta t il.

-Tu es à moitié nu… Cria t elle plus fort que lui. Tu es dans ma chambre… Et tu as visiblement dormi dans mon lit… Mais tu sais, je connais assez les hommes dans ton genre pour comprendre qu'on n'a pas fait que dormir. Ajouta t elle avec éloquence, faisant enfin face au regard furieux du prince.

-C'est toi qui m'a demandé de rester pour dormir. Se défendit-il. Tu aurais du te voir. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix... Tu m'as _supplié_ de rester avec toi… Mais ça, tu ne t'en rappelles pas !

-Je conçois bien que j'étais bourrée mais ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin. Je te l'ai dit, je connais très bien…

Trop c'était trop, elle devait se taire… Et il l'y aida en posant brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes mais cette fois, avec beaucoup de tendresse, comme pour lui prouver que non, il n'était pas cette brute sans scrupule qu'elle décrivait et qu'elle prétendait connaitre. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le morde à pleine dent mais il s'en fichait car ses propos, il le savait maintenant, l'avaient profondément blessé… Elle l'a profondément blessé ! Peut être dans son égo, peut être dans sa fierté… Il n'en savait trop rien mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait la faire taire et la plus douce des façons n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Prise au dépourvu, Sakura écarquilla les yeux… Le baiser… N'avait rien de sexuel, comme à ce qu'elle s'attendait. Le contact se révélait sincère, chaud et incroyablement prévenant, la faisant vaciller dans ses propres convictions quant à sa personnalité.

Il quitta ses lèvres pour nicher son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, son souffle chaud la chatouillant légèrement.

-Je ne t'ai rien fait. Murmura t il près de son oreille, la faisant frissonner. Jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Son cœur pulsa dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il ne bougeait plus, répandant sa chaleur tout contre elle… Il était trop près d'elle, beaucoup trop près et pas que physiquement. Et ça, c'était interdit. Dangereux. Néfaste. C'est pourquoi elle ne voulut pas le croire… Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Il était rusé et oui, elle connaissait bien _les hommes de son espèce_.

-Menteur ! Persiffla t elle dans un souffle salvateur.

Le prince, incrédule, se redressa pour pouvoir la regarder en face…

-Pourquoi ? S'enquit il en essayant de déchiffrer le visage dur de son amie.

-Je sais qui tu es… Et tu ne m'auras pas. Son altesse royale est vraiment douée à ce jeu là, selon les dires. Accusa t elle avec une détermination venue de nulle part qui pointait dans ses prunelles

-Je…

-Va-t-en.

-Sakura…

-Sors d'ici… Ne me regarde plus, ne me provoque plus; moi c'est ce que je vais faire… T'as gagné alors maintenant, va-t-en !

Il continua de la fixer encore une fois, ne pouvant pas en croire ses oreilles. Il venait de faire la chose la plus sincère dans sa vie et elle… Elle l'envoie définitivement sur les roses et pour le restant de ses jours ?

_Oh que non, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !_ Pensa t il férocement avant de défaire précipitamment le nœud de son peignoir avec sa main libre.

La jeune femme s'apprêta à hurler mais il plaqua adroitement sa bouche contre la sienne pour l'arrêter. Il passa fiévreusement sa main sur la joue de la damoiselle pour la maintenir en place avant de la forcer à entrouvrir les lèvres pour y passer sa langue, un ballet sensuel et saisissant s'en suivit. Trop aveuglé par la colère, il ne tint pas compte de la douleur qu'il lui infligeait en la serrant un peu plus au niveau de ses poignets.

_Allez vas y, mord moi… Repousse moi et montre moi que tu ne me désires pas autant que moi, je te veux… _

Il passa son unique main libre entre les plis de son peignoir, caressant progressivement son cou puis son clavicule avec une lenteur toute calculée pour anticiper à toute réaction de sa part. Il ne violentait pas les femmes, ce n'était pas son genre et il ne la violentera jamais… Il voulait juste… La pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. C'est ainsi qu'il s'empara de l'un de ses seins pour en agacer la pointe qui se dressa instantanément… Et sa véritable réaction ne tarda pas tout autant : elle se cambra sous lui tout en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Ambigüe mais elle a réagi.

Elle pouvait tout aussi bien vouloir échapper à ses caresses en se cambrant… Et il s'est lestement retiré de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle l'a mordu… Non, mordillé. Mais quelle importance ? Elle semblait toujours aussi crispée. Peut être est ce du à sa virilité –bien éveillée− qu'elle devait maintenant sentir contre sa cuisse.

Il fit descendre sa main un peu plus, flattant son flanc avec des gestes légères et circulaires pour trouver le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Mais il était gentleman… Il avait horreur de toucher une femme plus intimement sans son consentement… C'est pourquoi il se détacha de ses lèvres, posa son front contre le sien tout en la regardant langoureusement…

-Tu sais ce que je vais faire… Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et j'arrêterai. Souffla t il avec une voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Et il reprit son baiser tout en relâchant les poignets de sa partenaire qui n'émit aucune objection, aucun geste, rien.

Il resta sceptique quant à sa passivité; déconcerté, il s'en allait pour s'écarter d'elle à nouveau mais celle-ci commença à répondre à son baiser. Ravi et prenant cela pour un encouragement, sa main rejoignit lascivement sa féminité dans un attouchement tendre et sensuel. Il sourit contre ses lèvres en sentant l'humidité qui y régnait et elle s'accrocha à ses cheveux tout en gémissant. Joueur, il titilla sa chair sensible avec deux de ses doigts avant de venir taquiner l'entrée de son intimité, la faisant écarter un peu plus les jambes, comme une douce invitation, dans l'expectative d'en obtenir plus. Il obtempéra à sa demande mutine en la caressant avec plus d'ardeur et en se plaçant entre ses cuisses; elle semblait apprécier au vu de son souffle devenu erratique.

Sasuke grogna lorsqu'il sentit ses mains effleurer sa hampe dure avant qu'elles se posent innocemment derrière son dos. Elle jouait avec lui, il aimait ça mais il y avait des circonstances tout de même...

Pour se venger, il commença à descendre sensuellement sa bouche sur sa poitrine tout en enfonçant deux doigts en elle… Elle hoqueta de plaisir et de surprise, encore plus lorsqu'il ajouta son pouce sur un point extérieur qu'elle savait sensible. Bougeant d'abord lascivement pour s'octroyer ses plaintes impatientes, il décida de prendre son temps pour la faire grimper aux rideaux, se délectant de ses grimaces et de ses caresses qui devenaient de plus en plus ordonnées. Il avait le don de la rendre folle et ça, il le savait parfaitement.

-Sasuke… Gémit elle sensuellement alors qu'elle tiraillait sur ses cheveux tout en se trépignant d'impatience sous la lenteur torturante des mouvements du prince, _de son prince_.

Il vénéra la lueur concupiscente dans son regard brûlant et accéléra le rythme, enfonçant ses longs doigts en elle aussi loin qu'il le put. Elle s'arcbouta violemment sur son matelas tandis qu'il arborait un sourire plus suffisant que jamais en la sentant se contracter frénétiquement autour de ses doigts…

Et il s'arrêta brusquement.

-Sasuke ! Râla t elle avec mécontentement et frustration alors qu'elle s'était redressée malgré elle, faisant rire son amant.

Il la repoussa doucement sur lit, l'obligeant à se rallonger puis optant pour un nouveau rythme impitoyablement irritant qui tortura encore plus Sakura, il décida de joindre définitivement ses lèvres à ses doigts, glissant progressivement sa bouche sur son corps avec gourmandise, tout en agaçant vicieusement les zones érogènes de sa belle avec des baisers mouillés. Sakura rougit à la fois de désir et de gêne… Il était en train de lui faire perdre son sang froid.

Elle gémit plus fort lorsqu'il ajouta enfin sa langue à sa caresse intime. Tournoyant entre ses lèvres, il mordilla, lécha et aspira son bouton de rose déjà malmené par l'impatience, la faisant presque pleurer de pure extase. Il réinstaura une cadence plus soutenue en butant ses doigts là où il le fallait –il est quand même fort en sens d'orientation- et la rendit complètement dingue. Ses hanches bougeaient maintenant avec ses doigts, cherchant encore plus de plaisir.

Mais Sasuke était cruel, tellement cruel…

Et elle eut le malheur de gouter à sa cruauté machiavélique lorsque, à _deux doigts_ de la faire jouir, il cessa brusquement, injustement et brutalement tout mouvement et remonta rapidement à son niveau, s'emparant de ses douces lèvres avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de râler. Sournois, il arbora un air innocent avant de se distancier à nouveau d'elle… Celle-ci, enragée, agrippa ses hanches et frotta indécemment son bas ventre contre son phallus à travers le tissu en coton qu'était son boxer.

-Si tu commences ce petit jeu avec moi, sois sûre de pouvoir le finir, Sakura… Prévint-il narquoisement pour parer à sa perte de contrôle totale de la situation.

Sakura s'arrêta suite à sa phrase, s'attirant son regard noir puis, malicieusement, il lui asséna quelques coups de rein bien placés et lui sourit, la narguant sans doute sur ce qu'elle pourrait rater si elle décidait de l'arrêter en si bon chemin. Et une autre phrase retomba comme une évidence…

-Déshabille-moi… Si tu oses. Provoqua t il en plaçant les petites menottes de sa compagne sur son bas dos.

Et comme il l'espérait, elle sembla hésiter… Il la regarda intensément, l'impatience et l'amour pour le défi se contraient dans sa tête. Il était à la limite des frustrations mais il aimait beaucoup trop la gêne qu'il pouvait lui occasionner pour céder si facilement à ses pulsions. Il fallait lui laisser le temps de se torturer l'esprit, de se remettre en question, de lui faire désirer plus que tout son corps d'albâtre…

Et avec un mouvement tortueux et tremblant, il sentit avec délectation ses doigts se diriger progressivement vers l'élastique de son dernier sous vêtement.

_Osera t elle ? N'osera t elle pas ?_

L'empressement de Sasuke était à son comble et le peu de self control qu'il lui restait semblait se dissiper au fur et à mesure qu'elle abaissait ses mains vers le dernier rempart de sa nudité.

Il la regarda ardemment, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps…

…

-Sakura, lève toi, on va être en –_Oh merde !..._

… Et elle osa mais la situation n'était, désormais, plus propice…

Jambes sur-écartées, virilité bien en vue, rouquine dépravée et désabusée…

A la bonne heure !

* * *

_*q*_

_A deux doigts_… Mwahaha, je l'aime bien, celle là !

Alors ?

Frustrant, hein ? C'est la faute à Sasuke aussi ! Mais croyez moi, il y a autre chose derrière son comportement… C'est pas par pure méchanceté que je fais ça ! 8) Mais quand même… Pauvre rouquine ! XD J'expliquerai dans le prochain chapitre pourquoi elle est là.

Donc… Si vous êtes gentilles : vous me mettez un (long) review pour me motiver à écrire la suite tout en me donnant vos pronostics. Et si vous êtes méchantes : vous me mettez un (moins long) review pour me crier dessus sur cette fin de merde tout en me donnant vos pronostics. :P

Ah lala… Elle est pas belle la vie ? :'D

Machiavéliquement vôtre,

Yuri chan.


	14. Chapter 14

OMG ! Je me répands en mille excuses mes lectrices adorées (en supposant que vous soyez encore toutes là), vraiment… Le temps que j'ai mis, je crois que j'ai battu mon record question retard mais s'il vous plait, ne m'en voulez pas… ! Pitié ! Je vous assure que j'ai plein d'excuses, comme par exemple mes onze cours hebdomadaires qui durent quatre heures chacun. -_-'… Un conseil surtout : ne pas étudier les technologies de l'information lorsqu'on est auteur à mi temps. Ou peut être l'inverse ! )

Bien bien, un nouveau chapitre donc, j'étais censée vous en faire part la semaine dernière mais au dernier moment, le chapitre ne m'a pas plu et alors, je l'ai refait puis encore et encore. Je m'en excuse. Je ne vais pas vous faire plus de blabla, je trouve que j'ai déjà dit l'essentiel, place à la lecture.

RAR anonymes :

Hana la Tite fleur: Ouh, une nouvelle adepte! x) Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant. Oui, je sais, je suis sadique! Moi même je me suis plantée, en définitive, ça n'aurait pas du se terminer comme ça. Mais en y repensant, si Sasuke en venait à obtenir ce qu'il veut aussi tôt... Euh, mon histoire sera vite terminée alors que j'ai encore tant de chose à raconter! :) Je t'aurais bien ajouté mais je crois que ça n'a pas affiché ton compte ni ton nom, désolée et en plus, je n'ai vu aucune demande qui pourrait être susceptible d'être une de mes lectrices. Ceci dit, je t'ajouterai avec plaisir si tu m'envoies une demande. :)

RanKazuha-chan: Et une autre nouvelle lectrice! xD Ah, je suis aux anges, là je crois. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ce gentil review. Et en ce qui concerne la partie sadique... Euh... Je vais me reprendre, t'inquiète. :) Beaucoup s'en sont plaints, j'en ai conscience. Je crois que je vais en diminuer le niveau... Sinon, c'est moi qui va être perdue dans mes propres registres.

Rosy: Han, t'as failli me faire flipper avec ton "je te hais" en première ligne. T'as du me détester encore plus durant cette absence méga longue. Bref, je te remercie beaucoup pour ton review... Et aie, désolée, je recommencerai pas avec ce suspense que tu déteste tant.

sasusaku: merci pour cette review... Ah mais que veux tu? Si ça tombe trop vite... Mon histoire sera foutue avant même d'en arriver au vif du sujet. :) J'espère que tu ne sera pas trop déçue par la suite.

Julie: ah! en plein exam, je sais ce que c'est et puis, c'est pas grave... Mais ça doit être terminé maintenant non? Bien, parce que moi j'ai un nouveau chapitre qui (à la demande générale) n'est pas pas trop sadique. :) Ou pas sadique du tout.

CookieKandy: A off... J'aime bien comment tu dis ça... xD Toujours est il que je te remercie énormément d'avoir pris le temps de me reviewer. Donc voila (ENFIN) la suite.

Kiki: Le méchant petit garçon, et là t'as encore rien vu... Ah vous allez toutes détester Sasuke. ^^ Ou me détester moi, en fait. xD

Mirajane chan: Oui, je sais, je sais, mais j'ai une explication valable je te dis... Karin a débarqué parce que... Parce que... Ben lis la suite! :) Faut savoir surprendre des fois... Même si c'est plus frustrant qu'autre chose. Mais t'inquiète, j'ai pas la haine.

Ah et excusez aussi la qualité si elle a quelque peu diminué, je suis complètement paumée et chaque fois que je rentre de cours, je suis crevée. Je ne crois pas pouvoir faire mieux dans mes conditions actuelles.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : _Le pouvoir signifie ne jamais avoir à s'excuser._

19H10 : château royal de Konoha, appartements du plus jeune prince.

Majestueux, Sasuke Uchiha se tenait debout, légèrement penché en avant, en appui sur ses deux coudes au dessus de son balcon. Il arbora sa mine pensive, passablement énervé, sa cigarette à moitié entamée à la main. Il la porta distraitement à sa bouche pour en tirer une longue bouffée avant d'appuyer son front contre sa paume. Puis, posément, il exhala sa fumée et ferma les yeux.

Que de bêtises pour cette journée ! Regrettables, infantiles et incroyablement irréfléchies.

D'habitude, il ne fumait pas, il a toujours vu l'addiction au tabac comme étant malsaine et particulièrement dégoutante mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Sa bouche entière le répugnait, ainsi que toutes les conneries qu'il a faites avec; il n'a jamais autant ressenti l'envie de reprendre la cigarette qu'en ce jour néfaste.

Sakura… Karin… Sakura… Karin… Et encore Karin.

Sources de problèmes, ces deux jeunes femmes commençaient particulièrement à l'énerver… La première citée étant trop difficile et beaucoup trop réfléchie; toute à l'inverse de l'autre, tellement facile et dévergondée qu'elle a réussi à bousculer ses plans.

Résultat des courses, il était plus frustré qu'autre chose.

La chose était pourtant simple : il ne demandait qu'à coucher ! Mais non, il fallait, bien sûr, que ça se corse pile à la seconde où cela devenait enfin intéressant. A un moment donné, il s'est dit que c'était peut être le destin qui a décidé de ne pas le laisser finir sous les draps d'une quelconque charmante damoiselle mais l'instant d'après, il se reprit, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de cette perspective.

Destin ? Foutaise !

Et ce, pour chacune d'entre elles...

C'était juste une histoire de sexe, le seul paramètre à considérer ici était donc le désir… Rien d'autre. S'il la veut, elle le veut et donc, il l'aura, ce n'était pas plus compliqué que cela. C'était logique, implacable et mathématiquement démontrable.

_**Flashback, partie I :**_

-Sors…

-Quoi ? Non, mais attends, t'es pas sérieuse j'espère !

-Je t'ai dit de sortir ! Persiffla t elle, enfouie sous ses draps, à la fois rouge de honte et de colère.

-Pourquoi ? Répondit il en haussant la voix.

-Parce que… Tu dois t'en aller. Maintenant. Insista la damoiselle en resserrant davantage les draps autour de son corps frêle et dénudé.

Karin venait de se faire mettre dehors par Sasuke, à coup d'insultes, il en fut drôlement satisfait mais pour une courte durée car à présent, c'est à son tour de se faire congédier efficacement par la propriétaire des lieux. Il ne comprenait plus rien à rien, debout devant elle, nu comme au premier jour et mécontent de s'être fait éjecté de la couche qu'ils avaient failli partager… Elle s'est bien laissé faire il y a quelques minutes alors c'est quoi sa scène ? C'est quoi son problème ? L'autre garce les a interrompus, c'est vrai, oui, et alors ? Etait-ce une raison pour arrêter tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ? Ou a-t-elle tout simplement repris conscience entretemps ? Son envie évidente s'est elle volatilisée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Ou alors, jouait elle tout simplement avec ses nerfs et ses hormones ?

Merde, qu'elle s'explique à la fin !

Sasuke était connu pour être l'as de l'impatience et se poser autant de questions pouvait très facilement l'énerver. Ce n'était seulement que dans ces cas là que son impulsivité refaisait surface, laissant de côté son petit côté cynique et calculateur.

-Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux… Mais sache que si je sors d'ici, tu ne seras pas prête de me revoir de si tôt ! Gronda t il, sur le ton de la menace.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, Sakura n'était pas une femme à qui on proférait ces genres de mises en garde complètement futiles et il le sut dès l'instant où la rose s'était redressée, un éclair courroucé et déterminé faisant rage dans son regard émeraude.

-Et qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire ? Aboya t elle. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est baiser, non ? Eh bien laisse-moi te dire que tu viens de trouver une candidate parfaite. Karin. Vas la retrouver, elle n'attend que ça, cette imbécile.

-Mais qu'est ce que… ? Pourquoi tu me parles de celle là ? Demanda Sasuke, confus.

-Tu l'intéresses, c'est clair, non ?

-Et alors ? Désolé mais j'aime pas les garces ! Protesta t il, incrédule.

-Et moi, j'aime pas les connards. Rétorqua t en élevant légèrement la voix. J'en ai rien à foutre de toi.

-Le mensonge du siècle ! S'écria t il, scandalisé, alors qu'il brassait presque de l'air avec ses gestes fatalistes. Est-ce que t'en avais rien à foutre lorsque tu m'as embrassé ? Est-ce que t'en avais rien à foutre lorsque tu t'es cambrée sous mes caresses ? Hein ? Et lorsque tu murmurais mon nom ? Ou lorsque tu as pris la décision de me déshabiller ? T'en avais vraiment rien à foutre ?

-J'étais ivre ! Se défendit elle après s'être amèrement mordu la langue.

Le nez de Sasuke se dilata. Elle venait de le mettre en colère, elle le savait mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire… Elle ne cèdera pas ou du moins, elle ne cèdera plus… Pour l'instant. Mais quoi qu'il en fût, elle était convaincue d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

Il est vrai que le corps du prince, ou plutôt le prince lui-même, était une véritable tentation en soi mais était ce raisonnable, vraiment, de tout envoyer en l'air pour une histoire de coucherie ? Sa carrière, son avenir, ses études… Sa vie entière !

Non ? Assurément non ! Alors un petit mensonge…

Il était en colère… Et au fond, c'était ce qu'elle recherchait ! Qu'il soit fâché au point de ne plus vouloir la revoir, de ne plus venir la taquiner, de ne plus la provoquer ou la séduire car elle le savait… Elle ne résisterait pas très longtemps. D'ailleurs, elle ne résistait plus vraiment. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était se trouver des excuses bidon pour éviter de le revoir. Elle regarda l'objet de ses convoitises se planter devant elle et s'apprêta à recevoir ses foudres lorsque, avec une rapidité déconcertante, celui ci fonça sur elle sans pitié, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de crier, l'enfonçant littéralement dans son matelas alors qu'il collait son corps au sien avec force. Il la regarda intensément dans les yeux puis il l'embrassa sauvagement.

Elle essaya de se débattre mais ce ne fut pas vraiment sérieux. Car comme à chaque fois que cette bouche fine rentrait en contact avec la sienne, Sakura ne pouvait qu'oublier le pourquoi du comment sur son discours mémorable pour la défense de la vertu féminine. Sa langue recherchait désespérément la sienne alors que son souffle devenait de plus en plus erratique, de colère ou d'excitation, elle ne savait plus. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que pour rien au monde, elle n'échangerait sa place. Alors elle répondit au baiser avec entrain, le faisant sourire intérieurement; la satisfaction de son altesse ayant atteint son paroxysme.

Elle lui céda facilement le passage pour sa langue, nouant langoureusement la sienne autour de celle de Sasuke, ce dernier appréciant sa fougue soudaine et incontrôlée. Lui qui croyait qu'elle allait le mordre ou quelque chose dans le genre… C'est avec grande joie qu'il s'empara de sa bouche entière.

Ce qu'elle pouvait être lunatique comme femme, aussi ! Elle l'énervait à toujours changer d'avis, de la lionne affamée à l'innocent petit agneau, elle lui en faisait tellement baver qu'il était presque tenté de la « punir » pour ça.

Alors il s'écarta brusquement d'elle, non sans que celle-ci n'essaye de le suivre dans son mouvement, ses lèvres quémandant encore plus de contacts euphorisants.

En vain !

Il a mis suffisamment de distance entre eux pour être hors de portée et pour pouvoir la fixer dans le blanc de l'œil, la faisant rougir distinctement. Elle venait de se contredire en beauté. Encore. Et en plus, son excitation se lisait très facilement dans ses iris.

_Rien à foutre hein ?_ Railla t il intérieurement.

Ah, parce qu'elle croyait pouvoir se passer de lui comme ça ? Parce qu'elle croyait stupidement qu'il allait lâcher l'affaire sans avoir son mot à dire ?

-Tu aimes ce que je te fais, Sakura, et un jour, tu me supplieras de recommencer. Enonça t il platement avant de se dégager d'elle pour aller récupérer ses vêtements, laissant Sakura seule, essoufflée et complètement morte d'angoisse sur son lit double.

Et ce fut sans un seul petit regard pour elle qu'il enfila ses habits, peut être qu'il savait qu'elle le regardait ? Certainement puisqu'il semblait prendre un temps fou à reboutonner sa chemise, comme pour permettre à son amante de se gargariser « une dernière fois » de la vision fantasmagorique qu'elle pouvait avoir sur son torse. Il se posta ensuite devant elle avec un petit sourire en coin puis s'en alla sans plus un mot, claquant violemment la porte.

-Merde ! Soupira la belle avant de cacher ses yeux sous son avant bras.

_Merde._

Un mot bien vulgaire mais qui décrivait si bien la situation dans laquelle elle a réussi à s'embarquer.

S'il continuait encore comme ça, à jouer de ses muscles, à rouler des yeux de manière exagérée ou encore à esquisser ces sourires mi pervers, mi craquants… Elle pourrait très bien prendre plaisir à se livrer à ce jeu complètement stupide, jouant forcément le rôle de la parfaite imbécile prise au piège. Lutter contre ce que notre corps désire plus que tout, c'est épuisant, mentir aussi, sans oublier le fait de porter un masque d'impassibilité devant tout ce qu'il faisait. Ou devant tout ce qu'il tentait de faire pour la séduire. Dure vie.

Sasuke se redirigea prestement vers sa chambre en réajustant une dernière fois ses boutons à manchettes. Sifflotant du bout des lèvres et vilement satisfait de sa petite entrevue –ou plutôt de sa nuit- avec la jouvencelle, il eut un autre de ses sourires sardoniques en avisant les pensées plus tordues les unes que les autres qui l'assaillirent de toute part : il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire en sorte de se retrouver seul avec elle et elle cèdera. Définitivement. Et cerise sur le gâteau : il existait une infinité de solutions pour régler ce léger –mais assez fâcheux- contretemps.

La perfection pourrait elle encore être meilleure?

-La nuit a été bonne à ce que je vois ! Se moqua Itachi, sortant de sa propre chambre.

Sasuke s'arrêta dans sa démarche, fixant la tenue débrayée de son frère tandis qu'un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

-Tu m'en diras autant, mon frère, je ne crois pas avoir vu Ino de toute la soirée. Répliqua t il, faisant rire Itachi à son tour.

-Oh, je n'ai rien à voir là dedans ! Feignit l'ainé sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Plus sérieusement, Sasuke, il y a inauguration du nouvel aérodrome de Ryôki, aujourd'hui, à onze heures. Donc, comme papa et maman ne reviendront pas de voyage avant ce soir, et que moi, je serai en conseil en permanence…

-… Alors il ne reste plus que le petit frère libertin et irresponsable pour couper le ruban ! Termina Sasuke dans un soupir.

-Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça mais…

-Ouais, non, y'a pas de mal… Alors, c'est quoi cette fois ? Redingote ? Habit ? Costume bleu ? Parce que là, je suis à fond pour crever de chaud et d'ennui… Ironisa t il.

-Ce sera costume bleu. Indiqua son frère en prenant la direction inverse à celle de Sasuke.

-Parfait ! Tu vas où ?

-Manger. J'ai besoin de reprendre des forces. Ricana Itachi en s'éloignant.

Sasuke secoua la tête de gauche à droite en riant de son ainé avant de pousser la porte de sa chambre… Pour voir qu'une personne l'attendait déjà dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Et pas n'importe laquelle : Karin.

La mine de Sasuke se renfrogna instantanément tandis que celle de sa protagoniste s'illumina comme jamais d'un sourire. Un sourire tellement faux qu'il aurait pu en venir à crier au meurtre. Qui plus est, il ne digérait pas encore le fait que c'était à cause de cette... Fille, qu'il n'a pas pu aller jusqu'au bout avec Sakura.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je n'ai pas été assez clair tout à l'heure ? Finit il par dire en fournissant le plus grand effort du monde pour rester potable dans ses vocabulaires.

A son plus grand agacement, la rouquine accentua encore plus son sourire, montrant presque ses trente deux dents, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. N'était elle pas censée se figer ou s'enfuir à toute jambe lorsqu'il arborait son regard noir ?

-Connais tu l'adage sur le chat et la souris, Sasuke ? Se permit elle d'articuler avec une assurance non feinte.

Il arqua un sourcil d'étonnement : voulait elle se faire tuer sur le champ ou avec un petit délai de cinq minutes ? Car non seulement ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait aucun sens mais surtout… Qui était elle pour se permettre de lui parler comme si elle parlait à un enfant ?

Voyant sans doute que le prince n'était pas disposé à lui fournir une réponse, elle se vit obligée de se lever de son fauteuil pour se mettre à la hauteur du brun, plongeant son regard carmin au plus profond de ses éclats d'obsidiennes.

-La souris ne peut danser que quand le chat n'est pas là. Psalmodia t elle tout en le fixant effrontément mais sans que celui-ci ne cille une seule seconde.

-Je fais toujours tout ce que je veux. Rétorqua t il, indifférent.

-Ah oui ? Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu nous as fait sortir hier ? Reprit Karin avec une voix expressément enjôleuse que Sasuke ne rata pas.

Il eut un petit rictus :

-Si t'as la gueule de bois, t'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même.

-Qui te dit que je m'en prends à toi parce que j'ai la gueule de bois ? Retourna t elle avec un petit regard coquin puis, elle se colla subrepticement à lui, alignant ses hanches sur les siennes.

Sasuke se renfrogna encore plus avant de se reculer légèrement. Pas qu'elle lui faisait peur, loin de là, mais sa présence ici empestait le piège à plein nez et il n'avait pas spécialement de se laisser attraper comme un débutant.

Cependant, sa réaction fut interprétée autrement au vu du sourire perpétuellement béat de la dévergondée de service.

-Du calme, Sasuke, je ne vais pas te manger voyons ! Charma t elle en comblant rapidement la distance entre leur deux corps, ses doigts parfaitement manucurés se refermant sur les avant bras du jeune homme. Quoi que, après réflexion…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Interrompit il avec hargne, n'appréciant que moyennement le petit manège de la rouquine.

Moyennement, c'est déjà beaucoup…

-Toi, Sasuke, je dirais que tu es… Une petite souris. Une petite souris qui s'amuse tellement bien parce que… Oups ! Les méchants chats sont partis en voyage ! S'esclaffa t elle bêtement en révélant au grand jour toute la réserve de superficialité qu'elle avait en elle.

Et dire que c'était Ino, la blonde platine. Il faut croire que ces soi disant théories psychologiques reliées à la couleur des cheveux, c'était quand même assez relatifs… Enfin, c'est extrêmement relatif (histoire de ne pas contredire les théoriciens en disant carrément que c'est faux) !

-Au lieu de rire de tes propres métaphores ratées, tu ferais mieux de me dire ce que tu fais encore là et en vitesse! Grogna t il alors qu'il ôtait vivement ses mains de sur lui.

Mais encore une fois, la rouquine ne se démonta pas, prenant même un grand plaisir à jouer sur ses nerfs. Elle se mordit les lèvres en fixant avidement celles du prince…

-Tes parents seraient bien contents de savoir ce que tu as fait derrière leur dos… Saouler une des étudiantes pour pouvoir coucher avec... Ouh, le vilain petit garçon. Ronronna t elle avec un rictus des plus déplaisants pour Sasuke.

Ce dernier tiqua mais décida quand même de ne pas se montrer trop inquiet : le piège était là, bien tendu et bien en vue devant lui; il n'allait certainement pas marcher dessus en toute conscience. Elle allait menacer, il la voyait venir mais elle ne l'aurait pas pour si peu.

-Tu sais qu'ils ne te croiront jamais… Finit il par dire calmement avant de se diriger vers sa fenêtre pour en tirer les lourds rideaux, éclairant complètement sa chambre.

Cependant, il regretta aussitôt son geste en voyant le nouveau sourire à la fois moqueur et pervers de Karin car n'importe qui s'en serait aperçu : son espace personnel semblait avoir été conçu pour les histoires d'alcôves. Les draps de soie blancs, les voiles finement transparentes, les arabesques entrelacés qui ornaient son lit en palissandre, les tableaux assez expressifs… Tout appelait à la pureté mais paradoxalement, la chambre respirait aussi… La sensualité.

-Combien de femme as-tu déjà ramené ici, Sasuke ? Une vingtaine ? Une trentaine ? Ou tu ne t'en rappelles tout simplement pas ? Questionna t elle avant de se jeter effrontément sur le lit princier pour s'y allonger, les bras en croix, sous le regard incrédule dudit Sasuke. Puis, elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui pour lui dire : tu ne comptes tout de même pas sur Sakura pour venir ici, dis moi ?

Une fois l'effet « choc-face-à-tant-d'impolitesse » passé, Sasuke le décréta : elle avait décidé de le faire chier aujourd'hui, qu'importe ce qu'il pourra dire, elle ne va pas le lâcher aussi facilement. Il en était convaincu, alors autant jouer carte sur table afin qu'elle se casse définitivement.

-Je me disais justement que j'aimerai reprendre les choses là où l'on s'est arrêté…

-Je suis preneuse ! Répondit elle de suite avec son ton enjôleur et ses yeux de velours.

-Je veux dire, là où je me suis arrêté avec _elle_… Souligna le ténébreux avec un regard éloquent.

-Je suis preneuse. Répéta t elle, s'attirant le froncement de sourcils du prince.

N'avait elle donc aucune pudeur, aucun respect pour soi même, aucun sens de la vertu, aucun… Quelque chose qui ressemblerait à de la fierté ?... C'était à la fois sidérant et… Terriblement tentant. Tellement facile à faire. Ou plutôt, tellement _facile à se faire._ Et la solution "facilité" associée à Uchiha Sasuke, nous en avons déjà vu la couleur.

Mais reconsidérons la situation aussi : d'abord, avec Sakura, c'était devenu complètement impossible, non seulement son humeur de chien bloquait la situation mais il a fallu, en plus, que tout le monde s'exerce dans l'art de l'interruption magistrale ou comment frustrer un Uchiha plus que de raison. Puis, de l'autre côté : Karin, elle, lui a pas mal tapé dans l'œil lors de leur première rencontre… Ce n'était pas comme si elle était moche, bien au contraire, et en plus, elle aussi, se démarquait très facilement des quatre. Alors en tant qu'excentrique qui se respecte, il ne pouvait logiquement pas rester de marbre devant son regard rouge de concupiscence. A bien y regarder, le choix ne s'imposait même pas car, étant donné qu'il se sentait plus frustré qu'autre chose, l'une ou l'autre ferait bien l'affaire, il en était persuadé. Alors si elle se portait elle même volontaire… Cela lui éviterait d'aller écumer les cafés ennuyeux pour se trouver une seule femme potable mais aussi, il n'aurait pas à aller se fendre le crâne pour pouvoir démentir tout ce que cette pie irait rapporter à papa et maman. Maman en particulier.

C'est qu'on appelle bien faire d'une pierre deux coups, non ? Ou en l'occurrence, _faire d'un coup deux_… Pierres ? Ricana t il intérieurement avec son présupposé sadisme malsain et vicieux. Oh qu'il aimait avoir la situation bien en main.

-Preneuse, vraiment ? Demanda t il lentement alors qu'il s'était levé pour se servir un verre de whisky*, soigneusement entreposé sur son mini bar où plusieurs bouteilles en cristal renfermaient différents liquides ambrés.

-Tout à fait ! Affirma la dermatologue avec un sourire fier.

Il avala son alcool cul sec…

Boire n'était pas réellement une passion chez lui mais il trouvait cela étrange que cette femme soit si partante pour une partie de jambe en l'air après ce qu'elle a vu. Mais ce n'était pas plus étrange que le fait de devoir séduire la femme en question alors qu'il avait encore la cyprine d'une autre sur la langue. Cela le déconcentrait.

Il se resservit un verre, à peine après avoir ingurgité le premier.

-Hey, doucement avec ça… Le prévint Karin avec un petit rire.

-Toi, tu as eu ta dose, pas moi. Fit il tout simplement avant d'aller prendre place sur son canapé pour siroter le nectar.

Karin se redressa aussitôt qu'elle le vit s'asseoir et, avec une démarche féline, elle alla le rejoindre sur le sofa, allant même jusqu'à se mettre à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il ne broncha pas, étirant même ses lèvres d'un sourire amusé, pendant qu'elle ôtait le verre de ses doigts. Tout ceci sans qu'elle ne le quitte des yeux.

-Puis je savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas frappé avant d'entrer dans sa chambre ? Demanda t il posément alors que la damoiselle commença à masser ses épaules avec expertise.

C'était crucial, absolument crucial qu'il en sache la raison avant de pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin avec elle.

-Temari me gonflait : elle m'a dit que t'étais dans sa chambre, que tu as préféré cette godiche et que vous étiez en train de faire…

-Et bien sûr, tu n'as pas pu me laisser finir ce que j'ai commencé. Coupa t il avec un semblant d'amertume.

Karin ignora son ton irrité bien qu'elle l'ait remarqué et continua de balader ses fines mains de ses épaules à son torse.

Non, bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser finir ce qu'il avait commencé, son égo en aurait pris un sacré coup. Elle était restée pendant plus d'une minute à les épier, tapie dans l'ombre, la bile au palais à force de se dire que cette garce de Sakura ne payait rien pour attendre, puis, au moment fatidique, elle décida d'intervenir. Et ça, si ce n'était pas salutaire pour toute l'humanité… Elle venait carrément de préserver la vertu de la Sainte vierge –bien qu'elle n'en ait absolument rien à faire- mais par-dessus tout, elle venait de trouver le moyen de faire pression sur Sasuke. Elle prévoyait de le menacer d'aller le crier sur touts les toits s'il refusait de lui offrir ses faveurs mais finalement, ce fut plus facile qu'elle ne le pensait.

Que ce soit par contrainte ou par frustration, il aurait fini par se tourner vers elle, de toutes façons en venant dans sa chambre, elle avait tout simplement décidé d'accélérer un peu les choses. Certaines personnes pourraient bien la trouver minable avec ses petites machinations peu glorieuses mais au final, tout ce qui comptait, c'était que maintenant, il était sous elle, tout offert, avec certainement des idées pas très nettes derrière son regard embrasé.

Après tout, la fin ne justifie t elle pas les moyens ?

-Sakura n'est pas une fille pour toi, ou du moins pas le genre de fille que tu recherches en ce moment… Finit elle par dire, tout près des lèvres du prince.

-Toi, par contre tu l'es... ?

-Absolument. Chuchota t elle avant de l'embrasser sensuellement.

…

Et il se laissa faire, sans trop savoir pour quelle raison…

Karin méritait bien son titre de parfaite pétasse : elle embrassait bien… Mêlant sensualité et empressement. C'est clair, elle savait comment allumer un homme et Sasuke songea un instant au nombre d'expériences qu'elle a du avoir pour en arriver à ce stade d'expertise.

_Une vingtaine ? Une trentaine ?_

Il sourit intérieurement : ils auront au moins ce point en commun. Et tout comme elle, il ne douta plus une seule seconde : ils allaient prendre leur pied.

Alors touts ses soucis s'envolèrent et il redevint lentement le prince libertin et rebelle qu'il a toujours été, retrouvant derechef cette fascination malsaine qu'il avait pour les histoires éphémères et surtout ce vice qu'il vénérait par-dessus tout : la luxure.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était plus parti « en chasse »; d'ailleurs, en y repensant, il était bien trop occupé à séduire Sakura pour se rendre compte que deux semaines sont déjà passées sans qu'il n'aille piocher parmi les charmantes damoiselles des hautes sphères de la société. D'habitude, il ne se focalisait pas sur une seule cible, il flirtait ouvertement avec toutes les jeunes femmes ayant un titre de noblesse et il adorait ça.

Mais c'est cette Sakura, elle et sa chevelure, son parfum, son tempérament, son regard flamboyant… C'était tellement nouveau qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la vouloir, tel un collectionneur devant une pièce authentique, de valeur sûre et unique au monde.

Redescendant sur terre, Sasuke chassa subitement ces idées, les trouvant mal placées. Ce n'était pas son genre de penser à une femme, ou d'être tout bonnement hanté par une autre alors qu'il en tenait déjà une entre les bras. Chaque jour a sa peine, comme le dit l'adage, mais chaque jour a aussi sa femme à penser donc… Pour l'instant, il y avait Karin, penchée sur lui, ses lèvres embrassant furieusement les siennes tandis qu'il massait doucement ses hanches, faisant parfois passer ses mains sous sa tunique.

Pourquoi n'en profiterait il pas ? Après tout, qui était il sinon Sasuke Uchiwa, le cadet des princes héritiers au trône du Feu ? Un fin tacticien en matière de séduction et un vrai bourreau des cœurs ? Il n'y avait pas de mesure à prendre, tout ça, c'était lui et personne d'autre.

Ses mains se mirent alors à explorer plus activement le corps de la rouquine, prenant gout au stupre empreint dans chacun des mouvements de sa partenaire. Cette dernière ne cessait de rouler subrepticement des hanches, impatiente et atrocement excitée; il aimait la perspective: il allait enfin pouvoir se libérer de la tension sexuelle qui lui tordait les tripes, se délester de cette frustration, reprendre gout au libertinage, redevenir lui-même et surtout…

-Ho, Sasuke ! Ton vol sera pour neuf heure…

… Et surtout se faire interrompre par son frère, dévoué à être n'importe où, n'importe quand il le fallait et ce, sans prévenir !

-Mais putain, qu'est ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ? S'énerva t il avec une voix rauque tandis que Karin s'était carrément propulsée à l'autre bout de la pièce, vite fait bien fait.

_Ah, ben, ça par exemple… Elle a quand même un peu de pudeur, cette allumeuse ! _Se dit il avec un sourcil levé.

-… Et moi bien sûr, je vous dérange en plein acte, eeeenfin bref ! Karin, pourriez vous me laisser seul avec son altesse ? Fit Itachi, à la fois choqué et amusé par la situation mais il décida de ne pas se moquer : Sasuke en rogne pourrait très bien le laisser en plan cette inauguration et ça, c'était absolument hors de question.

Après avoir réarrangé sa tenue pour paraitre un tant soit peu présentable, Karin obtempéra et tira sa révérence devant les deux princes puis sortit, le rouge aux joues, sous le regard railleur de l'ainé. Ce dernier s'assit d'ailleurs près du plus jeune et le regarda avec insistance… La chemise à moitié défaite, le nez de Sasuke se retroussa, signe avant coureur d'un éclat de colère mais Itachi le devança :

-C'est qui, qui a dit qu'elles étaient trop intelligentes pour se faire tromper ?

-Oh, la ferme, c'est elle qui est venue m'allumer… Se contenta t il de répondre avant de se lever pour aller récupérer son verre.

Un silence gênant s'installa pendant que Sasuke finissait son verre à petite gorgée. Itachi avait beau avoir trois ans de plus que lui, il n'avait aucune autorité sur son frère cadet et il le connaissait assez pour savoir que s'il l'ouvrait maintenant, il l'enverrait bouler à l'autre bout du royaume, oubliant devoirs et responsabilités.

Mais la situation était quand même d'un ridicule : un futur roi assis sur le canapé comme un écolier attendant de se faire punir par son (plus jeune) frère.

Silence.

Sasuke commença à s'énerver contre son propre verre : pourquoi devrait il l'avaler lentement alors qu'il savait qu'il allait y passer ?...

Cul sec !

Silence.

Silence.

Re-silence.

Sasuke se resservit pour la troisième fois.

Re-cul sec.

Silence.

Cinquième verre…

-Putain, ces alcools de bourges ! Pesta t il en soulevant ses bouteilles une à une, à la recherche de quelque chose de plus fort.

Itachi ne pu qu'esquisser un léger sourire : son frère pouvait être marrant lorsqu'il s'agissait d'alcool. Et encore, il fallait le voir en train de cuver.

-Arrête avec ton sourire niais, tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Grommela t il d'un ton acerbe. D'ailleurs, est ce que t'étais vraiment obligé de rentrer dans ma chambre sans frapper et exactement à ce moment ? Reprit il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

-Bah, difficile à dire… Je ne pensais pas avoir des surprises étant donné que tu as passé la nuit avec Sakura. Je m'attendais à te voir en train de te reposer. Répondit Itachi avec un ton neutre.

Sasuke se calma un peu, bon, oui, c'est vrai… D'après ce qu'il a montré à son frère il y a même pas quelques minutes, il était censé avoir passé une nuit torride avec Sakura, mais il a oublié de détromper Itachi, trop pressé de lui retourner son caquet. Donc on en revient à la nouvelle interruption magistrale.

Euh, une minute… Etait ce encore de sa faute ?

-Eh merde ! Souffla t il avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur le sofa près de son frère, la tête penchée en arrière.

-Merde quoi ? S'enquit son ainé avec son habituel air blasé.

-Je n'ai pas couché avec Sakura, si tu veux tout savoir…

…

-T'entends ça ? Demanda alors soudainement son ainé en tendant l'oreille comme s'il avait entendu un bruit presque inaudible.

-Quoi ça ?

-Les anges font des alléluias en chœur ! Ricana bêtement Itachi, s'attirant le regard noir de son cadet mais il n'en tint pas compte. Sacré Sasuke ! T'en as d'autres des comme ça à me sortir ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils…

Pourquoi avait il soudainement l'impression qu'Itachi a attrapé un syndrome de l'imbécilité chronique, quelque part en cours de chemin ?

Et, merde, qu'est ce qu'il y avait de si drôle dans sa phrase pour que celui là s'écroule de rire ?

-Itachi, tu n'es pas censé rire, là, je ne plaisantais pas.

-Ouais, c'est ça, la dernière fois où tu as dormi avec une fille sans coucher avec, c'était il y a vingt ans ! T'étais en garderie royale avec Naruto et on savait plus où te mettre alors on t'a mis dans le même berceau qu'Hinata Hyuuga. Ricana à nouveau Itachi.

Son cadet n'en revenait pas : son frère ne voulait tout simplement pas croire la réalité qu'il lui présentait sous le nez.

-Mais arrête de rire comme un con, bordel, je n'ai vraiment pas couché avec elle. Asséna t il sans plus de cérémonie, faisant brusquement taire les ricanements odieux. C'est quoi ton putain de problème aujourd'hui ?

Sasuke fut content de constater que l'information commençait à intégrer peu à peu dans le cerveau –pourtant uchihain- de son imbécile de frère. Le visage de ce dernier blêmit.

-Tu veux dire que… Tu… Qu'elle a dormi dans tes bras, sans rien de plus ? Questionna alors Itachi, un peu penaud.

-Oh t'as trouvé ça tout seul ? Fit Sasuke, sarcastique.

Itachi se tut, sondant minutieusement le visage impassible de son frère, comme pour déceler une quelconque lueur d'amusement dans son regard noir. Mais tout ce qu'il trouva, ce fut de l'agacement. Puis convaincu, il articula, cachant difficilement son étonnement :

-Eh bien… T'as fait ton cure de désintox on dirait ! C'est d'un…

-Non, on aurait pu baiser comme des bêtes si l'autre n'était pas venue nous interrompre. Coupa subséquemment Sasuke en soupirant.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, la désintox, c'est encore loin ! Rectifia l'ainé en tordant légèrement la bouche. Ce que tu peux être vulgaire, par contre !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, complètement blasé.

-Bon allez, n'oublie pas… Le vol à neuf heures, tu seras de retour dès ce soir. Rappela Itachi en se levant lentement. Et s'il te plait… Pas de comtesse, Maman est déjà assez furax comme ça.

-Pourquoi ? L'alliance avec ceux de la Terre n'a pas abouti ?

-Si ! Mais devine qui a présidé l'assemblée… ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et regarda le plafond comme pour se rappeler d'un lointain souvenir…

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir couché avec la princesse Kyûryô… Mais toujours est il que c'est forcément un de mes ex alors n'en reparlons plus !... T'étais pas censé aller manger, toi ? Fit remarquer le cadet en se levant à son tour pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain.

-Je me suis souvenu de l'heure du vol à la moitié du chemin. Répondit il tout simplement.

-Imbécile. Soupira Sasuke. Dire que j'aurai pu aboutir à quelque chose si t'avais pas décidé de revenir trop vite sur tes pas, franchement…

Sans un mot de plus, Itachi sortit de l'appartement de son frère tandis que celui ci continuait de bougonner en long et en large sur son irruption involontaire mais malvenue.

-Eh bien, on peut dire qu'il a oublié Sakura. Murmura Itachi pour lui-même alors qu'il regagnait sa chambre, trop fatigué pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner.

_Oublié,_ le terme le plus approprié qui soit car dans le feu de l'action, il était redevenu le Sasuke d'antan. Celui qui perdait facilement patience et qui oubliait toutes ses précédentes résolutions dès lors qu'une occasion plus intéressante et plus simple s'offrait à lui. Celui qui ne se souciait guère des conséquences de ses actes…

Et pourtant, la suite des évènements n'était vraiment pas vraiment pas près d'arranger ses bêtises.

_**Fin du flashback, partie I.**_

Sasuke siffla d'exaspération : il venait de finir sa cigarette sans même s'en apercevoir, trop absorbé par ses pensées, néanmoins, cela lui laissa un temps de pause dans ses réflexions devenues un peu trop présentes depuis son retour.

Ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça, l'euphorie artificielle… Surtout après une telle journée. Eprouvante, chiante et bien remplie…

Content de trouver une justification valable à son tabagisme temporaire, il décida de se griller une autre tige pour recommencer à en tirer de longues bouffées, régulières et espacées.

Quand il pense qu'il a tout simplement oublié que Sakura a cédé… Comment était ce possible d'être aussi… Atteint ?

Après leurs échanges torrides, bien sûr, il savait déjà que la rouquine ne perdrait pas une seule seconde pour aller tout rapporter à Sakura. Mais sur le coup, cela ne l'inquiétait que très peu. Il était encore Sasuke Uchiha. Donc, il était encore tout fier, il venait de se dire que la gente féminine n'était pas encore en voie d'extinction alors pourquoi il n'en aurait pour Sakura ?

Ouais, c'était l'avis du moment… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne descende prendre son petit déjeuner avec tout le monde.

_**Flashback, partie II :**_

Des domestiques courbèrent l'échine au passage princier sans que le concerné ne s'en préoccupe : il se passait quelque chose d'anormal dans la salle à manger… Un silence de mort à l'aura pratiquement meurtrière régnait dangereusement dans la pièce.

Il venait à peine de pénétrer d'arriver mais il pouvait déjà constater de là où il était que ça sentait le roussi.

Bon, examinons la situation : Ino sembla confuse, tout comme Temari, tandis que Karin fulminait de rage toutes trois apparemment debout devant ce qui semblait être un article journal particulièrement déroutant… Il s'agissait forcément de lui et Tenten, de la soirée de la veille : les journaux ne ratent jamais une occasion pareille. Il le savait pertinemment donc RAS. Il n'avait pas à s'en occuper pour le moment.

Soulagé de s'être trompé, il alla donc s'asseoir silencieusement à sa place habituelle, sous les yeux médusés des trois étudiantes, avec une petite touche de lubricité pour ceux de Karin. Mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était de retrouver Sakura juste en face de lui, complètement indifférente et concentrée sur la tâche qu'elle entreprenait… Entre autre, le beurrage de sa tartine.

Cette vision le frappa de plein fouet, il n'a pas pu la voir vu que les trois autres la cachaient mais maintenant…

_Je suis con…_ Se dit il en avisant la manière dont Sakura s'est habillée.

Avec son petit bustier blanc, son fameux pendentif accroché au cou, ses cheveux coiffés de lourdes nattes sur les deux côtés et d'où échappaient quelques mèches folles… Elle était absolument à croquer et il se surprit à la désirer. A nouveau. Comme ça. Elle et aucune autre. Son attirance ainsi que sa fascination pour elle revinrent au grand galop alors qu'il fixait la courbure de ses seins, rehaussée par le serrage -un peu exagéré- de son corset.

Automatiquement, son regard dériva sur Karin.

…

Il fallait les mettre côte à côte pour voir la différence et la différence était : Sakura avait un énorme avantage par rapport à la rouquine mais c'est clair que dans son état frustré, il trouverait tout n'importe quoi attirant.

Les traits pointus du visage de Karin n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qu'il avait en face de lui. Ceux-ci demeurant doux et plaisants à détailler, à n'importe quel instant.

Se sentant observée, la jeune femme releva ses prunelles émeraude vers son vis-à-vis et ce que Sasuke y vit le figea sur place : jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi magnifique et aussi… Furieuse. Il ne put cependant pas la quitter du regard, trop fasciné par cette symbiose de couleurs parfaite qu'elle représentait…

Les trois camarades de Sakura ne ratèrent pas une miette de leur joute visuelle puis, se sentant sans doute de trop, Temari et Ino tournèrent les talons, laissant la dubitative Karin stationner sur sa position.

Mais tous les deux firent comme si elle n'était pas là et continuèrent de s'échanger des regards assassins –enfin surtout du côté de Sakura car Sasuke semblait plutôt arborer une expression carnassière. Ce fut ainsi que Sakura porta sa tasse à sa bouche tout continuant de mitrailler son interlocuteur silencieux de ses yeux flamboyants.

Puis la rose finit par ouvrir la bouche et d'un ton complètement indifférent, elle dit :

-Karin m'a tout dit… Mes félicitations.

Le visage opalescent du prince perdit soudainement ses couleurs –déjà qu'il n'en avait que très peu- sous le sourire satisfait de la spectatrice hargneuse. Cette dernière se retira d'ailleurs de la scène, comme pour faire de la place lorsque Sakura décidera d'abattre ses foudres sur tout ce qui trainait à proximité.

Une fois que Karin fut hors de la pièce, il se sentit bien mieux… Mais pas pour très longtemps car la damoiselle d'en face avait décidé de se lever, elle aussi, le laissant complètement en plan.

Mais un Sasuke déterminé et désireux est un Sasuke qui vous rattrape dans votre course… Il lui saisit brusquement le poignet pour l'arrêter dans sa démarche, ce qui fonctionna merveilleusement car elle se stoppa net. Et alors qu'il s'attendit à ce qu'elle vocifère comme un diablotin contre lui, il se sentit presque déçu lorsqu'elle se retourna, les yeux fixés sur la main agrippée à son bras.

-Tu comptais rajouter quelque chose peut être ? Demanda t elle alors avec un ton totalement désintéressé.

-Sakura, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je…

Il se coupa dans son élan…

Ce fut la première phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit malgré le fait que ce fusse le plus gros mensonge qu'il n'ait jamais eu à fournir. De toute sa vie. Et Sakura le savait plus que quiconque.

Cependant, elle n'afficha pas la moindre animosité et se contenta juste de dégager doucement son bras.

-Je veux bien faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Commenta t elle avec une voix éteinte puis tourna les talons.

Mais bien sûr, c'est sans compter sur notre prince préféré qui méprisait plus que tout l'indifférence. Son indifférence.

Il la rattrapa un peu plus loin et la héla… Seulement, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Enfin, si, il le savait mais il hésita… Il n'était pas doué pour ça. _Les excuses._ D'ailleurs, quelle justification pourrait il bien fournir si ce n'est un autre mensonge plus gros que le soleil lui-même ? Et ce fut ainsi que, pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke Uchiha se sentit coupable. Coupable d'avoir fait un faux pas envers une femme. Mais contre toute attente, les trois mots sortirent touts seuls de sa bouche, tout naturellement :

-Je suis désolé.

Silence.

Elle ne réagit pas…

Il sentit l'angoisse emplir sa gorge…

-Pourquoi tu te prends la tête, Sasuke ? Ce n'est qu'une histoire de sexe… Répondit elle avec éloquence avant de déserter les lieux, le laissant pantois devant sa réplique terriblement juste mais aussi –et contre toute attente… Assez dure à entendre.

_**Fin du flashback partie II.**_

-Sasuke, tu devrais rentrer, il commence à faire frais dehors. Informa son cousin et meilleur ami qui frotta vigoureusement ses bras engourdis.

Le ténébreux se retourna impassible vers lui et hocha la tête d'un geste maussade pour ensuite retourner dans sa chambre...

Il s'en allait pour se servir un petit remontant lorsque Naruto s'imposa devant lui sans aucun préavis.

-Alors tu me racontes ? C'est quoi ce truc que t'as ? T'as pas arrêté de fumer depuis que t'es revenu. Fit remarquer le blondinet, un peu perplexe.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke se contenta juste de contourner son interlocuteur pour rejoindre son mini bar mais Naruto fut assez vif pour le retenir par la manche de sa chemise.

-Ah non, il est hors de question que tu te mettes à boire ! Tu empestes déjà assez comme ça ! Gronda Naruto, de l'inquiétude peinte sur son visage.

-C'est pas comme si tu allais m'embrasser alors écrase ! Fit Sasuke en se dégageant de son emprise pour poursuivre sa démarche.

Le blond soupira bruyamment… Sasuke Uchiha est odieux. C'était un fait, il a toujours été comme ça. Naruto le savait mieux que quiconque et il connaissait chacun de ses mimiques lorsqu'il était énervé. Mais là, Sasuke avait l'air différent, il était en colère, certes, mais jamais ô grand jamais il n'avait eu cette lueur plus qu'étrange dans le regard. Comme une... Mélancolie venue de nulle part?

Naruto fixa son cousin avec insistance pendant que celui-ci se versait une dose un peu trop généreuse de liquide ambré, sa cigarette toujours coincée entre son index et son majeur. Lorsqu'il croisa deux orbes céruléens agacés en relevant la tête, il sentit la hargne monter en lui.

-T'es pas censé être en train de mettre la dernière touche sur ton costume ou quelque chose dans le genre, toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fous encore là ?

Naruto tiqua, vraisemblablement vexé de se faire virer de la sorte. Sa présence ici résultait d'un appel d'Itachi qui, assez alerté par le comportement de son cadet, n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'en avertir la seule personne apte à supporter sa mauvaise humeur vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Naruto entre autre. Egalement la seule personne capable de le raisonner car le fils Namikaze avait un entêtement tout bonnement incroyable donc un charisme hors du commun. Et d'habitude, Sasuke buvait toutes les paroles du blond, y trouvant un certain réconfort et des conseils pratiques –et bêtes… Même si ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne.

Petit bémol : son altesse n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à parler ce soir. Et au vu de la quantité d'alcool qu'il comptait ingurgiter, il n'allait pas tarder à devenir désagréable pour Naruto.

Ce dernier croisa d'ailleurs les bras sur son torse, attendant vainement que l'alcoolique de service ne se calme.

Ce qui fonctionna miraculeusement car plusieurs minutes après qu'il se soit laissé tomber sur son lit, le brun taciturne se décida enfin à briser le silence :

-J'étais à Ryôki, ce matin, pour l'inauguration du nouvel aérodrome.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Naruto.

-Ah ? Et ça s'est pas bien passé ? S'enquit alors le blond.

Le prince soupira.

-J'ai rencontré Ningyo, une marquise du Sud… Raffinée, belle, respectable… Bref, tout à fait mon genre et on dirait que moi aussi, je lui ai tapé dans l'œil ! Puis, on a ouvertement flirté et tout ça… Expliqua t il vaguement alors que sa mauvaise humeur s'estompait peu à peu.

Ce n'était pas tellement évident à raconter mais c'était sans compter sur Naruto et sa spécialité ou comment tirer les vers du nez à un Uchiha :

-Tu fais ça tout le temps, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'anormal. Releva t il alors en s'installant confortablement sur un des fauteuils de la chambre.

Sasuke eut un petit rictus : son cousin commençait à le discerner un peu trop bien. Bien qu'il ne risquait rien avec lui, il n'arrivait pas à apprécier que quelqu'un puisse lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, qui qu'il soit. Mais comme il a commencé à se confier, autant tout déballer.

-Ce qu'il y a d'anormal, c'est que je suis pas allé jusqu'au bout…

Silence effaré.

Naruto fronça les sourcils…

-… C'est comme si j'en avais pas envie, pourtant depuis ce matin, je suis frustré comme pas possible… Rajouta Sasuke avec une mine douloureusement incompréhensive.

…

Silence encore plus effaré.

Puis, dans un élan d'idiotie infinie, Naruto répliqua :

-Tu aurais pu t'être soulagé toi-même sans t'en rendre compte… ?

Les yeux noirs de Sasuke s'agrandirent, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir devant autant d'imbécilité… Rire aurait été plus approprié ? Oui, sans doute. S'il avait été d'humeur.

-Imbécile, je suis sérieux ! Grommela t il en esquissant un début de sourire.

Naruto ria bêtement… Puis se reprit :

-Ouais, bon… Et c'est ça qui te met en rogne ? Franchement, tu crois que t'en aurais eu le temps de toute façon ?

Le visage de Sasuke se rembrunit, Naruto avait beau le comprendre mieux que quiconque, il lui restait encore du chemin à faire pour atteindre une profondeur d'esprit souhaitable. Bien sûr, selon lui, le comportement du brun n'avait rien d'anodin mais pour le concerné, cela avait tout d'énervant… Le problème principal étant que c'est lui qui a refusé d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa précédente aventure et ce, sans même s'en rendre compte car une seule image barrait son esprit. Celle d'une Sakura énervée.

Et après, tout partait en vrille.

_« Pourquoi tu te prends la tête Sasuke ? Ce n'est qu'une histoire de sexe… »_

Hantise, obsession, délicieuses tortures, culpabilité, frustration…

-Peut être… Répondit il évasivement.

Et il se perdit encore dans une nouvelle vision de Sakura, magnifiquement colère contre lui.

_Non... C'est tout sauf une simple histoire de sexe._

-Naruto, tu peux me passer le briquet ?

* * *

*bon ouais, un whisky, je sais, ils sont pas censés connaitre ça puisqu'il n'y a pas Angleterre parmi les cinq nations mais c'est le seul alcool que je peux blairer DONC puis je compter sur votre tolérance ?… Je sais que c'est complètement barje mais je trouve ça sexy, un homme pensif (Sasuke de préférence) à la chemise à moitié défaite avec un verre de whisky à la main. Vous voyez le genre ?

Ouf… J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais.

Tout un chapitre qui se résume à un Sasuke pensif en train de fumer et de se prendre la tête tout seul sur son balcon… Je pensais en faire un interlude mais là, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser… J'ai un énorme doute.

Vous, vous en pensez quoi, mes chères ? a passe ? Ou ça casse ?

En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop déçu,

Yuri.

P. S: la scène avec Karin, ça m'a tué donc reviews please!


End file.
